Nightwish: Treasure
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sebenarnya apakah cinta yang sesungguhnya? Kagome tak mampu memahaminya dengan baik. Apakah Inuyasha sudah tidak membutuhkan Kagome untuk mencari pecahan shikon no tama lainnya? Apakah Inuyasha akan meninggalkannya kembali tanpa memandangnya sama sekali? Lalu kenapa Sesshomaru juga berperilaku 'seperti itu' pada Kagome? Apakah ia memiliki rasa pada Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Cast :** Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** chaptered ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 **[Rated Can Change Anytime!]** ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, hurt, comfort

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku terdiam. Aku lelah setelah pertempuran yang habis kami lalui. Aku duduk sendiri dengan menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhku akibat pertempuran tadi. Pertempuran besar yang melibatkan Naraku, Inuyasha, dan Sesshomaru yang sangat menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang yang Inuyasha cinta selama ini bahkan aku pun tak bisa menggantikan sosok wanita itu dalam hidupnya, Kikyo. Hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka semua sibuk dalam menyelamatkan Kikyo, tapi tidak dengan diriku yang sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh mungilku. Rambutku yang sudah tak rapi seperti biasanya saja aku abaikan, rasa sakitnya lebih parah daripada saat nyeri datang bulan.

"Kagome, kau tak apa?" Sippo bertanya padaku dengan nada ceria.

"Kagome- _sama_ , kau tak apa?" Miroku menimpali.

"Kagome, kau sungguh tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat setelah pertempuran tadi." Sango memgang pundakku untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak apa.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tak sanggup menjawab mereka. Jika aku membuka mulutku dan berbicara mereka akan tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku sedang dalam keadaan sakit —sakit hati dan fisik.

"Kau yakin? Kau tadi bahkan dihempaskan oleh Inuyasha begitu saja." Sango terlihat begitu khawatir.

Kumohon jangan bahas insiden tadi. Insiden itu sungguh aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Baru kali ini aku mengalaminya saat sedang bertempur dengan musuh. Dalam keadaan sadar, Inuyasha menghempaskan aku sejauh yang ia bisa hingga tubuh mungilku menghantam sebuh pohon yang cukup besar. Ia berkata padaku saat itu bahwa kehadiranku hanya bisa mengganggunya dalam melawan Naraku. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Kikyo yang terlihat terluka dengan menggunakan panah suciku. Jika Inuyasha saat itu dalam keadaan wujud aslinya —siluman untuk bertahan hidup— dan ia menghempaskanku, aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia melemparkanku sejauh itu? Jika aku membantu Kikyo, apakah ia akan kusakiti? Tidak. Pikiranku tidak sedangkal itu.

Aku mengatur napasku supaya suaraku tetap sama dan tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang sedang menderaku. Aku sudah merasa dalam keadaan yang stabil.

"Emm. Aku tak apa. Kalian duluan saja, aku menunggu Inuyasha." Aku tersenyum penuh kepalsuan untuk menutupi rasa sakit.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan. Inuyasha berada di belakang dengan Sesshomaru."

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkanku. Setidaknya aku bisa mengelabui mereka atas rasa sakit ini. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Inuyasha sedang membopong Kikyo dalam pelukan hangat jubah tikusnya itu. Warna merah jubah tikusnya semakin terlihat nyata —semakin dekat. Aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang begitu merindukan sosok wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikanku yang sedang duduk sendiri di jalan setapak ini.

"Ayo Kagome!" Serunya padaku tanpa menatapku sedikit pun. Ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan Kikyo.

Sebegitu pentingnyakah seorang Kikyo untuknya? Hingga ia mengabaikanku bahkan saat berada di dekatnya. Apakah ia tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku setelah kejadian tadi? Apakah ia tidak merasa menyesal atas itu? Aku bangkit dan berdiri mematung melihatnya yang semakin berjalan jauh dengan membopong Kikyo itu.

 _Tes.. Tes.. Tes.._

Hujan turun dalam gelap. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa langit begitu perhatian padaku? Bagaimana ia mengerti suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak bagus? Dengan ini, aku bisa mengelabui mereka lagi. Aku bisa menumpahkan air mataku tanpa khawatir pertanyaan apalagi yang akan mereka tanyakan padaku. Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan alasan yang harus kuutarakan pada mereka nantinya. Buiran air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku yang berperang dengan hujan.

Aku masih tetap terdiam mematung melihatnya pergi. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat aku tidak ingin menyusulnya. Untuk apa aku harus mengikutinya jika Kikyo sudah berada di sampingnya? Bukankah Kikyo juga mampu melihat pecahan _shikon no tama_? Itu berarti Inuyasha sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Aku tak perlu menyusulnya.

Aku mengerang kesakitan. Perutku terasa begitu sakit. Bahkan saat seperti ini pun, Inuyasha tidak berbalik dan melihat ke arahku. Aku basah kuyup, menggigil dan menahan sakit pada perutku yang terluka akibat luka yang dibuat oleh Inuyasha tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah ia sengaja melakukannya atu tidak.

Apakah hujan berhenti? Mengapa tidak ada air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku lagi? aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Hujan belum berhenti, tapi mengapa aku tidak kehujanan? Aku bahkan tidak membuka payung. Orang yang aku harapkan kini sudah pergi dan aku tak melihatnya. Ia tidak akan datang padaku hanya karena keadaan sepele seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara khas yang terdengar dingin, Sesshomaru.

Aku mendongak dan kulihat tangannya direntangkan ke samping untuk melindungiku dari hujan. Baju kimono dan balero putih itu sedikit tertiup angin begitu pula rambut panjangku. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya. Tatapanku nanar.

Tangannya yang terentang itu tiba-tiba menggapai tubuh mungilku. Tanpa harus kukatakan padanya, ia tahu apa yang aku maksud. Dia lebih pandai daripada Inuyasha. Kini aku berada dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan tangisanku pecah. Ia memelukku dengan sangat nyaman.

"Berhenti menangis." Perintahnya padaku.

Aku hanya mendongak dan tatapan kami saling beradu. Tatapannya yang tadinya dingin menjadi lebih hangat. Melihatku yang masih terisak dia menghapus air mataku dan membelai wajahku. Aku terdiam. Dia menatapku untuk waktu yang lumayan lama dan tatapannya penuh arti. Aku tak mampu menafsirkan apa maksud dari tatapannya itu. Tanpa sebuah aba-aba darinya, maupun persetujuanku. Dia langsung membopongku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Kau harus mengobati lukamu dulu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan.

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dalam diamku. Ia hanya menatapku sekilas dan ia berjalan sambil membopongku. Kukalungkan tanganku pada lehernya dan kurasakan tubuhku ikut bergoyang seiring dengan irama ia berjalan. Kini aku memahaminya, bahwa Sesshomaru walaupun dari luar ia terlihat dingin dan kejam, sesungguhnya ia memiliki hati yang sangat hangat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 2**

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Malam ini suasana terasa sepi, dilengkapi dengan dinginnya udara setelah hujan tadi sore. Terlihat gugusan bintang yang bersinar di langit, tak sebanyak biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman tidur di zaman feodal ini layaknya aku sedang berada di rumah. Hangat.

Kumiringkan tubuhku dan rasa nyeri menyergap perutku. Terasa perih, dan kuputuskan untuk memegangi bagian itu.

"Argh." Rasa sakit seketika menjalar ketika lukaku tersentuh tangan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ada apa, Kagome- _sama_?" tanya gadis kecil ramah padaku. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke arahku. Rambutnya yang panjang itu bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya bahkan kuncir kecilnya yang imut.

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Kagome- _sama_?" ia kembali bertanya padaku. Dengan kimononya yang berwarna oranye itu ia mendekat ke arahku dan memegang keningku.

Tangan gadis kecil itu —Rin, membuatku terasa lebih nyaman. Apakah aku juga demam? Apakah itu sebabnya? Apakah itu alasan ia meninggalkan bolero putihnya yang hangat itu dan menempatkannya sebagai bantal serta membuatnya mengelilingiku seperti kasur agar terasa lebih hangat?

Aku memegang tangan mungil Rin dan menatapnya. "Aku tak apa. Kembalilah tidur, Rin- _chan_." Ucapku padanya lembut dan tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumanku dengan lebih lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di samping Kagome- _sama_."

"Uh?" dia langsung mencari posisi yang berada di dekatku. Dia tidur berada di sampingku —lebih tepatnya sekarang berada di depanku karena posisiku yang tengah miring dan menghadap ke api unggun.

Aku membagi bolero itu untuk bantal Rin juga. Ia memperbaiki posisinya setelah aku membagi bolero putih itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa aku mengenakan jubah putih milik Sesshomaru.

"Uh? Bukankah ini milik Sesshomaru?" gumamku lirih. Bagaimana bisa jubah itu berada padaku? Aku tidak ingat jika aku meminjamnya. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak meminjam padanya. Bahkan jika aku meminjam padanya, aku tidak yakin bahwa ia akan memberikannya padaku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku melirik Rin yang nampaknya mulai tidur nyenyak.

"Sesshomaru- _sama_ yang memberikannya padamu sebelum mengobati lukamu." Ujar Rin. Ia tak menoleh padaku, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk tidur, namun suaraku yang mengganggunya.

Aku melihat Jaken yang duduk di depan api unggun di seberang. Ia tetap memegang tongkatnya itu. Matanya tertutup, aku tidak yakin dia tidur. Ia mungkin terjaga namun berpura-pura tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Inuyasha saat aku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara tidur malam hari. Aku pernah terbangun dan ia langsung mengetahui bahwa aku yang terbangun kala itu dengan menanyakan apa yang membuatku terbangun di tengah malam.

"Sesshomaru mengobati lukaku dan memberikan jubah putih ini untukku?" tanyaku bingung. Mustahil Sesshomaru seperti itu. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, apalagi padaku yang selalu bersama Inuyasha. Ia, Sesshomaru, selalu menganggap adiknya sendiri sebagai seorang musuh yang harus ia lenyapkan.

"Iya. Sesshomaru- _sama_ yang mengobatimu." Rin berbalik dan menatapku, ia tersenyum. "Bahkan ia melarangku untuk membantunya mengobatimu. Ia hanya meminta padaku untuk membuka sedikit bajumu supaya ia bisa mengobati lukamu yang berada di perut itu. Sesshomaru melepaskan jubahnya itu dan memakaikannya pada Kagome- _sama_ sebelum mengobati, karena baju yang Kagome- _sama_ kenakan telah robek."

Seketika pikiranku kosong saat mendengar pernyataan Rin. Itu artinya ia benar-benar mengobatiku yang sedang terluka. Jika seperti itu, ia berarti membuka bajuku? Ah tidak! Kesalahanku memakai atasan pendek. Bukan dia, tapi Rin. Ia hanya memberikan obat pada lukaku saja tidak dengan yang itu. Tapi ia melarang Rin yang ingin membantunya, kenapa harus seperti itu?

"Apa yang dikatakan Rin itu benar, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sesshomaru- _sama_. Andaikan saja Sesshomaru- _sama_ menerima saran dariku, Jaken." Jaken menangis, memelas padaku. "Sesshomaru- _sama_ bahkan menyuruhku untuk diam atau dia akan membunuhku. Sesshomaru- _sama_ mengancamku." Lanjutnya. Ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu dengan menghapus air matanya. Benar, kan? Dia dalam keadaan terjaga, bukan dalam keadaan tidur.

Apa? Bagaimana bisa Sesshomaru memarahi abdinya yang setia padanya? Bahkan Jaken yang kecil itu sering membanggakan dirinya di depan yang lain tentang betapa loyalnya dia pada Sesshomaru. Ia juga membanggakan betapa hebatnya Sesshomaru —aku juga mengakui itu, bahwa Sesshomaru sangat hebat. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya yang begitu peduli pada manusia. Semua itu karena Rin. Semenjak gadis itu selalu mengikuti kemana perginya dia, dia menjadi sangat perhatian. Ia mencurahkan segalanya demi gadis kecil yang kini harus ia lindungi selain Jaken.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jaken yang nantinya akan memancingnya lebih untuk berkata-kata. Aku ingin dia diam agar Rin bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Rin kini tertidur pulas di pelukan hangatku. Dari raut wajahnya, Rin, bahagia berada di dekat Sesshomaru. Ia bahkan tak takut dengan Sesshomaru yang sejatinya seorang siluman.

"Rin kau sungguh hebat." Batinku.

Sejak tadi, aku tak melihat Sesshomaru di sana. Mungkin dia keluar dan akan kembali menemui Rin di pagi hari. Sepertinya saat ia membopongku, aku jatuh pingsan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada api unggun yang menyala di depanku. Entah kenapa semakin lama aku memandang api unggun itu, semakin aku mengantuk. Perlahan, mataku mulai terasa berat dan perlahan tertutup dalam hitungan detik. Rin, sudah tertidur pulas sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan dengkurannya terdengar dalam ambang sadarku. Dengkurannya semacam nyanyian penghantar tidurku malam ini, terasa berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya yang dihiasi dengan teriakan Inuyasha.

 **—** **o0o—**

Matahari sepertinya tidak sabar untuk melihatku. Dibalik pohon-pohon yang menutupi tempatku untuk tidur semalam, ia berusaha terus untuk mencuri pandang padaku. Melalui celah-celah itulah, cahaya matahari mulai membelaiku di pagi hari ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku mencoba bangkit dan duduk, serta meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku itu agar lebih santai. Saat aku benar-benar membuka mataku dengan sadar, aku melihat semuanya tengah duduk.

"Ahh.." Suaraku yang refleks saat mencoba meregangkan otot tubuhku setelah bangun dari tidur.

Aku merasa lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan semalam. Hal itu sungguh terasa saat melakukan peregangan otot. Aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dengan tidur nyenyak di era feodal ini. Semalam aku merasakan tidur yang nyaman berkat Sesshomaru, yang telh memberikan bolero putihnya yang hangat itu seolah-olah aku tidur di era modern. Kubuka mataku dengan lebar, semua orang tengah berada di sana dan aku tak yakin dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Sesshomaru tengah tertidur —atau dalam keadaan terjaga seperti Jaken semalam— di bawah sebuah pohon besar tepat di depanku yang berjarak beberapa langkah. Ia telah memakai jubah yang sama dengan yang kupakai saat ini. Rin sedang berada di dekat api unggun, aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, sepertinya ia sedang memanggang sebuah makanan yang ada untuk disantap. Sedangkan Jaken berada di samping Rin layaknya seorang _bodyguard._ Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, entah kenapa hal sederhana itu membuatku bahagia terlebih melihat Rin tersenyum bahagia, aku ikut bahagia karenanya. Bagiku, Rin seperti adikku sendiri sama dengan Kohaku maupun Sota. Kubereskan bolero milik Sesshomaru, dan itu menimbulkan suara yang membuatkan telinga Sesshomaru langsung sedikit bergerak mendengar gerakanku, tapi ia masih tetap menutup matanya.

"Kagome- _sama!"_ teriak Rin bahagia, ia menghambur ke arahku.

" _Naniyo,_ Rin- _chan_? _Doushitano?"_ tanyaku keheranan melihat tingkahnya yang bahagia itu.

Sesshomaru melirik ke arah kami. Ia bangkit. Apakah kami mengganggunya? Apakah ia baru saja kembali dan ia sedang beristirahat? Rin menarik lenganku sedikit, dia ingin aku memperhatikannya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Rin.

"Rin, di sinilah bersama _miko_ dan Aun." Pamitnya. Ia pergi entah kemana aku tak tahu.

"Hai, Sesshomaru- _sama._ " Jawab Rin dengan nada yang bahagia.

"Kagome- _sama,_ aku membuatkan ikan bakar untukmu juga. Ini." Rin menyerahkan seporsi ikan bakar padaku yang beralaskan sebuah daun. Porsi ikan yang diberikan padaku lebih besar daripada yang akan ia makan.

"Kenapa kau.."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, ia menyelaku, "Karena Kagome-sama sedang sakit, maka kau harus makan lebih banyak dariku agar cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain bersamaku." Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi, Rin.."

Ia mengabaikan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, lebih tepatnya ia mencoba untuk memperhatikan apa yang kulontarkan padanya. Ia sungguh gadis kecil yang perhatian.

 **—** **o0o—**

Bolero hangat milik Sesshomaru yang telah rapi aku serahkan pada Rin untuk diberikan pada Sesshomaru. Aku tak bisa memberikannya langsung padanya, bukan karena takut atau malu. Sesshomaru sedang tidak berada di sini, sejak tadi pagi hingga menjelang malam ia belum kunjung pulang. Ia meninggalkan Jaken dan Rin serta Aun. Pada bolero itu tak lupa kuberi sebuah parfum yang kupunya dan kubawa di era feodal ini. Parfum kesukaanku yang menyegarkan dan menentramkan untukku, aku harap dia menyukainya, walaupun hidung Sesshomaru sangat tajam dengan aroma —yang tak jauh berbeda dengan hidung Inuyasha. Kusematkan sebuah amplop yang berisi ucapan terima kasihku padanya serta tentang jubahnya yang masih kukenakan ini.

"Rin, tolong berikan itu pada Sesshomaru, ya?" Pintaku pada Rin.

"Dan ini, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Aku mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari kantong tasku. Biasanya aku memberikan ini pada Shippo, tapi kali ini akan aku berikan pada Rin yang sudah berbaik hati padaku. Kuulurkan tanganku yang berisi beberapa lolipop padanya.

 _"_ _Hai, arigatou."_ Ucapnya senang karena lolipop yang kuberikan itu.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada Rin yang berada di samping Jaken. Seperti biasa, Jaken terus menggerutu dan aku tidak ingin membahasa apa yang ia bahas. Hanya membuang tenaga saja. Jubah Sesshomaru yang besar ini terkena hempusan angin yang mulai terasa dingin malam ini. Aku berharap malam ini tidak hujan. Walaupun sudah di pengujung musim semi, hujan masih sering turun meskipun tidak sederas saat awal musim. Jubah Sesshomaru yang kukenakan ini juga terasa hangat, aku rasa apa yang dikenakan olehnya semuanya hangat. Apa karena dia seorang siluman anjing? Walaupun begitu, ia mewarisi kehebatan ayahnya.

Tas ransel yang kugendong di punggungku terasa lebih ringan, setelah aku membagi ramen bersama Rin yang begitu menyukainya. Isi tasku lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Di dalamnya masih terdapat kotak obat yang kubawa dari rumah bersama makanan instan yang sering kumakan bersama dengan Sango, Miroku, Shippo, dan juga Inuyasha. Aku teringat saat Shippo dan Inuyasha saling berebut makanan ringan yang kubawa. Inuyasha sering bertingkah seperti anak-anak, sedangkan Shippo bertingkah lebih dewasa dari usianya. Bagaimana tingkah mereka bisa terbalik seperti itu?

Kupercepat langkahku menuju desa tempat tinggal nenek Kaede. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat cahaya terang dibalik sebuah hutan. Entah ada apa di hutan hingga ada cahaya yang terang bersinar, jarang —hampir tidak pernah hutan itu bersinar terang kecuali jika ada manusia yang berada di hutan tersebut. Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar samar dari arah samping. Bulu kudukku berdiri di gelapnya malam yang tak berhiaskan cahaya indah bulan. Hanya bulan sabit kecil yang berada di langit, yang sering tertutup awan. Mungkin akan kembali turun hujan malam ini.

Lagi, aku mendengar langkah kaki itu lebih cepat. Aku mencoba untuk berjalan lebih cepat agar aku mampu melihat dengan jelas orang yang tengah berjalan dari arah samping. Suara langkah kaki itu hilang di balik pepohonan yang terkena sedikit cahaya.

Aku melihat rambut putih panjang sekilas. Bukankah itu Inuyasha? Aku ingin memastikan apa yang kulihat itu memang Inuyasha atau justru Sesshomaru. Jika Inuyasha, apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Apa ia sedang mencariku? Akan tetapi, jika ia mencariku bukankah hanya dengan aromaku sudah cukup? Atau ia tak bisa membedakan aromaku dengan aroma Kikyo yang berada di sampingnya setelah kejadian yang melukai perutku saat itu? Apakah ia rancu untuk membedakan aromaku? Namun, jika itu Sesshomaru, apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Apa ia memburuku sebagai umpan untuk menghabisi Inuyasha? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun ia bersikap dingin di luar, sebenarnya ia hangat. Aku ingat benar dengan pertemuan pertama kami saat aku baru saja memasuki era feodal di musim gugur. Saat aku baru saja selesai memanjat dan berjalan di sekitar sumur pemakan tulang itu, aku melihatnya menebas seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang lewat di depan wajahnya. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat sikapnya kemarin aku rasa dia tidaklah sepenuhnya dingin, adakalanya ia bersikap sangat hangat. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ia membopongku bukan meninggalkanku dibawah hujan malam itu?

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat dibalik pohon yang kini menutupi tubuhku. Tapi, kurasa keterkejutanku takkan mengganggu mereka. Aku berharap yang kulihat bukanlah Inuyasha, tapi Sesshomaru. Tapi, nyatanya aku salah. Yang kulihat adalah Inuyasha yang sedang bersama Kikyo. Aku sedikit mengintip dan mencuri dengar tentang apa yang mereka katakan. Inuyasha dan Kikyo? Kenapa bukan Sesshomaru dan Kikyo? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tidak berada di dekat Inuyasha?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku takkan membiarkan Naraku memiliki dirimu. Hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu dari Naraku." Ucap Inuyasha. Ia memeluk Kikyo dengan paksa. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa mereka seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tak berada di sini?

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Apa kau sudah gila? Lepaskan aku!" Kikyo meronta pada Inuyasha dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Inuyasha. Inuyasha memeluknya lebih erat.

Pada akhirnya Kikyo kalah. Ia melunak dalam pelukan hangat Inuyasha. Pelukan Inuyasha yang selama ini ia rindukan, ia berpelukan dengan seseorang yangg ia rindukan selama ini. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Kikyo pasti sangat merindukan sosok Inuyasha. Lima puluh tahun yang lalu setelah ia menyegel Inuyasha pada pohon suci, ia terpaksa membuat permohonan pada _shikon no tama_ untuk menghindari Naraku. Hanya dengan menyegel Inuyasha-lah ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Inuyasha. Itulah yang ia katakan padaku saat itu. Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Inuyasha ia melakukan itu, bahkan ia menggunakan _shikon no tama_ untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kikyo. Hanya Inuyasha yang mampu memahaminya.

Setelah lama berpelukan, Inuyasha melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. menempatkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajah Kikyo. Merasakan suhu tubuh wanita itu mengalir pada telapak tangannya. Mata keduanya meredup, tetapi pandangan mereka hanya menunjukkan cinta dan kasih. Jarak wajah keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja. Bukannya mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajahnya, sebaliknya, Inuyasha berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kikyo.

Awalnya dia hanya memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada wajah dan bibir mungil Kikyo. Tapi, kemudian Inuyasha berusaha memberikan sapuan lembut pada bibir itu. Ia tak memperhatikan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku yang berada di balik pohon. Ia tak bisa mencium aromaku. Aroma Kikyo terasa lebih kuat di hidungnya itu.

 _Brukk_

Tas ranselku terjatuh. Aku tak ingin menyita perhatian Inuyasha yang tengah bermesaraan dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Aku pergi dengan perlahan-lahan dengan langkah kaki yang begitu pelan supaya tak menimbulkan efek suara yang bisa membangunkan Inuyasha dari kisah romansanya bersama Kikyo. Aku hanya ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengganggunya? Aku tak ingin menghalangi kisah mereka. Aku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai rasa pada Inuyasha, tapi aku rasa tidak tepat jika aku mengganggu kisahnya bersama orang yang sungguh ia cinta. Aku hanya ingin dia mencintaiku seutuhnya, sama dengan aku yang tidak menginginkan orang lain mengganggu kisah kami.

Aku terus berjalan perlahan tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang berada di depanku. Bahkan jika ada pohon yang tertabrak olehku. Aku berharap seseorang tak ada yang menemukanku dan membiarkan aku terluka parah. Tanpa terasa buliran air mataku mulai jatuh. Seperti benteng yang terbuat dari es yang akan hancur saat matahari menerpanya. Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika aku tadi tidak pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkan Rin yang terlampau bahagia saat bersamaku. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana ia menyukai ramen yang kumasakkan untuknya, bagaimana ia memberikan ikan bakar dengan porsi yang besar untukku karena aku masih sakit, bahkan ia tidur dalam pelukanku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas semua itu. Seandainya aku tak pernah hadir pada zaman feodal. Seandainya...

 _Brukk_

Aku menabrak seseorang. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku menabarak seseorang karena aku berjalan dengan menunduk. Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan tangisanku agar —siapapun itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku terus menunduk. Namun, aku bisa merasakan perutku yang terluka kembali sakit dan aku bisa mencium bau anyir. Seseorang yang kutabrak tidak beranjak dari posisinya, ia tetap berdiri mematung —mungkin ia mengamatiku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak dengan tatapanku yang penuh air mata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 3**

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku menabraknya. Dia menunduk dan mengamatiku sejak tadi. Ia memandang rendah diriku yang nyatanya dicampakkan oleh Inuyasha ketika Kikyo kembali padanya. Ia tersenyum untuk mengejekku. Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?

Dia..

Naraku.

Apakah ia menginginkan _shikon no tama_ yang kupunya? Bagaimana bisa ia secepat kilat menemukan keberadaanku? Aku menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat apakah Inuyasha menyadari kehadiran musuhnya atau tidak. Apakah ia hanya akan fokus pada Kikyo yang berada di hadapannya? Dan mengabaikan musuhnya ini?

"Kagome.. _Hmpph.._ Sepertinya kekuatan spiritualmu kembali tersegel. Karena kau tak dapat mengetahui di mana aku, aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sebelum akhirnya berada di belakangmu dan kau menabrakku. _Hmmph."_

Aku kembali menatapnya. Tubuhku bergetar berhadapan dengannya. Ada rasa takut yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Biasanya aku tak takut dengan Naraku, tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa takut. Mungkin karena kesendirian dan kesedihan yang sedang kualami, serasa membuatku akan mudah untuk terseret pada kubu Naraku yang gelap. Aku tak ingin terseret ke dalamnya.

Tangan kiri Naraku mencengkeram kedua sisi pipiku dengan kerasnya. Aku merasakan kuku-kukunya yang panjang itu akan menusukku jika aku bergerak sedikit saja. Kututup kedua mataku, dan berharap seseorang menolongku. Dalam sekejap saja, Naraku membawaku entah ke mana bagaikan kilat. Aku tak tahu apakah sebelumnya Inuyasha menyadari tentang kehadiran Naraku atau ia terhalang dengan aroma Kikyo. Saat kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Kami berada di sebuah tempat yan luas dan aku tak tahu di mana. Mungkin ia membawaku kemari untuk dihabisi langsung agar orang lain tidak tahu.

" _Hmmph.._ Naraku.." Gumam seseorang dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat dengan nada meremehkan Naraku.

Naraku melepaskan cengkeramannyanya dari wajahku. Ia memandang fokus pada seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Ia berjalan perlahan melewatiku dan menuju ke arah seseorang yang nampaknya mengganggu ritualnya malam ini. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi semacam cangkang dan capit tambahan itu masih mencengkeramku dengan kuat. Ia tidak akan membiarkanku lolos dengan mudahnya.

" _Hmmph,_ lihat.." Ia mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk menoleh ke arahku. Naraku langsung menarik badanku untuk menghadap ke depan dan melihat siapa yang berada di sana.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku tersenyum tak percaya dengan nada mengejek. "Aku tak percaya kau datang lebih dahulu dan menemukanku lebih cepat daripada Inuyasha. Penciumanmu lebih tajam dari Inuyasha."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _hanyou_ bodoh itu." Sesshomaru menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naraku mulai menyerang Sesshomaru dengan cepat. Hal itu dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Sesshomaru menggunakan cakar beracunnya.

"Sesshomaru, _nande_? Kekuatanmu tak seperti biasa."

" _Hmmph.._ Benarkah? Itu hanya sekedar pemanasan saja."

Naraku mencoba terus untuk melukai Sesshomaru dengan mengeluarkan berbagai cara agar Sesshomaru kewalahan. Tapi, semuanya nampak seperti tidak sesuai dengan rencana Naraku. Dengan mudah, jurus apapun yang Naraku coba untuk menghadang Sesshomaru, ditampiknya dengan mudah. Sesshomaru terus menghujaninya dengan kuku beracun miliknya atau dengan menggunakan Tokijin.

Naraku tiba-tiba berhenti, ia mencengkeramku lebih kuat. Kutahan rasa sakit yang menderaku dengan menutup mataku dan menggertakkan rahang ini sekuat yang kubisa. Bahkan lukaku yang disebabkan oleh Inuyasha kembali terasa lebih nyeri daripada sebelumnya. Kenapa luka-luka yang ada di tubuhku menjadi terasa sakit kembali? Apakah tubuhku terlalu lemah? Apa semua ini disebabkan oleh hatiku yang lemah setelah melihat Inuyasha dengan Kikyo?

Aku mendengar sebuah tebasan pedang tepat di samping telingaku. Suara tebasan pedang yang nyaring itu seolah-olah akan ikut menebasku. Napasku yang kutahan dari tadi kini bisa kuhembuskan dengan bebas. Aku tak lagi merasakan cengkeraman kuat yang begitu menggangguku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan aku ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kulihat sekelilingku, dan aku tak lagi melihat sosok Naraku. Sosok yang kini kulihat di hadapanku adalah sosok yang beberapa kali sering menolongku saat aku dalam keadaan buruk karena Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru.

Dia hanya terdiam melihatku. Seperti biasanya, dengan tatapan dinginnya itu ia memandangku tajam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi di depannya. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Wajah kami berdekatan hanya beberapa senti meter yang tersisa dari jarak wajah kami berdua. Aku tegang. Ia mencoba menelusuri lekuk wajahku dengan tangan kanannya. Merasakan suhu tubuhku mengalir pada telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, aku yakin itu bukan sebuah ilusi.

Napasku tak beraturan dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku saat ini. Tubuhku menegang dan jantungku berdegub kencang.

 _"_ _Hmmph.."_

Tangannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di leherku. Napasku tercekat. Kukunya yang panjang itu sudah menembus kulit leherku dan menggoresnya. Kututup mataku dan bersiap apa yang ia lakukan, bahkan jika ia akan membunuhku aku tak apa, aku sering merasa bersalah padanya. Ia masih sering memburu pedang Tessaiga yang diinginkannya —yang diwariskan ayahnya pada Inuayasha— karena ia merasa bahwa seorang _hanyou_ seperti Inuyasha tidaklah pantas menerima pedang Tessaiga yang ditempa dengan taring milik ayahnya. Dan ketika ia akan merebut pedang itu, aku selalu berada di samping Inuyasha dan balik menyerangnya. Bahkan pernah panah suciku menembus bahunya dan ia terluka.

Sesshomaru menghentikan gerakan tangannya itu dan ia menarik kukunya dari leherku. Darah mulai menetes perlahan dan membasahi jubahnya yang kupakai ini. Kubuka mataku, apakah ia masih ada di hadapanku? Ataukah ia sudah pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian?

Mataku terbuka perlahan, dan Sesshomaru masih berdiri di hadapanku. Sosok itu hanya diam, sesekali poni rambutnya tertiup oleh angin. Namun, laki-laki yang berada di depanku tak bergerak sedikitpun dari situ.

"Menyedihkan." Ujarnya. Ia melirik ke arahku.

Tanpa terasa buliran mataku membasahi pipiku setelah sebelumnya sudah berhenti saat Naraku membawaku. Hatiku terlalu lemah belakangan ini. Apakah aku terlalu kecewa dengan sikap Inuyasha yang seperti itu? Benar, aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk permasalahan yang sepele. Tidak, bagaimana masalah perasaan ini kuanggap sepele? Bahkan ketika aku sudah mengetahui cinta pertama Inuyasha adalah Kikyo dan aku tak bisa membantah jika Inuyasha belum bisa melupakan Kikyo walaupun Kikyo sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Walaupun Kikyo sudah menyegelnya selama kurang lebih lima puluh tahun, Inuyasha akan memperlihatkan betapa paniknya ia ketika semuanya menyangkut tentang Kikyo meskipun aku berada di sampingnya, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk ikut bersamanya.

 _Tes.._

Buliran air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku rasa, aku sering bertemu dengannya saat menangis. Kenapa harus selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini? Aku rasa ini sudah kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis, _Miko_?" tanyanya padaku. Aku masih sesunggukan dan tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menceritakannya." Lanjutnya. Ia melirik ke arah belakangku sekilas.

"Inuyasha lagi?" dia terlihat tersenyum sebentar. Benarkah ia tersenyum atau hanya ilusiku saja? Apakah ia berbahagia dengan penderitaan yang kurasakan? Atau dia sudah bisa menebaknya dengan melihat wajahku saja?

Dengan cepat tangan Sesshomaru menarikku untuk menuju suatu tempat setelah sebelumnya ia mencoba untuk mencekikku dengan tangannya itu. Aku tak tahu ia akan membawaku ke mana. Aku memegang bulu hangat Sesshomaru saat ia terbang. Tatapannya yang tajam fokus ke depan tanpa memperhatikanku. Aku hanya diam, dan aku tak mau menyita perhatiannya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih itu terhempaskan oleh angin dan sesekali menyapu wajahku. Rambutnya sangat lembut seperti melakukan perawatan pada sebuah salon yang bagus. Angin malam berhembus dengan tenang dan malam ini tidak hujan. Aku hanya menurut saja, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya aku akan melawan Sesshomaru demi Inuyasha, kini aku hanya melakukan apapun demi diriku. Untuk kehidupanku sendiri di zaman feodal.

Pikiranku melayang pada Inuyasha. Belakangan ini aku sering terpuruk jika hal itu mengenai Inuyasha dengan Kikyo. Betapa bodohnya aku? Apakah ini benar-benar yang namanya cinta? _Hmmph.._ Aku menyukai Inuyasha. Namun, aku juga tahu bahwa cinta pertama Inuyasha adalah Kikyo dan aku tak bisa membantah jika Inuyasha belum bisa melupakan Kikyo walaupun Kikyo sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Pepatah itu benar adanya, jika cinta pertama tidak akan pernah mati di hati yang mencintainya.

Aku tak tahu kemana Sesshomaru akan membawaku pergi. Apakah ia akan membunuhku? Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benakku, tidak ada yang lain. Sesshomaru adalah tipikal orang yang akan membunuh lawannya tanpa ampun. Ia tak pandang bulu siapa pun yang menjadi lawannya akan segera ia habisi. Bahkan Inuyasha yang adiknya sendiri, ia tak segan-segan untuk menghabisinya kapanpun. Apalagi aku? Aku adalah teman Inuyasha, tentu saja aku sama saja dengan lawannya yang harus segera ia habisi. Tapi, jika ia memang ingin membunuhku, kenapa ia tidak langsung membunuhku saja saat tangannya sudah berada tepat dileherku? Kenapa saat itu ia tidak langsung menghabisiku saja? Apa ia akan menunjukkan pada Inuyasha saat ia akan membunuhku?

Ia berhenti. Aku langsung berdiri di belakangnya. Bulu hangatnya yang dari tadi kupegang, kini kujatuhkan di tanah perlahan. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Bagaimana sosoknya yang kejam itu membawaku ke puncak yang dari sana aku bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang indah? Angin-angin tak henti-hentinya ingin menghempaskanku kapan saja. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang ada di bawah sana. Sungguh indah. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan tempat yang begitu indah seperti ini? Gugusan bintang nampak malu-malu memperlihatkan dirinya di langit malam. Ia hanya mengintip sekilas dan cahaya yang mereka pancarkan tidak seterang biasanya. Aku masih ternganga melihat keindahan yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku berjalan maju perlahan dan berdiri di samping Sesshomaru. Angin kembali bertiup dan kembali menghempaskan rambutnya berwarna putih itu. Aku masih ternganga dan ia langsung duduk begitu saja dengan memejamkan matanya. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya. Air mataku terhapus oleh angin yang terus berhembus perlahan.

"Sesshomaru.." Panggilku.

"Hmm.." Jawabnya. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya."

"Kau tak takut padaku?" ia membuka matanya dan melirik padaku.

"Tidak." Aku tersenyum dan menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu, harusnya aku takut padamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku tak bisa. Bahkan jika kau tadi membunuhku, aku tak takut. Walaupun tadi sempat terbersit dalam pikiranku 'apakah hidupku akan berakhir sedini mungkin' saat kau mencoba menggoreskan kukumu itu di leherku." Lanjutku.

"Jika aku takut padamu, bukankah terlihat betapa pecundangnya diriku dibandingkan dengan Rin? Ia lebih kecil dariku, dan ia tak takut padamu sama sekali. Bahkan ia lebih takut dengan manusia daripada dengan _youkai."_

"Kau memang wanita yang sungguh aneh, _miko."_

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebakku dengan tepat? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" aku menatapnya tajam.

 _"_ _Naniyo?"_ tanyanya datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menebak apa yang terjadi padaku dengan benar? Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku juga atau aku mengikutiku?" tanyaku penuh selidik padanya.

" _Baka._ Semuanya tergambar dengan jelas di wajahmu."

Kami terdiam. Suara nyanyian jangkrik menghiasi malam. Bulan sabit yang hampir tak terlihat dengan mata telanjang itu bertengger di atas sana. Suara desahan rumput yang bergoyang karena angin bisa terdengar jelas.

"Aku merasa dekat dengannya, namun nyatanya aku jauh."

Ia menoleh ke arahku sekilas dan ia kembali menghadap ke depan. _"Naniyo?"_

"Aku merasa bahwa diriku dengan Inuyasha sedekat urat nadi. Tapi, kenyataannya aku dan dia sungguh jauh seperti jarak bumi dengan matahari."

"Selama ini aku berada di samping Inuyasha karena Nenek Kaede menyuruhku untuk membantu Inuyasha mengumpulkan _shikon no tama._ Tapi, sekarang Kikyo sudah berada di sisi Inuyasha dan ia memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang jauh labih hebat daripada diriku. Jadi, belakangan ini aku sering berpikir untuk apa lagi aku berada di sampingnya? Bukankah aku sudah tidak berarti lagi jika berada di sampingnya? Toh, aku beberapa hari ini tak ada di kelompok itu, ia hanya diam tanpa mencariku. Bukankah sudah berakhir? Tugasku sudah selesai. Dan aku harus secepatnya pulang pada duniaku."

Aku tersenyum pahit. Sesshomaru menoleh padaku dengan lirikan matanya yang tajam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Air mataku kembali menghiasi pipiku. Tugasku di zaman feodal ini sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali pada duniaku. Apakah aku juga harus melupakan semua kenanganku di sini?

Suara jangkrik yang menghiasi malam yang indah ini terdengar lebih keras. Bunyinya yang terdengar nyaring seperti lagu penghantar tidur. Aku kembali teringat dengan suara Rin saat tertidur di sampingku. Sayup-sayup suara desahan angin membuatku terkantuk. Kujatuhkan kepalaku ke samping dan aku merasakan kepalaku terbentur sebuah benda hangat, baju berbulu milik Sesshomaru.

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku mendengar ayam berkokok dengan jelas. Aku bisa mencium udara segar tanpa ragu. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya sebelum ia sepenuhnya berada di singgasananya. Ia sudah membelaiku dengan lembut di pagi ini. Aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya, kubuka mataku yang terasa masih terperangkap dalam indahnya malam yang berhiaskan bulan sabit yang samar-samar. Aku meregangkan tubuhku seperti kebiasaanku, dan saat aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri aku masih mendapati sosoknya yang duduk dengan tegak walaupun matanya terpejam. Kuamati wajahnya yang tak jauh berbeda lekukannya. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat warna magenta yang berada di pipinya, yang terlihat seperti coretan. Tapi, ini sebuah tanda lahir dari seorang _youkai._ Indah. Belum lagi, tanda bulan sabit yang berwarna ungu yang berada di tengah dahinya, hingga rambutnya yang putih tergerai itu. Apa semua _inu daiyoukai_ seperti ini?

 _"_ _Miko, doushittano?"_ tanyanya masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Aku kaget. Ia mengetahui apa yang kulakukan. Ia tahu bahwa aku dari tadi mengamati wajahnya itu.

 _"_ _A-aa, d-daijoubu."_ Sergahku gugup.

Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arahku. Ekspresi wajah datarnya sudah terlihat di wajahnya, seperti biasanya. Ia memicingkan mata pada, seolah-olah mencari tahu dibalik ekspresi wajahku.

 _"_ _Eih, naniyo?"_

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia langsung berdiri saja.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

Ia sungguh tak menggubrisku. Ia tak memberiku jawaban sama sekali. Membuatku bertanya-tanya kemana ia akan pergi. Aku mengikutinya saja dan mencoba menyeimbanginya yang berjalan dengan santai. Namun, jalan santai yang diambil oleh Sesshomaru berbeda dengan Inuyasha, ia mengambil langkah yang lebih besar. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku, ia mengambil dua langkah sekaligus. Ia terus berjalan pelan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya. Apa ia tidak merasa bosan diam seperti itu?

"Sessh—"

 _Grep._

Ia meraih tanganku pelan. Kuku tangannya yang tajam mencoba menerobos celah-celah antar jari tangan kiriku. Ia memaksakan tangan besarnya itu masuk memenuhi rongga yang ada. Ia menggandeng tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka bermaksud untuk bertanya apa maksud dari ini.

"Aku akan terbang." Ujarnya singkat.

Segera mungkin aku meraih baju hangatnya yang terlampir di bahu kanannya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia terbang di menembus awan. Kututup mataku sambil menikmati hembusan udara yang begitu segar. Sesshomaru sepertinya tak akan memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya tentang genggaman tangannya ini. Ia pasti mencoba menenangkanku. Aku tahu ia begitu menyayangi Inuyasha tanpa harus ia mengatakannya. Semua tergambar dari tindakannya, walaupun tak jarang ia ingin merebut pedang Tessaiga milik Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru menukik perlahan. Aku rasa ia akan turun di suatu tempat. Mungkin ia membawaku pada Rin dan Jaken. Ia sering mengkhawatirkan Rin, jika gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berada dalam bahaya. Perlahan, Sesshomaru mendarat dengan hati-hati di tanah. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang dari tadi terpaut dengan tangannya. Aku membenahi tampilanku yang tertiup angin saat terbang. Kulihat sekelilling daerah itu, ini terlihat sangat tidak asing dengan diriku. Sebuah desa yang terasa akrab denganku. Bukankah..

Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia balik menatapku. Aku tak bisa mengartikan setiap perilakunya yang susah ditebak itu. Tatapan tajamku berubah menjadi tatapan nanar yang siap menangis kapan saja.

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku harus memulangkanmu pada Inuyasha dan rombongannya."

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang sedang kualami, tapi, kenapa?"

Tangisanku pecah di hadapannya. Aku merasa cengeng sekali, dan aku merasa aku sekarang lemah tak seperti dahulu. Kepercayaanku telah dirusak oleh Inuyasha dan ia membalasnya dengan kekecewaan. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar derap langkah kaki gerombolan orang menuju kemari. Mereka berulang kali memanggil namaku dengan nada yang gembira. Suara Shippo yang lantang memanggilku berulang kali tak membuatku tergugah untuk menoleh ke arah mereka. Aku masih menatap Sesshomaru dengan banyak pertanyaan yang masih bergejolak. Setelah semua yang kukatakan semalam, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku saat ini tidak ingin bertemu Inuyasha?

"Kagome!" teriak Shippo dengan bahagia itu benar-benar terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku.

Mereka telah sampai. Aku yakin, mereka melihat aku dan Sesshomaru yang saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Kagome- _chan, daijoubu?"_ Sango bertanya padaku.

"Kagome _-sama.."_ Miroku ikut memanggil namaku.

"Oii, Sesshomaru!" Teriak Inuyasha yang datang sambil menggendong Kikyo di punggungnya.

 _"_ _Hmmph."_

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kagome? Jadi, beberapa hari ini kau yang menculik Kagome?" teriak Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru.

 _"_ _Baka."_ Jawab Sesshomaru. Ia masih menatapku tajam. Ia melirikku tajam dan berjalan perlahan meinggalkanku yang masih dalam posisi mematung. Jubah miliknya terhempaskan oleh angin perlahan bersama dengan dirinya yang pergi. Aromanya masih tercium benar di jubah yang kupakai.

"Keh, jangan pergi!" teriak Inuyasha lagi. Sungguh berisik.

Semua yang ada di sini menyambutku dengan bahagia, binar-binar mata mereka yang ceria tergambar dengan jelas. Hanya diriku yang tak senang berada di sini. Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa merasa bersyukur ketika Sesshomaru mengantarkanku pada Inuyasha. Aku sedang merasa tak nyaman dengan Inuyasha, tapi bersama Sesshomaru belakangan ini membuat lukaku akan Inuyasha mulai memudar. Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini, Sesshomaru? Apa maksud dengan genggaman tangan yang kau lakukan tadi? Bahkan kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya. Apa maksudnya?

Kau begitu misterius, Sesshomaru.

 ** _Catatan:_**

 ** _FanFiction ini saya usahakan untuk terus di-update chapter-nya setiap seminggu sekali pada hari Jumat. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia menunggu dengan setia kelanjutan tulisan ini. Oh iya, panggil saya Emma untuk lebih akrab!_**

 ** _Saya menerima kritik, saran, atau masukan apapun itu dengan senang hati. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, apalagi sampai memberikan apresiasi pada karya saya yang idenya gaje macam ini. Review, please ^^_**

 ** _Salam hangat,_**

 ** _Emma Griselda_**

 ** _Surakarta, 24 Februari 2017_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 4**

 **—** **o0o—**

"Oii, Sesshomaru! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Kagome?" Inuyasha masih berteriak menuntut jawaban dari Sesshomaru yang pergi menjauh.

Aku masih mematung dengan posisi yang sama saat aku dan Sesshomaru saling berhadapan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Kikyo menatap tajam ke arahku. Walaupun pandanganku buram karena tangisan tak berasalanku, aku masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku.

" _Baka._ Apa kau tak melihatnya? Itu semua ulahmu." Ucap Sesshomaru sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sesshomaru. Dedaunan mulai bergemerisik saat dahan-dahan pohon itu bersinggungan dengan desahan angin. Suara dedaunan yang mulai bergemerisik seolah-olah mereka mencemoohku. Mencemooh betapa lemahnya aku. Shippo segera menghambur ke arahku dan bertanya-tanya padaku namun aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berada di samping Inuyasha. Aku terlalu lelah membiarkan hati rapuhku untuk mendekat pada sumber kesakitanku.

"Kagome! Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Shippo nyaring. Aku berbalik badan menghadap ke arah Sango. Namun, aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kagome, doushittano?"

"Kagome- _chan, doushittano?"_

"Kagome _-sama, daijoubu?"_ Miroku mencemaskanku.

Aku hanya berjalan ke arah rumah Nenek Kaede tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih panjang tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku merasa kebingungan untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Mereka hanya mengikutiku tanpa berkata-kata. Sesekali Miroku dan Sango berbisik untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku malam itu, apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, tentang bagaimana bisa aku bersama Sesshomaru hingga tentang jubah kimono Sesshomaru yang kupakai.

Kuhapus air mataku yang masih tersisa di pipiku. Kulihat Nenek Kaede berada di depan rumah dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia. Apakah ia bahagia melihatku setelah beberapa hari ini aku tak ada?

"Kagome! Aku senang melihatmu kembali di sini. _Daijoubu?"_ tanyanya dengan mengumbar senyumnya yang khas itu.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku lansung menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Tangisanku pecah di bahunya. Hanya Nenek Kaede yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Aku berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Kagome, _doushitta?"_

Tangisanku semakin menjadi. Ia membelai rambutku pelan untuk menenangkanku. Ia berharap ketika aku tenang, ia bisa bertanya padaku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

"Kehh, kau payah Kagome! Kau diapakan oleh si keparat Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha.." Sango mencegah Inuyasha berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Inuyasha! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya, kau bisa mengumpulkan _shikon no tama_ berkat dirinya." Kikyo memperingatkan Inuyasha. Suaranya yang manis itu sudah pasti bisa meredam Inuyasha. Ia berpura-pura di depan Inuyasha seolah ia tidak mempunyai _shikon no tama._ Padahal, ia memakai _shikon no tama_ yang utuh untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakan _shikon no tama_ yang dia pakai terdapat setitik hitam berukuran kecil yang tercemar. Hanya aku dan Kikyo yang bisa merasakan kehadiran _shikon no tama._ Tapi, bagaimana bisa _miko_ sehebat dia mencemari _shikon no tama_ walaupun hanya setitik kecil?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Kagome sepertinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik yang bisa ikut dalam perjalanan." Jawab Inuyasha.

"Shippo!" lanjutnya dengan memanggil Shippo.

"Oii."

"Kau di sini bersama Kagome dan juga Nenek Kaede."

"Baik."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Inuyasha benar. Keadaanku sedang tidak baik untuk ikut dalam perjalanan mencari pecahan shikon no tama yang tersebar luas di penjuru negeri. Tapi, di sisi lain aku ingin tetap ikut dalam rombongan, tapi ketika Inuyasha berkata seperti itu, aku merasa secara tidak langsung ia berkata bahwa dia sudah tidak membutuhkan kehadiranku lagi. Bukankah itu wajar? Ada Kikyo yang juga bisa melihat shikon no tama berada.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang berjalan menjauhi tempatku berada. Canda tawa dari mereka tak seriuh biasanya. Tapi, Inuyasha terdengar lebih bahagia daripada saat aku berada di sana. Aku menoleh ke arah rombongan yang sudah berangkat itu. Perlahan, sosok mereka tak terlihat layaknya ditelan bumi. Seseorang menarikku untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Nenek Kaede. Ia menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ketika kami sudah berada di dalam rumah, ia menyodoriku satu setelan baju seorang _miko_ seperti yang ia pakai. Aku menerimanya dan segera mengganti pakaianku yang sepertinya sudah tak layak untuk kukenakan kembali. Kulipat jubah milik Sesshomaru yang sempat kukenakan untuk beberapa hari ini dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku duduk di samping Nenek Kaede yang menghadap tungku dengan panci yang digantung tepat di atas tungku. Kami terdiam. Aku tahu, Nenek Kaede menungguku untuk berbicara sesuatu yang kualami beberapa hari ini.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Nenek Kaede." Panggilku lirih. Ia membenahi api agar tetap menyala stabil.

"Katakanlah, Kagome. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Semuanya khawatir ketika kau tak ada di sini."

"Benar, Kagome! Kami khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kami khawatir padamu, apalagi jika Naraku menangkapmu." Shippo menimpali.

Aku menunduk. Aku menimbang-nimbang apakah yang akan kukatakan ini akan membuat mereka semakin khawatir, apakah yang aku katakan ini pantas atau tidak, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengatakannya pada Nenek Kaede dan juga Shippo.

"Sebenarnya.." Perkataanku terhenti, aku berusaha memilih kata-kata agar pantas kuucapkan di depan Nenek Kaede karena ini menyangkut tentang Kikyo yang merupakan kakak kandung Nenek Kaede.

Shippo menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya, Naraku kemarin menangkapku."

 _"_ _Nani?!"_ Shippo berteriak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nenek Kaede penuh selidik.

"Sepertinya kekuatan spiritualku tersegel, sehingga aku tak mengetahui keberadaanya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon."

"Tersegel? Siapa yang menyegelnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang menyegelnya. Sepertinya, lemahnya hatiku yang membuatnya tersegel tanpa sengaja." Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi pada Nenek Kaede, mungkin memang itulah jawabannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari Naraku?"

"Sesshomaru yang menyelamatkanku." Jawabku lirih.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kau yakin Kagome, bahwa yang menyelamatkanmu Sesshomaru?" tanya Shippo yang meragukan jika Sesshomarulah yang menyelamatkanku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Nampaknya, Sesshomaru banyak berubah semenjak Rin ikut dengannya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan atas praduga itu. Karena aku sendiri sesungguhnya juga tidak mengetahui kenapa ia menyelamatkanku. Aku tak ingin berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, mengingat kebaikannya.

"Lalu hari sebelumnya, Kagome? Kau kemana?"

"Shippo benar, saat Inuyasha pulang membawa Kak Kikyo, aku tak melihatmu pulang bersama Inuyasha."

 _Inuyasha._ Semua cerita selalu berawal darinya. Semua yang kualami belakangan ini juga berawal dari Inuyasha. Kenapa harus dia? Ketika aku tak ingin membahas tentangnya, namun semua orang justru berusaha untuk menggali dan membahas topik tentangnya.

"Aku berjalan di belakang Inuyasha.." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan kosa kata yang tepat. "Dan aku terluka saat itu. Aku berusaha untuk terus berjalan, tapi nyatanya tubuh mungilku tak mampu menahan luka itu, dan sungguh beruntung aku kala itu karena Sesshomaru berada di belakangku dan ia membawaku."

"Sesshomaru lagi?" Shippo tersentak. "Kebetulan yang aneh." Gumamnya.

Nenek Kaede hanya terdiam sambil membenahi kayu bakar pada tungku.

"Ia mengobatiku dan memberikan jubahnya padaku karena bajuku telah robek. Rin memberikan makanan dengan porsi besar untukku, seharusnya ia memakan porsiku. Akan tetapi, ia dengan senang hati memilih porsi yang kecil karena aku sedang sakit."

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka, Kagome?" Nenek Kaede berbalik dan menatapku.

"Saat berperang dan akan menyelamatkan Kikyo, Kagome berniat memanah musuh agar bisa menyelamatkan Kikyo. Tapi, Inuyasha malah menghempaskannya dengan keras hingga ia menghantam batang pohon. Aku rasa cakar tajam Inuyasha mengenai Kagome juga." Shippo menjelaskan pada Nenek Kaede. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menceritakan hal itu di depan Nenek Kaede.

"Apa benar begitu, Kagome?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa Inuyasha berlaku seperti itu pada orang yang ia percayai?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya kala itu. Mungkin ia berpikir aku akan melukai Kikyo atau mungkin karena aku mengganggunya."

"Hmm.." Nenek Kaede terdiam. "Aku minta maaf atas nama kakakku, Kagome."

Aku ternganga mendengar pernyataannya. Bagaimana bisa Nenek Kaede berpikir seperti itu. Kenapa harus ia yang meminta maaf? Bahkan Kikyo pun tak salah. Akulah yang salah di sini. Aku hanyalah benalu bagi hubungan Inuyasha dan Kikyo.

"Karena ketika kakakku berada di samping Inuyasha, Inuyasha menjadi seperti itu padamu."

"Tak masalah. Sepertinya jika aku berada di posisi Inuyasha, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya."

Kami kembali terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kami berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Satu kata yang terbersit dalam pikiranku saat ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku hanya ingin "pulang". Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku berdiri dan meraih tas ranselku yang tergeletak di samping Shippo duduk.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Shippo.

"Aku ingin pulang saat ini."

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang mudah itu. lidahku terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Aku ingin melupakan tentang Inuyasha. Aku ingin melupakan tentang rasa yang pernah kumiliki padanya. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akan terus seperti itu. Inuyasha hanyalah milik Kikyo seorang, aku tak bisa mengusik kenyataan itu. Bahkan sepertinya takdir memang berkata seperti itu. Aku hanyalah sebuah payung yang dibutuhkan Inuyasha untuk berteduh saat hujan agar ia tidak jatuh sakit.

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Aku berpamitan pada Nenek Kaede dan juga Shippo.

"Shippo, jangan katakan alasanku untuk pulang pada Inuyasha. Jaga rahasia ini. Mengerti?"

 _"_ _Ehmm."_ Shippo mengangguk mengerti.

Kugendong tas ransel pada punggungku dan aku berjalan menuju sumur pemakan tulang. Aku melompat ke dalam sumur. Sumur yang sudah berusia kurang lebih 500 tahun itu menyambungkan antara dunia modern dan juga dunia feodal. Sumur inilah yang mempertemukanku dengan Inuyasha. Semuanya itu berawal dari sumur ini. Andai siang itu aku tak pernah datang ke kuil suci yang berada di pelataran rumahku untuk mencari Buyo —kucing kesayangan Sota. Andai aku tak pernah berdiri di dekat sumur ini.

Kupanjat tangga yang menempel pada dinding sumur ini. Kepalaku menyembul dari dalam sumur dan kulihat keadaan kuil suci ini yang tak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Kugeser pintu kuil itu. Kuhirup udara segar dengan menutup mataku. Aku berjalan menyusuri pelataran itu untuk menuju ke rumah. Aku bisa mendengar hembusan napasku yang terasa sedikit berat.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku saat memasuki ruang tamu. Kulepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Kagome, kau sudah pulang. Kau mandi terlebih dahulu atau istirahat? Jika kau mandi, aku siapkan air hangatnya."

"Aku ingin istirahat, Ma." Ucapku lesu sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku tidak berada di kamar kesayanganku. Aku rindu suasana kamarku. Kuletakkan tasku di sembarang tempat dan segera kurebahkan tubuhku pada ranjangku. Hangat dan nyaman. Mengingatkanku pada baju berbulu milik Sesshomaru.

 **—** **o0o—**

Sudah seminggu ini aku kembali pada duniaku. Aku kembali pada rutinitasku sehari-hari. Dengan kesibukanku yang padat sebagai mahasiswa semester awal, aku mengikuti perkuliahan dengan banyaknya tugas yang harus aku kerjakan karena ketertinggalanku. Semua itu karena aku pergi ke era feodal. Andai aku tidak pernah masuk pada era itu, aku tidak akan tertinggal sebanyak ini. Bahkan saat SMA, satu hari saja aku tidak masuk, sudah seperti gunung saja materi yang harus kukejar. Akan tetapi, kini aku seorang mahasiswi! Tugas yang bertumpuk sudah seperti kekasih jika dibandingkan dengan masa SMA.

Aku mempelajari Ilmu Sejarah. Aku mempelajari semua sejarah yang terjadi pada negaraku. Aku memepelajari tentang masa lalu. Entah bagaimana aku bisa lebih memilih Ilmu Sejarah. Program studi ini hanya akan mengingatkanku pada era feodal, yang sudah kulalui beberapa bulan ini. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di masa itu lebih banyak daripada di rumahku sendiri. Aku sering meminta izin tidak masuk kepada _sensei_ dengan berbagai alasan. Kakeklah yang akan menghubungi _sensei_ dan mengatakan alasan mengapa aku tidak hadir. Sungguh payahnya diriku!

Ketika gadis seusiaku memikirkan _make up, fashion,_ sesuai tren terbaru, aku malah sibuk memikirkan siluman yang datang padaku untuk _shikon no tama_ dan memikirkan rombonganku apakah ada yang terluka. Kenapa aku terus mengingat masa-masa di era feodal? Kenapa aku terus mencoba mengingatnya? Apa ini? Apa aku sedang merindukan mereka?

Aku berjalan kaki dengan santai menuju rumah setelah kuliah selesai di siang hari ini. Aku merasa kepulanganku ke sini terasa seperti sebuah pelarian dari masalah yang sedang kuhadapi di zaman feodal. Aku lari dari permasalahanku dengan Inuyasha. Bahkan aku tak mengucapkan salam perpisahanku dengannya. Jika aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan benar, bukankah aku seharusnya mengakhirinya dengan benar juga? Bukankah seharunya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua orang kukenal di sana? Bagaimana bisa aku hanya mengucapkan salam pada Nenek Kaede dan juga Shippo. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan rasa terima kasihku pada Sesshomaru tentang jubahnya, sebaliknya, aku membawa pulang jubah itu dan mencucinya dengan bersih. _Baka._

 _Wooshh_

Angin sepertinya ingin menghempaskanku. Aku mendongak, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di bawah pohon suci yang berada di pelataran rumah kami. Entah bagaimana, saat aku berada di bawah pohon ini aku selalu ingat tentang Inuyasha dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang kami lakukan. Apa aku harus benar-benar ke masa itu lagi?

"Kagome, _doushittano?"_ Sesosok perempuan dengan wajah tenang menghampiriku.

"Mama.." Panggilku. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin kembali ke sana?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Hm. Tentu saja. Mama siapkan bekalmu."

" _Arigato_. Mama, kau tak perlu menyiapkannya. Aku hanya akan ke sana sebentar dan kembali lagi." Aku melepaskan pelukan.

"Baiklah."

"Mama, aku pergi dulu." Pamitku pada mama dan aku berlari ke arah kuil keramat.

Kubuka pintu kuil itu perlahan. Menuruni anak tangga dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan sumur itu. kuhembuskan napasku pelan. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Aku melompat ke dalam sumur. Aku harus bertemu dengan Inuyasha dan yang lain. Aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk kuucapkan pada Inuyasha untuk mengatakan perpisahan padanya, tanpa terasa aku telah sampai di sumur pemakan tulang yang ada di era feodal. Kupanjat sulur yang tumbuh merambat pada dinding. Ketika aku keluar dari sumur, angin musim panas menyambutku dengan ramah. Angin yang sejuk. Rambutku menjadi tak beraturan. Percuma juga jika aku membenahinya. Aku berjalan menuju rumah Nenek Kaede dengan cepat, aku ingin segera bertemu mereka dan pergi dari dunia feodal. Aku tak ingin kembali ke sini.

"Kagome _-chan.."_ Panggil Sango dengan wajah sumringah.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

"Di mana yang lain?" tanyaku padanya, kulonggarkan pelukanku.

"Ada di dalam semuanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, masuklah." Ia menunjukkan aku jalan masuk, seolah-olah aku lupa jalan.

"Kami juga baru pulang, beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sango menyibak tirai yang ada pada pintu masuk. Kepala kami menyembul dari tirai yang ada. Semuanya duduk untuk beristirahat, mereka terlihat kelelahan setelah perjalanan yang mereka tempuh setelah melawan siluman untuk mendapatkan _shikon no tama._

"Lama tak berjumpa, dengan semuanya. Apa kabar?"

"Kami baik semua, Kagome _-sama_. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kagome! Kau membawa makanan ninja?"

 _"_ _Ano,.."_ aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

 _"_ _Gomen,_ Shippo. Aku tak membawanya. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk ..."

Aku diam, memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk kukatakan pada semuanya.

"Untuk apa, Kagome?" Inuyasha bertanya padaku.

 _Deg._

Aku tersenyum. "Sesungguhnya, aku ke sini untuk berpamitan pada kalian semua. Kemarin aku pulang tanpa berpamitan pada kalian, aku hanya berpamitan pada Nenek Kaede dan Shippo saja, rasanya aku terlalu egois. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika ada yang tidak mengenakkan di hati kalian, aku juga berterima kasih atas cinta dan sayang yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua. Tugasku di sini sudah selesai."

 _Tes.._

Air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku..

"Untuk Sango _-chan,_ terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku dan sekaligus tempat berbagi keluh kesah untukku. Miroku _-sama,_ aku juga berterima kasih padamu juga yang sering menyelamatkanku, tolong jaga Sango _-chan_ untukku. Untuk Shippo, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, aku pasti merindukanmu. Dan untuk Kikyo.." aku mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi _shikon no tama_ padanya.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam. Aku melihat Shippo memunggungiku, dia menangis. Sango menunduk dan aku bisa melihatnya menangis. Maafkan aku.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya untukku kan? Kau bisa memurnikannya juga.."

"Akan kulakukan, tanpa kau katakan pun."

Ia membuka tutup botol itu, dan mengeluarkan satu pecahan shikon no tama di telapak tangannya yang halus.

"Ini.." Ia menyodorkannya padaku.

"E-Eh?"

Dia mengangguk, memintaku untuk mengambilnya. Aku dengan terpaksa harus mengambilnya. Aku tak ingin mengambilnya karena pada akhirnya itulah yang menghubungkanku dengan zaman feodal.

"Lalu Inuyasha, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku saat di sini. Aku akan merindukanmu juga. Aku akan rindu suara cerewetmu itu."

"Hm?" dia mendongak. Ia menatap padaku.

"Kagome.."

Aku menoleh padanya. Tak seperti biasanya saat ia memanggil namaku. Biasanay dia akan memanggil namaku dengan berteriak, kali ini ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Kagome, aku berterima kasih padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan untukku, termasuk mencari dan mengumpulkan pecahan shikon no tama yang tersebar. Terima kasih sudah mau berkorban untukku juga. Aku pasti merindukanmu juga." dia langsung menarik lenganku dan dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan, aku tak bisa berkutik.

"Sudah seharusnya aku lakukan itu." Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Teruslah berhati-hati dan jaga dirimu."

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Tak berapa lama, ia melepaskan pelukanku. Aku beranjak dari situ, melambaikan tanganku dan keluar. Kuhapus air mataku dan sekarang tujuanku adalah Rin dan Sesshomaru. Beruntung aku membawa jubah miliknya, aku bisa mengembalikannya pada Sesshomaru. Tapi, aku sendiri tak tahu harus mencari mereka kemana, karena mereka sering berkelana dan tidak mempunyai tempat yang tetap. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap bisa bertemu Rin dan Sesshomaru. Andaikan aku mempunayi indra penciuman yang tajam seperti Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha, pasti akan mudah untuk menemukan mereka.

"Kagome _-sama.."_

Itu suara Rin. Ia berada di depanku jarak beberapa langkah. Ia berlari padaku sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili. Aku sedikit merunduk dan menggapainya dalam pelukanku.

"Rin, kau sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke belakang berharap ada Sesshomaru. Akan tetapi, biasanya Sesshomarulah yang berada di depan dan Rin berada di belakangnya. Itu artinya, Rin sendirian.

"Tidak, aku bersama Jaken-sama."

"Dimana _Jaken_?" tanyaku. Aku tak melihat Jaken sama sekali.

"Dia berada di belakang dengan Aun. _Doushitano,_ Kagome _-sama?"_

"Rin, aku harus pulang. Aku ingin berpamitan padamu, Sesshomaru, dan juga Jaken."

"Kenapa kau pulang? Kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku, Kagome _-sama?"_

Apa? Pertanyaan yang tak pernah kuduga. Bagaimana bisa ia mengharapkan aku tinggal di sampingnya?

"Bukan begitu, Rin.. Hanya saja.."

"Rin..." Panggil Jaken dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"Jaken _-sama, doushitano?"_

"Jangan cepat-cepat, aku lelah Rin." Jeken mencoba mengatur pernapasannya.

 _"_ _Oh, miko.."_ ujarnya saat menyadari aku bersama Rin.

"Di mana Sesshomaru?" tanyaku langsung pada Jaken.

Dia hanya melongo saat aku bertanya tentang keberadaan Sesshomaru padanya. Peluhnya yang berjatuhan diiringi dengan matanya yang melotot karena kaget.

"Se-Sesshomaru _-sama.."_ Dia berhenti sejenak. Rin memperhatikan kami berdua.

Jaken tidak segera memberi tahu di mana Sesshomau sekarang berada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan perpisahan padanya sambil memberikan jubahnya. Entah kenapa aku selalu membawa jubah milik Sesshomaru dan pecahan shikon no tama itu kemana pun aku pergi. Konyol.

"Di mana?" tanyaku kembali pada Jaken. Peluhnya semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya yang berwarna hijau tua itu. bukannya segera memberi tahu kami, ia malah membelakangiku dengan meggerutu pada Aun. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia katakan pada Aun. Bahkan aku tak yakin, jika Aun memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaken.

Seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Ia mengikat tanganku di belakang tubuhku. Aku melihat anak buah Naraku juga menggendong Rin dan membawa kami terbang. Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jaken _-sama."_ Teriak Rin.

"Sesshomaru _-sama._ Tolong aku."

"Sesshomaru _-sama."_ Rin terus meronta-ronta dengan memanggil nama Sesshomaru berulang kali. Aku hanya diam, memangis, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku melihat Jaken membalikkan badan dan ia kebingungan saat melihat kami sudah dibawa pergi oleh anak buah Naraku, Kagura. Jaken terlihat panik dengan menyebut nama Rin berulang kali. Aku bisa melihat ketakutannya saat Rin tak ada di sampingnya. Ia selalu takut jika Sesshomaru akan memarahinya.

Air mataku hanya mengalir. Bahkan jika aku berteriak dengan keras, tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tidak akan ada yang menolongku. Aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Inuyasha dan teman-teman, mereka akan mengira jika aku sudah berada di rumah sejak tadi. Mereka tidak akan menolongku. Rin berada di sampingku dan masih saja meronta-ronta. Ia tidak memiliki salah pada Naraku, tapi kenapa ia juga dibawa bersamaku? Aku menutup mata sambil menangis.

 _Kumohon, siapapun selamatkan aku dan juga Rin._

 ** _Catatan:_**

 ** _Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia menunggu dengan setia kelanjutan tulisan ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review (albaficaaiko, nur, Taisho no Miko, INOCent Cassiopeia,guest, dan para sider yang sudah baca). Khusus buat kak Taisho no Miko sungguh terima kasih udah motivasi dan sering curhat, maaf juga sering kasih spoiler ke kakak xD_**

 ** _Saya mohon maaf kalau masih banyak terdapat salah ketik, tata bahasa maupun ejaan yang kurang tepat dan dirasa tidak berterima. Untuk FanFiction ini, anggap saja sebagai makanan pembuka karena bakalan banyak yang aku tulis tentang Sesskag ke depannya, dan di cerita ini saya hanya ingin fokus ke kisah cinta Sess-Kag, nanti untuk adegan perang porsinya hanya sedikit hehe, maaf yaa ..._**

 ** _Oh iya, jangan lupa panggil saya Emma untuk lebih akrab!_**

 ** _Saya menerima kritik, saran, atau masukan apapun itu dengan senang hati. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, apalagi sampai memberikan apresiasi pada karya saya yang idenya "gaje" macam ini. Hati-hati ya, ada ide "gaje" yang sudah menunggu di draf dan siap posting setelah cerita ini selesai. Spoiler ya? Maap wkwk xD_**

 ** _FanFiction ini saya usahakan untuk terus di-update chapter-nya setiap seminggu sekali pada hari Jumat! Review, please ^^_**

 ** _Surakarta, 3 Maret 2017_**

 ** _Salam hangat,_**

 ** _Emma Griselda_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 5**

— **o0o—**

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu ‖ **Cast :** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** chaptered ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, hurt, comfort

— **o0o—**

Mereka membawaku masuk pada sebuah kastil yang tak kutahu dimana lokasinya secara tepat. Yang kutahu hanyalah lokasi kastil ini berada di tempat yang tinggi, jika kau berada di teras kastil dan menunduk, kau bisa melihat bagaimana pemandangan yang ada di bawah sana. Kastil yang dipenuhi kabut layaknya sebuah rumah yang tak pernah dipakai dan dipenuhi dengan banyak hantu di dalamnya. Di ruangan ini, kulihat seorang putri dengan kimononya yang terbuat dari sutra menggendong bayi dengan erat. Nampaknya, putri itu benar-benar menyayangi bayi itu hingga mendekapnya dengan erat. Apakah itu bayi milik Naraku?

Rin masih menangis. Ia berada di cengkeraman Kagura. Aku hanya digeletakkan sendirian layaknya sebuah kain yang sudah tidak terpakai di hadapan seorang putri yang menggendong bayi itu. Aku menatap Rin dengan nanar. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Rin? Semuanya berawal dariku, memang benar bahwa aku tak seharusnya berada di sini. Rin menangis dan meronta untuk dilepaskan dari cengkeraman tangan Kagura yang membawa kipas lipat itu. Rin terus memanggil namaku dan juga Sesshomaru.

"Saat ini hanya kaulah yang kubutuhkan untuk melihat pecahan _shikon no tama_ untuk melawan Kikyo."

"Huh?" aku tersentak. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini mengetahui tentang pecahan _shikon no tama_? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa aku seseorang yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _shikon no tama_?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kagura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat puas, ia tersenyum. Pandanganku teralihkan pada Rin yang terus menangis. Ia ketakutan. Ini semua ulah Naraku.

"Kagura!"

"Tidak ada yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Ujar wanita yang menggendong bayi. Tatapannya kosong.

Tatapannya yang kosong itu hanya akan terus mengatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh bayi itu. Bukan wanita itu yang berbicara, namun bayi yang digendongnya. Wanita itu hanyalah sebuah boneka.

"Inuyasha tidak akan datang." Bayi itu menoleh dan memandanku dengan tajam.

 _Deg._

Kenapa ia menyinggung kembali tentang luka lamaku? Apakah ia berniat mengorek tentang hubunganku dengan Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha hanya akan bersama Kikyo. Bukankah kau tidak pernah dianggap keberadaanmu di hati Inuyasha sebagai seorang wanita, miko? Apakah aku salah?"

Aku menunduk mendengarnya. Yang dikatakannya benar. Bahkan saat aku mulai lupa dengan Inuyasha, saat aku berniat sepenuh hati melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kami, semuanya berniat menggalinya lebih dalam. Kini aku yakin bahwa bayi itu perwujudan dari Naraku. Sebuah praduga yang kupikirkan dengan amat dalam ternyata benar. Tidak mungkin Kagura dan anak buahnya Naraku yang lain membawaku dengan Rin kemari. Mustahil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa hanya kaulah yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan shikon no tama. Aku menginginkan matamu."

Apa? Aku bergetar ketakutan. Aku mundur secara perlahan untuk menghindarinya. Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Tapi, semuanya percuma. Apa yang kulakukan tidak akan berguna di sini. Kekuatan spiritual yang kumiliki telah tersegel. Dan walaupun aku mundur dari posisi awalku dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat, bagaimana aku bisa bergerak bebas?

"Kagome, aku akan membuat penglihatan matamu jauh lebih baik," bayi itu berucap tanpa beban, "Kagura, lepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya." Ia memerintah Kagura yang dari tadi berada di belakangku, mengawasiku supaya aku tidak kabur.

"Kau yakin?" Kagura berjalan di belakangku dan mendekat ke arahku. Aku meliriknya. Dengan sekali tebasan yang ia keluarkan dari kipas lipatnya, tali yang membelitku terlpas layaknya ditebas dengan pedang yang tajam.

Aku mendongak melihat bayi itu. Wanita yang menggendong bayi itu berjalan maju ke arahku dan ia mencondongkan badannya padaku. Ia ingin aku menggendong bayi itu. Aku membuat gerakan untuk menghindari bayi itu.

 _Dukk_

Punggungku menghantam dinding yang berada di belakangku. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kenapa aku menjadi ceroboh sekali bahkan di keadaan genting seperti ini?

"Kagome _onee-sama ..."_ Panggil Rin dengan nada yang terisak.

Aku hanya menunduk dan merintih kesakitan, rasa sakit hantaman yang pernah Inuyasha lakukan padaku masih sedikit terasa dan ini ditambah dengan hantaman ke dinding. Aku harus menahannya. Aku menoleh pada Rin, ia masih menangis dalam diam. Pancaran matanya menandakan bahwa ia ingin berada di sampingku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin." Aku hanya ingin membuatnya untuk tidak khawatir tentangku.

Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. Seseorang mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kagura. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Ia tidak akan membebaskanku dengan mudah. Kagura membuatku tertunduk tak berdaya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan bayi itu menggapaiku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak!" teriakku kencang. Lagi-lagi, Kagura mencengkeram bahuku. Ia menghadapkanku pada bayi itu.

"Lakukanlah. Jika tidak..." Kagura berbisik padaku. Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia hanya melirik pada gadis kecil yang berada di sampingku berjarak beberapa langkah. Tatapan Kagura pada Rin terlihat aneh, aku tak bisa mengartikan apa yang ia akan lakukan.

Aku harus menyelamatkan Rin, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga harus menghindari bayi sialan ini.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau pikir aku akan mengambil matamu dan memakannya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan ragu. Namun, tanpa izin dariku, Kagura mendorongku maju dan kedua lengan bayi itu menggapai tubuhku. Bayi itu berada di gendongan. Aku merasakan sensai aneh saat menggendong bayi itu. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, namun aku masih berpikir. Tubuhku terasa lumpuh, dan aku berada dalam kendalinya. Aku merasakan tangan aneh bayi ini menelisik tubuhku untuk mencari sesuatu dengan paksa. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia kembali memeluk erat tubuhku.

Aku tak bisa memahami sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh bayi ini. Dengan _haori_ yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, ia menarikku lebih kuat. Ia memaksaku untuk memeluknya lebih erat. Aku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

" _NANI?!"_ aku merasa tangan kecil aneh milik bayi itu seakan-akan menggali ke dalam hatiku yang paling dalam.

" _Perasaan yang mengerikan ini ..."_ aku memikirkan sejenak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _"Dia menggali hatiku yang paling dalam."_ Lanjutku.

Aku merasakan sakit pada dadaku. Tangan mungil bayi itu mencengkeram kain kaos yang kukenakan. Tapi, rasanya tangannya yang menjijikkan itu menggali lebih dalam hatiku. Rasa sakit itu, perlahan membuatku tertunduk padanya. Ia membawaku pada dunianya, ia mengendalikanku dalam dunia fantasi miliknya.

" _Tolong! Inuyasha, tolong!"_ teriakku di ruang hampa.

"Inuyasha ..." Gumamku lirih, "Inuyasha, tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku." Lanjutku.

Aku teringat tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian yang tak ingin kuingat. Aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas saat Inuyasha berjalan membopong Kikyo dan mengabaikanku yang tengah kesakitan. Bahkan aroma kesakitanku tak bisa ia rasakan saat Kikyo berada di dekatnya. Aroma Kikyo membentenginya terhadap aromaku.

"Inuyasha, akan selalu memilih Kikyo. Ia akan memilih bersama dengan Kikyo daripada denganku. Ia akan memilih Kikyo berulang kali, daripada untuk menyelamatkanku."

Aku memeluk bayi itu dengan saat erat. Aku memeluk bayi itu bagaikan aku memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayanganku. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku itu darinya.

"Inuyasha tidak akan datang menyelamatkanku. Inuyasha ..."

Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang sungguh ganjil. Aku merasakan sesuatu berdenyut dengan keras.

"Aku sudah menangkap kegelapan di hatimu. Kau tidak akan lolos. Sekarang, peluk aku erat-erat. Biarkan jiwa kita bersatu dan menjadi mataku." Perintah bayi itu. Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya dengan cepat. Aku patuh. Di saat yang bersamaan, samar-samar aku mendengar suara benda yang jatuh. Aku tak tahu apa yang jatuh. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah ilusi semata.

" _Inuyasha ..."_ Batinku dengan putus asa.

"Berikan pecahan yang tercemar ini pada Kagome." Aku mendengarnya samar-samar. Ia memerintahkan seseorang.

"Nasib yang sama dengan Kohaku."

 _Kohaku? Cahaya yang tidak murni ini, kau berniat untuk menanamkannya padaku? Tidak!_

Aku mencoba memberontak. Namun, nihil. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Walaupun aku bisa berpikir, tapi tubuhku tak mendukungku. Tubuhku berada dalam kendali bayi yang berada dalam dekapanku. Apakah bayi ini telah mendapatkan jiwaku? Aku harus bisa terbebas darinya.

"Tunggu, Kagura."

"Huh?"

"Dia keras kepala." Bayi kecil itu memandang Kagura sekilas, "dia mulai sadar." Lanjutnya.

 _Datanglah, Inuyasha. Kumohon._

"Tidak berguna." Dia menertawakanku dalam senyuman singkatnya yang terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu, dia tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dari pada dirimu, Inuyasha lebih memilih Kikyo."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ketika Kikyo tak ada, ketika wanita itu tak muncul, tidakkah perasaanmu senang?"

 _Deg._

Sesuatu tengah mengguncang hatiku.

"Wanita yang datang diantara kau dan Inuyasha telah pergi. Tapi, hati Inuyasha hanyalah milik Kikyo. Tidakkah kau terluka terhadap ulah Inuyasha? Tidakkah kau membenci Kikyo? Tak apa membenci. Kau tak salah membencinya. Isilah hatimu dengan kebencian sekali lagi dan biarkan aku memahami jiwamu."

Mataku yang nanar, dengan patuh menutup perlahan. Apa yang dilontarkan bayi ini rasanya semacam nyanyian penghantar tidur. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit runcing ditempelkan pada dahiku. Rasa panas bercampur perih itu mulai menjalari tubuhku.

 _Apakah aku membenci Inuyasha? Apakah aku membenci Kikyo?_

"Kagura, tunggu."

"Huh? Apa lagi?"

"Dia sekarang berada dalam kebingungan."

"Apa lagi?"

"Walaupun ia tahu tentang Inuyasha dan Kikyo, ia tidak membencinya, ia berharap pada orang lain."

Aku melihat seseorang dalam ruang gelap dan terasa hampa. Seseorang yang bayangannya samar-samar. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Rambut putih panjangnya dan bajunya yang berbulu.

"Sekarang lakukan lagi."

Aku merasakan benda itu menempel kembali padaku. Bayangan tentang seseorang itu sirna perlahan. Aku melihat setitik cahaya kecil dari datangnya sosok itu.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi? Dia menolak pecahannya."

"Huh?"

"T-tidak ..."

"Semua yang kau katakan mungkin ada benarnya. Inuyasha akan tetap memilih Kikyo apapun itu. Aku bisa menerima itu. Akan tetapi, membenci Inuyasha dan Kikyo adalah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Dan mereka, tidak seharusnya digunakan oleh orang-orang sepertimu. Berkali-kali Inuyasha meninggalkanku, ia tak berada di sampingku. Ada saat, di mana aku berharap Kikyo tak pernah ada. Akan tetapi, aku merasa sangat buruk ketika mempunyai perasaan semacam itu. Semua yang kau maksudkan itu, a-aku menyayangi Inuyasha sebagai sahabat. Aku tak mencintainya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bahkan jika aku dicampakkan oleh orang lain, akan ada orang yang peduli denganku."

Hanya ada satu nama yang terbersit dalam hatiku saat ini, dan entah bagaimana nama itu muncul dalam relung hatiku terdalam. Aku berharap dia datang dan menyelamatkanku.

"Sesshomaru." Gumamku pelan.

 _Brakk_

Sebuah pintu bangunan itu rusak dengan bunyi yang keras. Kayu-kayu yang digunakan sebagai bahan dasar pintu berhamburan kemana-mana. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu itu. Sesosok laki-laki datang.

"Kagome." Panggilnya.

Pandanganku samar-samar. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan pasti, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dengan bebas itu tertiup angin. Tubuhku mulai limbung dan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi gelap. Gelap gulita tanpa cahaya yang menyinariku. Aku merasakan bahwa diriku berada di tempat yang gelap sendirian, dan aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Sepertinya, orang itu tak membiarkanku jatuh ke lantai yang keras.

— **o0o—**

 **Catatan:**

 _Saya mohon maaf terlambat untuk mempublikasikan_ _ **"Nightwish: Treasure Chapter 5"**_ _ini karena sebuah keadaan yang tidak saya harapkan, karena tepar :3 saya mohon maaf ^_ _ᴥ_ _^ Kebetulan yang ini sudah selesai saya ketik sampai chapter 7, saya nunggu setoran dari beta reader tercinta_ _ **—Sky Yuu—**_ _yang kebetulan sama-sama tepar di saat yang tidak diinginkan, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya ^_ _ᴥ_

 _Sebagai penebusan rasa salah dalam keterlambatan publish_ _ **"Nightwish: Treasure Chapter 5"**_ _, saya juga memposting sebuah OS dan sebuah prolog MC terbaru saya. Terima kasih respon, kritik, dan sarannya teman-teman semua. Berharap tulisan saya yang lainnya juga dapat respon positif, mengingat saya mempersiapkan dengan matang. Saya menerima kritik, saran, atau masukan apapun yang membangun dengan senang hati, asal menggunakan bahasa baik dan sopan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya ya~~_

 _Jadi, sampai jumpa ^^_

 _Salam Hangat,_

 _Emma Griselda_

 _Surakarta, 16 Maret 2017_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 6**

— **o0o—**

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu ‖ **Cast :** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** chaptered ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, hurt, comfort

— **o0o—**

Aku merasakan diriku terbang bebas di atas awan layaknya sebuah burung. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar kicauan para burung saat berkomunikasi dengan kawanan lainnya. Berkomunikasi untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka apakah baik-baik saja, atau memberikan sebuah informasi. Sayup-sayup aku juga mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya degan jelas kala berada di udara —terbang. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Layaknya ada kabut yang menghalangi pandanganku, semuanya menjadi kabur dan secara bertahap menjadi sebuah gambaran yang terlihat jelas. Dan, benar saja saat ini aku terbang. Namun, aku dalam posisi dibopong oleh seseorang.

Aroma yang lumayan kukenal. Aroma yang khas. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan anehnya, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama dengannya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan merasakan hal itu. tatapannya fokus ke depan, tanpa memperhatikanku.

"Sesshomaru ..." Panggilku.

Matanya melirik padaku yang sudah tersadar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Aku hanya ikut mengamatinya dalam diam. Lalu, dimanakah Rin? Apakah Rin juga selamat? Ataukah orang yang kudengar secara samar-samar saat menanyakan kondisiku tadi adalah Rin. Aku mencoba untuk menengok ke belakang, dan membuat gerakan yang sedikit mengganggu Sesshomaru.

" _Miko, doushitano?"_ tanyanya, ia masih fokus ke depan.

"Rin?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia berada di belakang bersama A-Un dan juga Jaken."

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Lega. Ada yang masih peduli tentangku dan juga Rin. Untuk Rin, tentu saja Sesshomaru akan mengkhawatirkannya, namun, aku tak yakin tentangku. Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Akan tetapi, jika tidak ada yang peduli tentangku, bagaimana mungkin Sesshomaru sering menyelamatkanku dari bahaya? Apa itu semua kebetulan semata?

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan yang banyak sekali ingin kutanyakan. Akan tetapi, dia seperti biasanya, mengacuhkanku. Aku rasa itu wajar. Bukankah aku termasuk ke dalam daftar musuhnya?

Sesshomaru mulai menukik pelan. Dengan kondisi menggendongku bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk melakukan pergerakan yang cepat. Ia mendarat dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia juga menurunkanku pelan. Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika kami tiba di sebuah tebing. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah ke sini.

 _Apakah ini tempat yang sama?_

Aku menoleh padanya, dengan tatapan penuh tanya aku terus menatapnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku sesaat dan ia kembali fokus ke depan.

"Bukan," ujarnya singkat.

Tak berselang lama, A-Un mendarat dengan pelan. Rin serta Jaken langsung turun. Seperti biasanya, Jaken mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat berlebihan di depan tuannya mengenai bagaimana dia datang tepat waktu, bagaimana ia mengeluarkan Rin, serta keahliannya membantu Sesshomaru. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya yang bentuknya tak berbeda jauh dengan paruh ayam itu membuatku iritasi saja.

"Kagome _onee-sama ..."_ Rin menghambur padaku.

"Rin _-chan, daijobu?"_ aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Kutelusuri tiap inci wajah dan tubuhnya. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"Hmmm." Dia mengangguk bahagia. Apa kebahagiannya sungguh sederhana seperti itu? Rin memelukku erat, kubalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah kuat.

"Jaken."

" _Hai,_ Sesshomaru _-sama."_

"Kita beristirahat di sini. Biarkan Rin dan miko itu memulihkan energinya."

" _Hai."_

Jaken patuh dengan perintah yang dikatakan oleh Sesshomaru padanya. Tanpa harus meminta sang tua untuk mengulang instruksinya, Jaken langsung menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk istirahat malam ini. Ia mencari beberapa makanan yang bisa disantap olehku dan juga Rin serta menyiapkan api unggun. Rin duduk di depan api unggun sambil menanti makanan yang dipanggang bersama Jaken. Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk semula. Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara segar di sore hari menjelang malam, dan aku tak meminta persetujuan dari Sesshomaru.

Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sejenak. Kusilangkan tanganku sambil terus berjalan santai. Gemerisik dedaunan yang terinjak oleh kakiku dan oleh kaki seseorang terdengar seperti nyanyian penghujung sore. Aku mencoba menghentikan langkahku, untuk menguji apakah orang yang berada di belakangku mengikutiku atau dia hanya lewat saja. Ketika aku berhenti, dia juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika kulanjutkan kakiku untuk melangkah, dia juga melangkah. Jantungku berdegub kencang, jarak kami terpaut lumayan jauh, tapi gemerisik dedaunan itu membuatku merinding.

"Kau takut padaku, _miko_?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"T-tidak." Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Sesshomaru. Dia mengikutiku?

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku?"

"Jalan-jalan. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Dia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arahku. "Kenapa? Kau takut, jika aku mengikutimu?"

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Percuma saja aku adu argumen dengannya. Aku terus melanjutkan berjalan kembali. Tapi, kehadirannya sungguh membuatku gugup, dan aku tak tau entah kenapa. Apakah gugup karena takut atau karena hal yang lain, yang jelas aku gugup saat dia berada di dekatku. Sepertinya baru kali ini aku merasakannya.

"Kenapa kau gugup?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apa kau akan ikut campur semua urusanku?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kusilangkan kedua tanganku di dada dan menatapnya dengan menantang, namun jantungku tak bisa berbohong.

Dia tersenyum untuk beberapa detik. Dia benar-benar tersenyum, itu bukan ilusiku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa yang lucu?"

Aku menjadi was-was, jantungku semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Benar-benar tak bisa kukendalikan. Bagaimana jika dia mendekat dan mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar gugup di dekatnya.

" _Miko."_

"H-huh?"

Aku benar-benar gugup. Kenapa aku ini?

"Diamlah di situ."

Aku terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku untuk melihat apakah musuh berada di sekitarku. Jika iya, mungkin kekuatanku belum kembali. Kekuatan spiritualku masih tersegel, sehingga aku tak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran lawan. Sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, tanpa terasa kakiku ikut melangkah.

"Arrrrggggghhh!" teriakku dengan menutup mataku.

Kakiku tergelincir sebuah dahan kecil yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan cepat, Sessomaru datang menolongku. Ia menopang badanku dengan satu tangannya. Napasku kembali tak karuan.

"Ceroboh."

Kubuka mataku dan menatapnya. Dia masih memegangku dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa, hanya menatap matanya saja sudah membuatku gugup. Aku bangkit dan membenahi posisiku.

"Ehm ehm." Aku berdehem.

" _Arigato."_ Ucapku, tapi aku tak berani menatap matanya.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, miko?"

"Denganmu."

"Bukankah saat berbicara dengan mitra tuturmu, kau harus menatapnya?"

Aku menatapnya. "Kau benar. Harusnya seperti ini. _Arigato_." Aku mereka ulang perkataan yang sudah aku katakan padanya. Dengan cepat, aku mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tak berani menatap mataku. Kenapa?"

 _Tak bisakah dia menanyakan hal itu?_

Aku ingin mengabaikannya dan bersenandung kecil sambil melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Ia langsung menarik lenganku dan membuatku berhadapan dengannya. Posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Apa aku membuatmu gugup?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Kugigit bibir bawahku dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada tempat yang lain.

"Kau takut padaku."

Aku membelakangi tubuhnya. Tapi, jantungku tak kembali normal. Ia masih saja berpacu cepat seperti seekor kuda yang berpacu cepat.

"Bukan seperti saja ..." ujarku, aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Kenapa?" ia seadakan-akan berbisik padaku. Aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya dengan jelas, dan napasnya yang menggelitik leherku.

"Hanya saja kehadiranmu membuatku ..." aku berhenti, berusaha mencari kosa kata yang tepat untuknya.

"Apa kehadiranku membuatmu gugup? Apa kau tak menyukai kehadiranku?" ia berbisik tepat di telingaku yang membuatku tersentak. Ia benar-benar tepat di belakangku dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

Jantungku semakin berpacu. Sepertinya aku gila! Apa iya aku mulai mempunyai rasa padanya? Ah tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar gila sekarang!

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengatur irama napasku seperti semula untuk membuatnya terlihat normal. "Sesshomaru ..."

"Hm."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Hening untuk sesat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi menyelamatkanku?"

 _Tentu saja, bodoh. Pertanyaan konyol._

"Tidak, aku menyelamatkan Rin. Rin memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

Hening.

"Lalu, kenapa waktu itu kau menolongku?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat Inuyasha menghantamku ke pohon."

"Kau yang datang padaku."

"Tidak. Kau yang menutupiku dari hujan."

"Kau menangis di hadapanku."

"Apa menangis suatu tindakan yang salah?"

"Aromamu saat menangis begitu menggangguku."

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku saat itu?"

Kembali hening. Ia tak menjawab. Sepertinya memang ia tak mau manjawabnya. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

 _Grep._

Mulutku ternganga, terkejut dengan perlakuannya padaku. Ia memelukku dari belakang. Kepalanya berada di sisi kiri wajahku. Apa maksudnya ini? Ini hanya mempraktikannya 'kan? Tidak ada maksud lain?

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Sialan! Kau membuatku seperti orang gila. Jantungku rasanya ingin melompat dari tulang rusuk yang menjebaknya selama ini.

"H-huh, ya." Jawabku dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

Aku diam mematung. Dia masih dalam posisi memelukku dari belakang. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya yang erat itu. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku perihal pelukannya kala itu. Dia merasa terusik. Dan aku adalah orang yang mengusiknya.

— **o0o—**

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Sesshomaru kembali memberikan jubah kimono yang pernah kuberikan pada Rin beberapa hari yang lalu saat berpamitan untuk pulang. Namun, sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi membuatku berada dalam rombongan kecilnya. Ia memberikan jubah itu padaku untuk digunakan sebagai selimut tidur bersama Rin, dan ia meminjamkan baju berbulunya untuk dibuat bantal.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan setelah makan pagi yang kulakukan bersama Rin. Seperti biasanya, Rin begitu antusias dan ceria saat mengetahui aku berada pada rombongannya —sepertinya itu dimulai saat ini dan entah sampai kapan. Bahkan saat ini aku tak bisa kembali ke era modern karena pecahan _shikon no tama_ satu-satunya yang kumiliki telah jatuh ke tangan Naraku. Dia begitu bahagia, sambil menunggangi punggung A-Un dia bersenandung kecil dan membangun suasana menjadi lebih hidup. Jaken yang mendengar Rin menyanyi dengan merdu, ia kembali menggerutu pada gadis kecil itu.

"Rin, berhentilah bernyanyi! Suaramu mengganggu telingaku dan membuat A-Un menjadi lemas."

"Jaken."

" _Hai,_ Sesshomaru _-sama."_

"Diamlah, kau berisik. Biarkan Rin bernyanyi."

Jaken menunduk dengan memeluk tongkat berkepala dua miliknya. Ia masih menggerutu kecil, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya. Aku berada di belakang Sesshomaru dan berada di samping A-un. Jubah kimono milik Sesshomaru aku masukkan ke dalam tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungku dan bergerak sesuai irama langkah yang kuambil. Tiba-tiba Sesshomaru menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuat orang yang berada di belakangnya mengikutinya juga.

"Sesshomaru, _doushitano?_ " tanyaku curiga.

Dia hanya diam. Tatapannya fokus ke depan. Aku hanya mampu melihat rambutnya bergoyang karena angin. Apa Naraku datang?

Bukan Naraku, melainkan Inuyasha.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru. Ia menggendong Kikyo dan dengan lembut serta hati-hati ia menurunkan Kikyo di tanah. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Kikyo terluka sekecil apapun. Tak berselang lama, Sango, Miroku, dan Shippou datang dengan Kirara.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Rin. Dari sebelah mata kiriku, aku bisa melihat pergerakan Sesshomaru yang ikut melirik ke arahku dan setelah itu dia menghadap ke depan.

"Kenapa kau bersama Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Jadi, dia kemarin berpamitan dengan kita untuk ikut bersama dengan rombongan Sesshomaru. Begitukah, Kagome?"

Dia berteriak padaku. Kututup mataku dan menghembuskan napas berat. Inuyasha dan rombongannya menatapku, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya akan membuat luka baru.

 _Tes ..._

Dan bodoh! Entah kenapa harus meneteskan setiap kali bertemu dengan Inuyasha? Bukankah kemarin jantungku berdegub tak karuan saat bersama Sesshomaru? Sebenarnya apa ini?

"Kagome _onee-sama_?" Rin menghapus air mataku. Aku menunduk dan menggenggam erat bahu kecil Rin.

" _Daijoubu,_ Rin _-chan."_

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Mundurlah."

Jaken paham maksud tuan yang sudah dilayani beberapa tahun itu. _Youkai_ berwarna hijau itu langsung menarik tali A-Un, dan membawanya ke belakang. aku hanya mengikuti Jaken.

"Kau membuatku marah, Inuyasha."

"Kehh!"

 _Bam_

Aku mendengar sebuah hantaman keras pada tanah. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang. Aku tersentak melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku.

"Sesshomaru!" teriakku dengan keras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 7**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu ‖ **Cast :** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** chaptered ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, hurt, comfort

 **—** **o0o—**

"Sesshomaru!" teriakku dengan keras.

Suaraku yang serak karena menangis pun menggema. Aku kira teriakanku akan membuat perkelahian mereka mereda. Namun, nyatanya perkelahian malah semakin menjadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Apakah aku yang memancing perkelahian mereka?

Walaupun Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha saudara se-ayah, namun Sesshomaru yang tidak menyukai adiknya yang seorang _hanyou_ membuatnya sering berkelahi dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele. Biasanya aku bisa menghentikan mereka, tapi kali ini mereka benar-benar bertarung layaknya bertarung dengan musuh abadi —Naraku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk tidak melukainya bahkan membuatnya menangis!" ujar Sesshomaru dengan memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Inuyasha nampaknya tak mau kalah dari Sesshomaru. Ia menghujani Sesshomaru dengan _kaze no kizu_ andalannya. Namun, dengan mudah Sesshomaru menghindarinya.

"Kau berkata akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Namun, yang kau lakukan hanya meninggalkannya sendiri dan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kesedihan." Sesshomaru menghujani Inuyasha dengan _dokkasou_ miliknya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Kikyo, dia melihat dari kejauhan sama denganku. Dia menangis sambil memanggil nama Inuyasha berulang kali. Kulihat Sango dan Miroku mencoba membantu untuk melerai Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha, tapi nihil. Aku melihat ke arah Inuyasha, ia sudah terluka. Akan tetapi, Sesshomaru seperti tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Sesshomaru, kumohon hentikan?" pintaku dengan suara serak. Ia tidak bergeming, hanya melirikku dan kembali fokus pada Inuyasha.

Jaken hanya meneriakkan dukungannya pada Sesshomaru dan berharap tuannya bisa menghabisi nyawa Inuyasha. Ini bukanlah hal yang tepat, hal semacam inilah yang membuat Naraku semakin bahagia. Pikiranku kalut, dan aku hanya menangis sambil berpikir bagaimana mengakhiri semua ini. Aku tak tahu untuk siapa tangisanku ini. Untuk Inuyasha atau untuk Sesshomaru? Atau untuk keduanya atau justru untuk diriku sendiri?

Hanya ada satu cara. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Inuyasha? Jika kulakukan itu dia akan semakin terluka. Namun, hanya itu jalan yang bisa dilakukan. Aku kembali menoleh pada Sesshomaru. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan akan menghabisi nyawa seorang _hanyou_ di depannya.

 _"_ _OSUWARI!"_ teriakku.

Tubuh Inuyasha langsung menghantam tanah dengan keras. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru. Yang lain juga menghambur ke tempat yang sama denganku. Tapi, mereka mendekat ke arah Inuyasha. Aku pikir akan percuma jika aku menghambur ke arahnya walaupun dia terluka. Aku menghampiri Sesshomaru. Saat aku melirik Inuyasha, Kikyo melotot padaku. Dia marah padaku, mungkin karena aku menggunakan mantra yang biasa aku ucapkan pada Inuyasha.

"Keh, Kagome!" Inuyasha berteriak.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tapi badanku menghadap Sesshomaru. Aku memegang tangan Sesshomaru untuk mencegah mereka berkelahi kembali.

 _"_ _Naniyo?"_

"Kenapa kau menghentikan pertarunganku dengan Sesshomaru?"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau terluka dan harus diobati."

"Itu alasanmu saja, 'kan?"

Tangan Sesshomaru mengepal, dia sudah siap menghajar Inuyasha kembali. Aku menatap Sesshomaru dengan tatapan nanar. Aku berharap dia mau mendengarkanku untuk berhenti berkelahi dengan Inuyasha, semuanya akan sia-sia.

"Hentikan Sesshomaru, kumohon?" gumamku lirih pada Sesshomaru.

Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menatapku dengan seksama.

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan _hanyou_ bodoh itu?" tanyanya dengan memandang Inuyasha yang mulai bisa berdiri dengan bantuan Miroku dan juga Kikyo.

 _Bukan. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu._

"Bukan waktu yang tepat." Air mataku menetes. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan pergi dari hadapan Sesshomaru.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan yang membuatku sesak. Dengan deraian air mata, aku hanya mendengar samar-samar apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha dan rombongannya maupun apa yang dikatakan Sesshomaru. Yang kudengar hanyalah, Inuyasha maupun Sesshomaru sama-sama memutuskan untuk istirahat di situ malam ini. Rombongan Inuyasha dengan alasan luka yang ada ditubuh Inuyasha harus disembuhkan dan Sesshomaru membuat alasan atas namaku yang kelelahan. Apa Sesshomaru sengaja melakukan ini? Apa dia menjebakku? Atau sebenarnya apa alasannya?

Aku berjalan ke arah Rin yang masih menunggangi A-Un. Dia menatapku kebingungan. Melihat kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, aku langsung menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipi dengan paksa.

"Rin _-chan_?" aku menengadahkan tanganku ke arahnya. Aku berharap dia mau turun dari punggung A-Un dengan bantuanku. Aku ingin menggendongnya. Hanya dia obatku untuk saat ini. Sepertinya percuma kekhawatiranku tadi, bahkan untuk apa aku menangis juga?

"Kagome _onee-sama, daijoubu_?" Rin membuat gerakan untuk turun dari punggung A-Un dan aku langsung membantunya lalu menggendongnya.

"Hmm." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dia menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipi. Ia tersenyum manis. Ia mengajariku tersenyum lebar bahkan saat terluka. Aku menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju ke kerumunan itu. Sesshomaru hanya berdiri menatap kedatanganku dengan Rin yang diikuti oleh Jaken dan A-Un.

Sango dan Miroku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk istirahat malam ini. Suasana masih dalam keadaan tegang. Bahkan Shippo yang biasanya tak kalah ceria dari Rin pun juga terdiam di samping Kirara. Inuyasha duduk dengan bersandar pada pohon dan di sampingnya ada Kikyo yang masih mengobatinya.

Aku duduk di samping Inuyasha berjarak beberapa langkah dengan Rin di sampingku. Sesshomaru berada di belakangku dengan posisi berdiri. Jaken terus menggerutu dengan mengatakan semuanya ini karena ulahku. Rin membelaku. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jaken ditanggapi oleh Rin, dan ia tak kalah pedas membalas perkataan Jaken yang mencemoohku.

"Jaken."

 _"_ _Hai,_ Sesshomaru _-sama._ "

"Diamlah!"

Lagi-lagi, Jaken diam setelah ia ditegur oleh Sesshomaru. Sepertinya hanya sosok Sesshomarulah yang ditakuti oleh Jaken.

"Inuyasha, _daijoubu?"_ tanyaku padanya.

"Keh, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tubuhku ini berbeda dengan tubuhmu." Jawabnya dengan menyombongkan kekuatannya padaku.

Bahkan di depan Kikyo, Inuyasha tetap bercanda seperti biasanya padaku. Kikyo melirik tajam padaku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku.

 _Deg._

Pecahan _shikon no tama_ milik Kikyo tercemar sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menoleh pada Kikyo untuk mendapatkan penjelasan lebih. Ia tak menggubrisku, mungkin dia tak menganggapku ada. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenci kehadiranku di dekat Inuyasha.

 _Srek srek ..._

Dedaunan yang gugur dan menutupi tanah terdengar berisik. Seseorang menginjak dedaunan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sumber suara. Seseorang itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat istirahat yang sudah disiapkan. Sesshomaru pergi entah ke mana. Ia berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Sango mengumumkan pada seluruh anggota.

Semuanya langsung berebut ke arah Sango untuk mendapatkan jatah makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya. Bukannya berjalan menuju Sango yang sudah siap dengan makanan untuk dibagi rata ke seluruh anggota yang ada, aku bangkit mengikuti Sesshomaru yang berjalan menembus gelapnya hutan.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk berjalan secepat mungkin agar bisa menyusul Sesshomaru. Kenyataannya, aku masih tertinggal jauh dari Sesshomaru. Dia benar-benar mengambil langkah dua kali lipat dari manusia normal. Sebenarnya kemana dia pergi? Kenapa di berjalan menembus hutan? Apa ada musuh yang datang? Sekelebat, aku melihat baju hangat yang tergantung di bahu Sesshomaru. Baju hangat itu bergoyang diikuti rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Sesshomaru?" panggilku sambil berlari kecil.

Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Jika dia mendengarku bukankah seharusnya dia berhenti dan menungguku? Sesshomaru hanya terus berjalan tanpa mendengar teriakanku yang memanggil namanya. Apa dia memang sengaja tidak mendengarku? Bahkan seorang _hanyou_ seperti Inuyasha mempunyai pendengaran dan penciuman yang sangat tajam. Tapi, dia tidak mendengarku? Rasanya mustahil. Apa dia mengabaikanku? Kenapa aku menjadi gelisah sendiri dan membuat praduga yang konyol tentang Sesshomaru.

Aku berlari untuk mengejar Sesshomaru yang jauh di depan. Walaupun dia mengambil lagkah santai, namun langkahnya sungguh berbeda dengan yang kuambil. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukan ini. Napasku mulai tak beraturan karena berlari di malam hari.

 _Bukk_

Aku jatuh saat mencoba mengejar Sesshomaru. Kaki dan tanganku lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aishh ..." Aku menepukkan tanganku agar noda darah itu hilang.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan berdiri kembali. Namun, aku salah mengambil pijakan. Kakiku menginjak sebuah ranting kecil dan membuatku kembali terjatuh. Betapa bodohnya aku? Mengalami kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama.

"Ceroboh." Seseorang berada di depanku dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mendongak untuk melihat tangan siapa itu.

Mungkinkah?

Sesshomaru ...

Aku menggapai tangannya. "Kau yang membuatku jatuh."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menyusulku."

"Tapi aku harus."

"Kenapa?" Sesshomaru membantuku untuk berdiri. Kami saling berhadapan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

 _"_ _Nani?"_

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

" _Nani?_ "

"Kenapa harus memukul dan berkelahi dengan Inuyasha?"

"Karena Inuyasha?" alisnya terangkat.

Aku mengabaikan apa yang ditanyakan balik olehnya. "Tidak adakah cara lain selain bertengkar dalam menyelesaikan masalah? Kalian bisa saja terluka." Aku menekankan pada kalimat 'kalian bisa saja terluka'.

"Tubuh keturunan _inu daiyoukai_ berbeda dengan manusia." Ia mebalikkan badan dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Berbeda bukan berarti tidak bisa merasakan sakit." Aku berteriak ke arahnya.

Sesshomaru diam. Hening. Dia sama sekali tak menjawabku. Kami sama-sama dalam posisi mematung dan berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Akhir-akhir ini membuatku sakit hanya untuk memikirkan nama Sesshomaru saja. Bahkan hanya di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku bingung dan gugup. Mungkinkah ini cinta? Secepat itukah ia bisa berpindah hati? Air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku.

Kumohon berhentilah untuk keluar. Aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, _miko."_ Suara Sesshomaru memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya itu entah kemana. Ia berjalan santai menembus bayangan. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dan meninggalkanku di tengah hutan yang sudah jauh dari rombongan. Apa benar dia akan sama seperti Inuyasha dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?

"Sesshomaru!" aku meneriakkan namanya dengan suara serakku setelah menangis dalam diam.

 _Bahkan saat ini aku menangis hanya untuk memanggil namanya?_

 _Apa aku takut dia meninggalkanku sendirian?_

Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku yang hanya berjarak lima langkah dari posisinya. Aku masih menangis saat ia sudah berbalik dan berhadapan denganku. Rasanya sesak saat ia meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?" ia berteriak padaku.

"Tak bisakah kau percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sesshomaru ini? Bahkan semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya untuk melindungimu, Kagome." Sesshomaru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan.

 _Deg._

Melindungiku? Apa maksudnya? Selama ini aku telah membuatnya khawatir? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bahkan dia memanggil namaku bukan dengan sebutan _miko_ seperti biasanya. Pikiranku kembali kalut. Semua kenangan yang melibatkannya kembali terputar dalam memoriku. Air mataku kembali menetes.

Aku langsung berlari untuk mengejar Sesshomaru yang sudah berjalan kembali. Sekuat tenaga aku mengerahkan semuanya dan aku berusaha untuk menyeimbangi langkah kakinya.

 _Grep._

Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Tubuhku menabrak tubuhnya yang kokoh. Sesshomaru ikut memantul karena gerakanku yang cepat dan spontan. Napasku tak beraturan dan dia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil mengatur irama napasku yang sudah tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku." Aku mengulanginya.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia diam dan membiarkan aku memeluknya lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku."

Sesshomaru berbalik dan menatapku. "Sedetik pun aku tak melihatmu, aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memberi kesempatan pada Inuyasha untuk menjaga dan melindungimu, karena melihatmu yang sering menangis karenanya, membuatku terganggu. Itulah alasanku menyerangnya selama ini dan aku ingin mengambil pedang Tessaiga untuk melindungimu. Aku menginginkan pedang itu bukan semata-mata untuk kekuatan saja, tapi untuk melindungimu. Walaupun, pada akhirnya _kekkai_ yang ada pada pedang itu menolakku." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar seolah aku menuntut penjelasan yang lebih darinya karena sikapnya pada Inuyasha.

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan jangan pernah menangis karena orang lain selain Sesshomaru ini. Menangislah di depanku." Ia menghapus air mataku pelan.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain permintaan maaf."

Sesshomaru tak menjawab. Ia menarik pinggulku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuh kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Tangannya yang satunya menarik tengkuk leherku untuk mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Ia mulai melumat bibirku pelan dan lembut. Bibirku membuka dan menerima itu dengan bahagia. Ia terus menghujaniku dengan ciuman-ciumannya.

Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Saat ia menciumku, rasa sesak dan semua rasa pahit dan sedih terhapuskan begitu saja. Napasku memburu dan beradu dengan napasnya yang menggelitik. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain dengan hangat. Bayanganku kembali memutar saat aku pertama kali masuk ke zaman feodal ini, orang yang pertama kali kutemui adalah dia bukan Inuyasha, walaupun saat itu dia mengabaikanku.

"Aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyankan padamu."

"Aku bisa menjawabnya kapanpun, tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Dia tersenyum dan menciumku kembali.

"Sessh—" ujarku masih dalam ciuman.

"Hm?"

"Kita harus kembali, mereka akan khawatir."

"Kau benar. Mereka akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan napas kami yang terengah-engah berbaur dalam dinginnya malam. Dia memegang erat tanganku dan mengajak berjalan menuju ke arah rombongan yang sudah cukup lama kami tinggalkan.

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan jatuh hati padanya. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyukaiku, tak pernah sedikit pun terpikirkan olehku bahwa ia akan khawatir denganku. Aku baru mengetahuinya hari ini. Jika saja aku tadi tidak berteriak karena rasa marah dan sebal karena dia begitu keras kepala yang membuatku khawatir, aku takkan pernah tahu tentangnya yang selalu memperhatikanku selama ini. Bahkan selama ini aku selalu mengatakan betapa bodohnya Inuyasha yang tidak kunjung peka akan perasaanku, nyatanya aku sendiri juga tidak peka dengan perasaan Sesshomaru terhadapku.

Tangannya terus menggenggamku erat, bahkan lebih erat daripada waktu pertama kali ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kami berjalan dengan santai menuju rombongan. Namun, seseorang menghadangku saat hendak pergi ke rombongan bersama Sesshomaru. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang terpaut. Sesshomaru menatap tajam ke arahku untuk memprotes karena aku melepas genggaman tangannya. Jarak yang tidak jauh dari rombongan.

"Inuyasha _baka, baka, baka, baka!"_ Shippo berteriak pada Inuyasha.

Tangan Sesshomaru mengepal dan siap menghajar orang yang berada di hadapanku ini kapanpun ia mau. Aku menggenggam tangan Sesshomaru seolah berkata 'jangan melakukannya'.

 _Plakkk_

Seseorang yang berada di hadapanku menampar pipiku dengan keras. Pipiku terasa panas saat setelah ia menamparku dan membuat wajahku bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya saat menamparku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 8**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) ‖ gaje ‖ ide yang mainstream ‖ OOC ‖ AU ‖ diksi tidak tepat ‖ dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu ‖ **Cast :** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** chaptered ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, hurt, comfort

 **—** **o0o—**

"Kikyo ..." panggil seseorang. Semua orang menghadap padaku untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Mereka menganga melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Bukannya menghiraukan panggilan itu, Kikyo malah mengabaikannya untuk sejenak dan fokus menatapku, "Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah melibatkan Inuyasha dalam setiap masalah yang kau punya!" teriak Kikyo dengan melotot padaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Kikyo?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal itu. Kau selalu melibatkannya di setiap masalah yang kau punya. Seperti pertarungannya dengan Sesshomaru."

"Kau telah menuang minyak ke dalam bara api." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin. Tangannya mengepal dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya, berusaha mencegahnya.

Kikyo menatap Sesshomaru sekilas, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sesshomaru yang diarahkan padanya, ia kembali menatapku, "Jika kau melibatkannya kembali dalam masalah yang kau punya, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Aku pastikan itu. Jangan meremehkan aku, Kagome. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa di sini." Dia memberikan penekanan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, bahwa aku secara tidak langsung selalu menarik Inuyasha ke dalam setiap permasalahan yang ada. Meminta Inuyasha untuk membantuku, merepotkannya, dan tak jarang membuatnya terluka hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Dia benar juga bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di sini.

"Kikyo ..." Inuyasha memanggil namanya dengan lemah.

"Diamlah kau Inuyasha!" gertaknya.

Sesshomaru melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang kuat, maju beberapa langkah di depanku. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kikyo, beradu tatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

"Sesshomaru, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Bukankah urusan antara kita sudah selesai? Jangan harap kau bisa melukainya, akan kutebas kau!"

Sesshomaru diam, pandangannya beralih pada Inuyasha yang berjalan mendekati Kikyo, dan menutupi tubuh Kikyo dengan tubuhnya. Inuyasha berdiri tepat di hadapan Kikyo. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Inuyasha akan seprotektif itu pada Kikyo. Akan tetapi, mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara keduanya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Apakah hanya perasaanku saja kalau situasi di sini begitu tegang?" Shippo berbisik pada Sango, nada suaranya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak, kau benar, Shippo." Sango sependapat dengan Shippo.

"Situasi ini memang tegang," sahut Miroku.

"Tapi, kasihan Kagome."

"Hmm, tapi kita tak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Ini begitu rumit," jawab Sango.

Aku terdiam, mengamati keadaan yang ada. Aku harus menyudahi perdebatan yang ada. Aku harus melerai mereka. Jika tidak, akan ada perkelahian kembali. Aku maju beberapa langkah, menyeimbangi Sesshomaru untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Kikyo, kita bicarakan nanti," ujarku pada Kikyo pelan. Sesshomaru masih berdiri mematung di hadapan Kikyo, tatapannya benar-benar tajam pada sosok yang dicintai oleh adik tirinya itu.

Kugenggam tangannya, "Sesshomaru, kumohon hentikan." Aku memohon padanya, dia tidak mengindahkan perkataanku. Ia tidak memberikan respon sama sekali terhadap apa yang aku katakan padanya.

Dia melepaskan tanganku kembali, "Apakah kau masih ingin bersama rombongan Inuyasha atau pergi denganku?"

Sesshomaru tak memandangku. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kikyo dan menanyakan hal yang sulit untuk kujawab saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal itu tepat di depan teman-teman yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri ketika di sini? Apa dia sedang mengujiku? Atau dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya denganku secepat kilat? Hubungan yang baru saja kita bangun, beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah ia ingin merobohkan pertahananku?

Sesshomaru membalikkan badannya. Tanpa memandangku, ia berjalan menjauhiku perlahan. Aku terdiam, mematung tepat di depan Inuyasha yang menutupi tubuh mungil Kikyo. Lainnya, memandangku dengan penuh tanya. Apa yang harus aku katakan tepat di depan teman-teman? Jika aku salah mengatakan sedikit saja, semua hubungan yang kubangun dengan susah payah di era feodal ini bisa berakhir secepat kilat.

Aku berkutat pada pemikiranku yang benar-benar dilema oleh dua pilihan yang sama-sama berat untukku. Apakah aku terlalu egois jika aku lebih memilih bersama Sesshomaru? Jika iya, apakah aku harus bersama Inuyasha dan membiarkan hatiku terluka sedikit demi sedikit oleh rasa cemburuku pada Kikyo? Sejujurnya aku ingin berada di samping Sesshomaru tanpa harus adanya pilihan semacam ini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan para sahabatku.

"Sesshomaru _-sama_ , tunggu aku!" Rin berteriak menyusul kepergian Sesshomaru bersama Jaken yang menyeret tali A-Un. Suaranya yang riang itu teredam oleh gemuruh angin. Perlahan, langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya itu benar-benar membuat jarak yang jauh dariku. Aku harus memutuskan sesuatu.

Aku harus memutuskan sesuatu jika aku ingin pergi bersama Sesshomaru. Bagaimana jika ia meninggalkanku? Apakah dia kecewa padaku yang terus membela Inuyasha? Keputusan ini berada di tanganku bukan?

Kulihat pemandangan sekelilingku. Sango yang berdiri di samping Miroku menatapku penuh kehangatan, dia layaknya saudara untukku. Pandanganku kualihkan pada Kikyo dan Inuyasha, tatapan tajam Kikyo dan juga tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan dari Inuyasha.

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Kagome ..." Shippo memanggil namaku, terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya, mengingat dia sering bergantung padaku jika berebut sesuatu dengan Inuyasha.

Kutatap lekat wajah Sango dan juga Miroku, sungguh berat jika aku harus meninggalkan mereka terlebih Sango. Ketika Sango mengalami masa sulit, ketika ia teringat adik laki-lakinya yang sudah meninggal —Kohaku— demi menyelamatkannya, ketika Miroku tak henti-hentinya menggoda para wanita cantik yang dilihatnya walaupun ia seorang biksu, aku selalu berada di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya itu sungguh sulit. Namun, aku tak sanggup jika aku harus berada di samping Inuyasha terus menerus.

"Kagome _-sama_ ," ucap Miroku dengan halus. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan juga Sango.

"Kagome _-chan,_ tak apa. Kita tetap berteman." Sango tersenyum.

Ini berarti mereka mengizinkanku untuk ikut bersama Sesshomaru bukan? Mereka tidak akan marah atas apa yang kuambil, kan? Aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada orang-orang yang ada di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman." Ucapku menyesal.

Aku membalikkan badan, berlari sekuat tenaga unuk menyusul Sesshomaru yang sudah jauh. Aku masih bisa melihat rambut peraknya yang bergoyang layaknya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah di taman kampusku. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil terus berlari, hatiku benar-benar berdegup kencang layaknya sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan kekasih, dan aku akan bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Kagome! Tunggu aku!"

Itu suara Shippo. Apakah dia?

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku. Mengatur irama napasku yang tak karuan, namun jantungku rasanya ingin segera melompat. Kumenoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa itu benar Shippo.

"Kagome, tunggu aku! Aku ikut denganmu!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Shippo." Aku memeluknya dalam dekapanku.

"Kagome, biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak tahan bersama Inuyasha. Aku ingin ikut denganmu Kagome."

"Tapi, Shippo ..."

"Kumohon?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya. Ia seringkali berebut sesuatu dengan Inuyasha, terutama dalam hal makanan. Walaupun Inuyasha sudah dewasa, sifatnya yang seringkali kekanak-kanakan, sering menjaili Shippo yang memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Ayo." Ajakku.

Kami berlari untuk menyusul Sesshomaru dengan rombongan kecilnya. Kini aku bisa melihat Rin yang kembali menunggangi punggung A-Un, jarak kami semakin dekat. Ketika aku dan Shippo sudah berjalan beriringan dengan rombongan kecil itu, Shippo ikut menunggangi A-Un bersama Rin. Rin yang mendapati Shippo pun ikut berbahagia karena mendapat teman baru, ia tak perlu sendirian karena tak memiliki teman.

Aku berjalan mendahului A-Un, menyeimbangi langkah Sesshomaru. Kugenggam tangannya, dan ia menoleh padaku sesaat. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar.

"Kau marah?"

Dia hanya melirikku. Namun, sudut bibirnya itu terangkat. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" aku kembali bertanya padanya.

 _"_ _Nani?"_

"Menanyakan hal itu di depan Inuyasha."

"Aku hanya memberimu pilihan, aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Tapi kau sesungguhnya berharap."

"Apa?"

Aku tersenyum, tak berniat menjawabnya. Dia menoleh tajam padaku, memprotes untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa penampilanku sungguh lusuh?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan penampilanku. Katakanlah."

"Cantik."

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya terlalu cantik."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Mungkin ini terasa sepele untuk wanita pada umumnya, tapi untukku baru kali ini aku mendapatkan pujian darinya. Dia terlalu banyak diam, daripada berbicara, tidak seperti Inuyasha yang banyak berbicara.

 **—** **o0o—**

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, kali ini terasa begitu berbeda manakala mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku terbangun dari tidur malamku dan bersandar pada bahu Sesshomaru yang kokoh. Rin maupun Shippo belum terbangun walaupun suara burung mulai bersahutan, seolah mereka tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku saat ini. Dalam diamku aku mengamati Sesshomaru yang memejamkan matanya. Tatapan tajam matanya benar-benar ciri khasnya yang kurasa membuatku terpikat. Dibalik semua sifat dinginnya, dia sungguh pribadi yang tak pernah bisa kutebak layaknya sebuah _puzzle_ yang belum tersusun dengan rapi.

Aku berpangku tangan untuk mengamati lekuk wajahnya yang terlihat begitu sempurna daripada seorang model sekalipun. Walaupun matanya terpejam, aku yakin dia tidak sedang tertidur. Tanda lahir di dahinya yang berupa gambar bulan sabit selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya makna yang ada di balik gambar itu, apakah itu hanya sebuah tanda lahir atau apa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi memejamkan mata.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin untuk menanyakannya padamu, mungkin bisa menyinggungmu," jawabku dengan menggigit bibir bawah.

"Tanyakanlah," jawabnya tenang, ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Apakah bulan sabit di dahimu itu terhubung dengan bulan?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

 _"_ _Haha-ue_ juga mempunyai tanda bulan sabit di tengah dahinya."

"Sepertinya kau klan bangsawan _youkai_."

"Tentu."

Tanganku terangkat begitu saja untuk menyentuh wajahnya itu. Aku mendengar Rin bergerak dalam dan mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya, layaknya aku ketika tengah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku setelah bangun.

"Kagome _onee-sama_ ..." panggilnya dengan nada sedikit serak. Kuturunkan tanganku yang hampir menyentuh pipi Sesshomaru. Mengalihkan pandanganku pada gadis kecil yang mengenakan kimono berwarna oranye itu.

"Iya?" aku mendekat ke arahnya. Layaknya seorang ibu yang ingin membangunkan buah hatinya, aku membuat gerakan di atas tubuh mungilnya agar ia terbangun.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, diikuti dengan Shippo. Mereka berdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengumpulkan semangatnya di pagi hari. Tak lama berselang, mereka berdua langsung berlarian ke sana ke mari. Shippo menunjukkan trik-trik sulapnya yang seringkali diledek oleh Inuyasha kepada Rin. Berbeda dengan Inuyasha yang seringkali meledek Shippo, Rin justru menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap trik-trik Shippo.

"Waaa... _Sugoi._ " Ucapnya dengan bertepuk tangan, raut mukanya begitu bercahaya karena terpukau.

Tak berhenti di situ saja, Shippo bahkan menujukkan bahwa ia bisa berubah menjadi balon terbang, lagi-lagi Rin masih berdecak kagum. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat kami istirahat untuk membasuh muka.

"Kagome, kau ke mana?" tanya Shippo.

"Aku hanya membasuh muka. Ada apa Shippo?"

"Kau tak membawa makanan ninja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang. _Gomen ne,_ Shippo."

Shippo sedikit kecewa ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak membawa makanan ringan dan juga lolipop yang begitu ia gemari hingga harus berebut dengan Inuyasha. Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengingat aku belum bisa pulang semenjak kejadian saat hendak berpamitan dengan semua orang yang kukenal di sini. Bahkan niat baikku kala itu malah membawa malapetaka untukku dan juga Rin.

"Kagome _onee-sama,_ bagaimana kalau kita pergi menangkap ikan?" Rin berlari mendekat ke arahku. Setelah mengeringkan tanganku, kualihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Menangkap ikan?"

"Hm, aku akan mengajarimu dan juga Shippo," ujarnya penuh percaya diri bahwa ia ahli dalam hal menangkap ikan.

"Boleh." Aku mengangguk setuju.

Rin langsung berjalan ke sungai diikuti dengan Shippo, bermain air sebelum mereka benar-benar menangkap ikan untuk disantap. Aku, Jaken, dan juga Sesshomaru hanya mengamati tingkah laku mereka yang menggemaskan. Aku merasa menjadi seorang ibu kala memperhatikan mereka bermain, aku menoleh pada Sesshomaru sambil tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum.

Rin dan Shippo bermain air dengan senangnya, aku yang hanya mengamatinya hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Aku merasakan kehadiran _youkai_ di dekat sini. Kualihkan pandanganku. Seorang youkai berhadapan tepat dengan Sesshomaru, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sesshomaru beranjak.

"Kenapa dia datang lebih awal daripada biasanya? Seringkali ia datang pada saat yang kurang tepat," gerutu Jaken tentang _youkai_ wanita yang baru saja datang.

 _Youkai_ itu datang lebih awal dari biasanya? Berarti dia sering berkunjung? Dia sering mengunjungi Sesshomaru? Untuk urusan apa ia datang pada Sesshomaru? Apakah ia anak buahnya semacam Jaken? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin karena jika anak buahnya bukankah seharusnya ia selalu berada di samping Sesshomaru? Lantas, siapa _youkai_ ini?

"Datang lebih awal? Dia sering berkunjung?" aku menghadap pada Jaken yang memeluk tongkat berkepala dua miliknya yang begitu ia sayangi karena hadiah dari tuannya.

"Huh, dia sering mengunjungi Sesshomaru _-sama_ untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Bahkan Jaken ini dilarang Sesshomaru _-sama_ untuk mengetahui maksud kedatangannya. Kali ini berbeda, dia datang lebih awal."

Aku diam mendengar penjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Jaken. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong tentang apa yang terjadi pada tuan kesayangannya yang sudah dilayani dengan sepenuh hati. _Youkai_ kecil berwarna hijau itu masih menggerutu tak jelas dengan posisi memeluk tongkat berkepala dua miliknya. Kulirik _youkai_ wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sesshomaru. Paras cantiknya mengalahkan dewi rembulan, aku juga melihat tanda lahir yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Sesshomaru —dua garis di sisi kedua pipinya yang berwarna keunguan, sedangkan milik Sesshomaru berwarna magenta. Ia pasti dari klan bangsawan, sama seperti Sesshomaru. Bahkan kimono yang dikenakannya berasal dari kain sutra dengan motif yang unik, namun rumit.

Pandanganku kembali kupusatkan pada Rin dan juga Shippo yang masih asyik bermain dengan air sungai. Sejujurnya melihat _youkai_ wanita berambut putih panjang dengan bulu-bulu hangat di sekeliling jubah elegannya sedikit membuatku tak nyaman, _mood-_ ku sedikit memburuk.

"Rin, hati-hati!" teriakku. Rin tidak menggubris, ia justru asik dengan Shippo untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam hitungan beberapa waktu.

"Shippo, hati-hati, kalian bisa terbawa arus!" Shippo hanya meresponnya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya padaku.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru memanggilku tanpa menoleh.

"Hm?" aku menoleh padanya, ia hanya membalas responku dengan melirikku tajam. Dia ingin aku untuk masuk ke dalam perbincangan mereka?

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, ingin sekali aku abaikan panggilannya kali ini saja. Aku ingin menghindari wanita berwujud _youkai_ di hadapannya. Aku berjalan dengan lesu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Inikah yang kau maksud?" _youkai_ itu bertanya dengan nada meremehkan kehadiranku, bahkan aku tak mengenalnya, namun ia sudah meremehkanku. Apa karena dia seorang _youkai_ klan bangsawan, dia berpikir patut untuk merendahkanku? Aku meniup poniku dan membuatnya sedikit naik ke atas, bergerak sesuai dengan arah angin yang kuciptakan.

 _"_ _Gomen,_ jika kehadiranku mengganggu kalian," aku membungkuk meminta maaf, "kalian bisa melanjutkan perbincangan kalian." Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi.

Aku berjalan pergi —kembali ke tempat asal untuk mengawasi Rin dan juga Shippo yang sepertinya tidak merasa bosan untuk bermain air. Sesshomaru bahkan tidak mencoba melarangku pergi, dia membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa panas dan ingin masuk ke dalam sungai, berendam untuk waktu yang lama.

Tanganku mengepal dan terus meniup poniku yang sebenarnya tidak bermasalah. Aku berjalan menuju sungai menyusul Rin dan juga Shippo untuk bermain air, mungkin kekesalanku akan teredam hanya bermain dengan mereka. Begitu memasuki air, aku langsung berusaha membasahi Rin dan juga Shippo dengan segenggam air yang ada di telapak tanganku. Tak berselang lama, tawaku bersama dua anak-anak ini pecah. Tawa kami membelah siang itu yang terasa panas, mengabaikan gerutuan Jaken bersama A-Un, maupun mengabaikan tamu Sesshomaru itu. Aku hanya melihat Sesshomau sekilas menoleh tajam padaku yang tertawa dengan keras. Ketika ia menoleh padaku tajam, aku mengabaikannya dengan kembali tertawa sambil bermain air bersama Rin.

Rasa lapar tak berani menyentuh perut kami yang sedang asyik bermain air di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Aku merasa hanya dengan tertawa saja sudah membuatku kenyang untuk sesaat. Waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan anak-anak ini sudah lumayan lama, namun Sesshomaru belum terlihat untuk mengakhiri sebuah topik pembicaraan yang serius di antara keduanya. Aku berjalan menjauhi Rin ke sisi kanan aliran sungai itu, untuk mancari ikan.

"Rin, katamu kau akan mengajariku menangkap ikan?"

"Hm." Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Shippo nampak penasaran dengan trik yang digunakan oleh Rin.

Rin memberikan contoh untuk menangkap ikan dengan mudah. Yang harus kulakukan pertama kali ialah sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, mengamati tarian ikan, menunggunya tenang, dan di saat yang tepat itulah aku harus menangkapnya. Kutirukan trik yang dijarkan oleh Rin, membungkukkan tubuh, mengamati tarian ikan-ikan yang berada di dalam arus sungai, sebelum akhirnya aku menangkap ikan tersebut. Arus sungai tempatku berdiri semakin lama tidak menampkkan ketenangannya. Beberapa ikan menari tepat di kakiku yang membuatku merasa geli. Seekor ikan menari tepat di atas tempurung kakiku, gerakannya yang lambat namun pasti membuatku tergelitik dan merasa jijik untuk waktu yang sama.

"Kagome _onee-sama_!" teriak Rin.

Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin, namun arus menyambutku dengan cepat. Tergelincir karena tarian ikan, dan merasakan tubuhku terbawa oleh arus sungai yang terus mengalir ke kanan. Apakah air sungai ini merupakan alur dari sebuah air terjun? Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di dalam kepalaku saat ini. Aku tak bisa berenang melawan arus, kemampuan berenangku terasa percuma pada saat dibutuhkan saat ini, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Rin!" teriak Shippo samar-sama terdengar di telingaku. Tubuhku merasa menari-nari di dalam air seperti ikan.

"Shippo, tolong selamatkan Kagome _onee-sama_!" Rin berteriak sambil menangis, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak walaupun aku hanya mampu mendengarnya secara samar.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya Rin, bagaimana ini?"

 _Apakah ini sudah saatnya aku untuk pergi?_

Air sungai memburuku, mendesak udara di paru-paruku untuk keluar. Suara samar-samar yang tadinya terdengar, lambat laun aku tak mendengarnya. Aku merasakan kakiku terbentur sebuah batu besar di kedalaman air yang terus berusaha menghanyutkan tubuhku. Perlahan semua kenangan itu berhaburan memenuhi kepalaku, dan semuanya berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap.

Aku tidak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama hingga aku merasakan tubuhku melayang bagaikan bulu-bulu yang terhempas oleh desahan angin. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Seseorang berusaha mencengkeram kedua tanganku dengan erat agar aku tak jatuh.

"Kagome, bangunlah!" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang terasa begitu lemah.

"Kagome!" ia kembali memanggil namaku, samar-samar aku mendengarnya.

"Kagome!" orang itu menepuk pipiku dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya —berusaha untuk membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku.

 _Uhukk, uhukk, uhukk._

Aku terbatuk, air tersembur dari mulutku.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya orang itu dengan nada khawatir.

 _Uhukk, uhukk, uhukk._

Aku kembali terbatuk, mengalihkan pandangan orang itu —Sesshomaru— dan kembali terbatuk-batuk hingga air banyak keluar dari mulutku. Seberapa banyak air yang kuminum?

"Kau tak apa?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tak kujawab tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Aku merasakan duduk pada sesuatu yang keras, dan Sesshomaru berdiri tepat di hadapanku sambil memegang kedua wajahku, menelusuri tiap inci wajahku.

"Sesshomaru, hentikan, aku tak apa," ucapku padanya sedikit terbatuk, memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin jika kau sungguh tak apa?" nada dinginnya terdengar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sungguh aku tak apa," aku memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kemana wanita itu?"

"Khawatirkan dirimu, jangan menanyakan orang lain." Nadanya sedikit naik ketika aku sedikit menyinggung tentang tamunya yang datang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Aku hanya menanyakan kemana perginya dia," jawabku tak kalah sebal.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir!" nadanya kali ini benar-benar tinggi, membuatku tersentak. Aku hanya menganga mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Sesshomaru mendekat wajahnya pada wajahku, menempelkan hidungnya pada hidungku, membiarkan napasnya sedikit menggelitikku. Dadaku terasa seperti sebuah genderang perang, bagaikan seorang tahanan yang ingin bebas dari tulang rusuk. Ia mengcup bibirku singkat, tanpa kurespon. Ia mengulanginya dengan melumat bibirku lembut dan seringan kapas untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Siapa _youkai_ yang tadi mengunjungimu?" tanyaku di sela-sela ciuman.

"Sepertinya dia berasal dari klan yang sama denganmu," aku menghentikan ciumanku, meletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya untuk menghentikan aksi ciuman yang akan dilanjutkannya kembali, "sepertinya kalian sangat akrab."

"Diamlah, kenapa kau begitu cerewet tentangnya? Apa itu begitu penting?" Sesshomaru kembali mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku pada kimononya, berusaha turun dari batu perlahan, dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak." Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa tahu kemana aku akan pergi

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak," sergahku cepat atas tuduhannya.

Dia mengikutiku berjalan tepat di belakangku.

"Benar, kau cemburu."

"Tidak,"

"Jika tidak, kenapa kau begitu marah?" dia menarik lenganku, membuat tubuh dan wajahku kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak marah," aku menyanggah semua tuduhannya.

"Hmph, kau marah karena cemburu,"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak," ucapku sedikit menggondok.

Aku terus berjalan mengabaikannya, _mood-_ ku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik mengingat tentang datangnya _youkai_ wanita yang anggun itu. Ia seakan-akan tidak menginginkan diriku untuk tahu lebih tentang wanita itu. Sepertinya dugaanku tepat, bahwa wanita itu pasangannya. Aishhh, lalu aku ini apa?

Aku merasakan tangan kekar Sesshomaru menarikku dengan cepat, membiarkan tubuh kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum dan kualihkan pandanganku. Tangannya berusaha membuat wajahku menatapnya.

"Lepaskan Sesshomaru!" perintahku memberontak, berusaha lepas darinya.

"Kau benar-benar marah rupanya,"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak marah," aku berteriak di depannya, napasku tak beraturan.

Dia tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar marah, Kagome. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya, mengatur irama pernapasanku. Ia mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, dan ia menciumku sekilas.

"Aku hanya ingin meredam amarahmu padaku," bisiknya tepat di samping telingaku.

Sesshomaru menghujaniku dengan ciuman-ciuman singkatnya, namun aku tak meresponnya, aku benar-benar marah. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata bahwa aku terlalu cerewet ketika menanyakan wanita itu? Apa aku salah hanya untuk mengetahuinya? Aku rasa memang benar bahwa aku cemburu pada wanita itu walau mereka hanya berbincang-bincang.

Sesshomaru melumat bibirku pelan, menunggu aku meresponnya. Aku merespon ciuman itu singkat dan menghentikan ciumannya. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya tajam, menuntut sebuah jawaban darinya.

"Namanya Kimiko,"

"Apakah begitu susah untuk mengatakan siapa dia padaku sejak tadi?"

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, kau begitu meledak-ledak saat marah. Aku ingin berbicara dengan baik saat kau sudah dalam keadaan tenang. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat kau sudah tenang."

Tak seperti biasanya, dia mengatakan segalanya secara gamblang. Biasanya dia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Aku terdiam sambil mengatur irama pernapasanku untuk kembali tenang. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Aku menatapnya sedikit lebih tenang, "Katakanlah sekarang."

"Tebakanmu benar,"

Kimiko.

Wanita itu berasal dari klan yang sama dengan Sesshomaru. Klan bangsawan para _daiyoukai._ Hal itu wajar mengingat betapa tampan dan tangguhnya Sesshomaru saat berperang.

"Apa ia sering datang untuk mengunjungimu?"

"Hm," ia menggenggam tanganku, "dia akan mengunjungiku kembali besok," lanjutnya.

Besok? Apa wanita itu berniat untuk mengunjungi Sesshomaru sesering yang ia bisa?

 **—** **o0o—**

Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Sesshomaru kemarin, wanita itu kembali untuk mengunjungi Sesshomaru. Ada yang berbeda darinya kali ini. Jika kemarin ia saat berkunjung tidak merias wajahnya yang cantik itu, kini ia meriasnya sedramatis mungkin agar Sesshomaru tertarik padanya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit tertawa karena perona pipi yang ia gunakan terlalu tebal pada kulit susunya. Akan tetapi, sangat tidak etis jika aku tertawa tepat di hadapannya.

Aku mengakui bahwa wanita itu lebih cantik, anggun, dan tentu saja terhormat untuk kalangan _daiyoukai_ seperti mereka. Ia tersenyum anggun dan membungkukkan badannya pada kami. Jaken masih saja menggerutu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, namun nadanya tidak setinggi biasanya, mungkin karena dia takut ditegur oleh Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," sapanya di siang hari ini.

Aku langsung maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri tepat di samping Sesshomaru, menatap tajam wanita itu, dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada.

"Sepertinya tamumu kemarin belum pulang? Siapa dia?"

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Kagome Higurashi," ucapku dengan lantang saat Sesshomaru hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku tersenyum selebar mungkin pada wanita itu. Sesshomaru hanya menatapku heran lalu tersenyum.

"Ahhh ..." wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sesshomaru, "kau tidak berniat untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Sesshomaru selalu jalan-jalan bersama rombongannya,"

Mereka menoleh padaku dan aku menoleh pada Sesshomaru.

"Maksudku untuk sendirian, Sesshomaru?" dia bertanya kembali pada Sesshomaru.

"Dia sering kali berpergian sendirian jika tempat tujuan itu dirasa berbahaya untuk rombongannya semacam diriku, Rin, Jaken, maupun Shippo."

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah aku menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bahas kemarin saat aku tidak berada di samping Sesshomaru. Namun, kali ini aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya hanya hal-hal dasar, seperti apa yang Sesshomaru suka dan tidak suka. Kali ini _youkai_ berparas cantik itu hanya melakukan kunjungan singkat pada Sesshomaru, dan pergi dengan wajah yang tak enak dipandang.

Setelah kepergian Kimiko, Sesshomaru mengajakku pergi tak jauh dari rombongan yang ada. Ia mengatakan bahwa ingin berbicara bersamaku saja, tidak untuk didengarkan oleh yang lain. Aku membuntutinya dari belakang. Ketika ia meghentikan langkah kakinya, aku juga ikut berhenti.

Ia membalikkan badan. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat.

"Kau berbeda hari ini."

 _"_ _Nani?"_

"Kau menjawab semua pertanyaannya."

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kutahu tentangmu,"

Dia menatapku lekat dan tersenyum untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau berbeda saja untuk hari ini."

"Kau masih cemburu?"

Aku langsung meliriknya tajam.

 **—** **o0o—**

Hari ini, pagi-pagi buta Sesshomaru telah pergi entah kemana. Dia tidak berkata apapun tentang kemana ia akan pergi. Setelah menyantap makan pagi bersama dengan Rin dan juga Shippo, ada dua orang yang datang menghampiri kami. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan kami, padahal untuk mengikuti rombongan Sesshomaru terbilang susah kala aku bersama Inuyasha. Jangankan untuk mengikuti, menemukan keberadaannya saja susah.

Dua orang yang datang kali ini adalah Sango dan Miroku. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajah mereka terlihat lusuh karena rasa kecewa. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Kirara merubah wujudnya menjadi kecil setelah mereka menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kami berada.

"Kagome _-chan_!" teriak Sango.

"Kagome _-sama!_ Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Apa kabar Sango _-chan_ dan Miroku _-sama?"_

"Awalnya baik-baik saja dan berubah menjadi buruk, Kagome _-chan."_

"Apa maksudmu, Sango?"

"Setelah kau pergi bersama Shippo semuanya menjadi buruk. Inuyasha marah-marah pada kami, melampiaskan semuanya pada kami," jelasnya.

"Eih, Inuyasha marah atas kepergianku?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. Shippo yang datinya sibuk bermain dengan Rin, langsung datang mendekat ke padaku.

" _Gomen ne,_ aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian merasakan imbasnya. Hanya saja ..."

"Aku paham," Miroku memotong ucapanku.

"Sango, Miroku!"

"Shippo!"

"Kalian bagaimana bisa kemari?"

"Kami sengaja mencari kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Inuyasha setelah kepergianku malam itu," jelasku.

"Inuyasha marah-marah pada kalian?"

"Hm, begitulah," jawab Sango mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Inuyasha cemburu," celetuk Shippo.

"Cemburu?" tanyaku, Sango, dan Miroku bersamaan.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hm, dia pasti cemburu dengan Kagome yang memilih pergi bersama Sesshomaru."

 _Uhukk, uhukk, uhukk_

Aku terbatuk. Pikiranku sibuk mencerna maksud perkataan Shippo. Bagaimana bisa Shippo menyimpulkan hal semacam itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menebak tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sesshomaru? Apa semuanya terlihat dengan jelas?

"Tapi kan dia ada Kikyo," Sango membantah Shippo.

"Hm, benar." Aku menimpalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan cemburu?" tanyaku pada Shippo.

"Sesshomaru," ujar Sango bersamaan dengan Miroku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sango dan juga Miroku. Tatapan mereka tak beranjak dari sosok yang berdiri di belakangku, yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tak membalasku, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sango dan Miroku yang berdiri di hadapanku. Kemudian ia melirik tajam ke arahku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Sesshomaru, mari kita bicara sebentar," ujarku untuk memecah suasana yang tegang.

"Karena Inuyashakah?" tanyanya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru masih menatap mereka dengan tajam, tatapan penuh selidik.

"Biarkan mereka bergabung dengan kita, hm?" Aku memohon pada Sesshomaru untuk mengizinkan mereka bergabung setelah mereka memutuskan pergi dari rombongan kecil Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru menoleh ke arahku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hening. Aku tak bisa menebaknya apakah ia memperbolehkannya bergabung atau tidak. Aku terus menatapnya, tatapanku makin lama makin tajam padanya. _Jangan membuatku marah!_

"Hm," jawabnya singkat.

Sesshomaru kembali berjalan entah kemana. Jaken langsung kalang kabut dengan kepergian Sesshomaru. Ia bertanya kemana perginya Sesshomaru sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ia juga bertanya kenapa tidak berkata kalau tadi ia ingin pergi, dan gerutuannya seperti biasanya. Rin dan Shippo duduk di punggung A-Un dengan tenang. Sedangkan aku, Sango, Kirara, serta Miroku berjalan dengan santai. Selama di perjalanan, Sango maupun Miroku menceritakan beberapa hari yang mereka lalui bersama Inuyasha yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil.

Sango dan Miroku mengungkapkan bahwa Inuyasha mudah naik darah untuk membahas hal-hal sepele, dan ia akan kembali menjadi seperti biasanya saat Kikyo berada di sampingnya. Bisa dikatakan Kikyo adalah pengendali emosi Inuyasha. Saat bertarung, Inuyasha akan berubah menjadi lebih beringas dalam menghadapi musuh seperti anak buah Naraku yang berhasil dikalahkan olehnya dalam beberapa hari ini. sepertinya kepergianku dari rombongan itu memiliki dampak yang baik juga walaupun tak seberapa banyak yang bisa dirasakan. Mereka hanya membahas tentang Inuyasha di sepanjang jalan hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang malam.

Miroku dan Shippo memutuskan untuk mencari kayu bakar, sedangkan Sango bersama Rin dan juga Kirara mencari bahan makanan yang bisa diolah untuk makan malam. Mereka membiarkanku untuk tidak ikut andil dalam hal itu, mereka ingin aku membicarakan niat baik mereka pada Sesshomaru.

Tempat kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam ini terlihat sepi dan tak jauh dari desa yang ditinggali nenek Kaede. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak menginap di rumah nenek Kaede mengingat perlakuan Inuyasha. Kami tidak menyalahkan Kikyo yang notabene kakak kandung nenek Kaede, hanya saja menginnap di rumah nenek Kaede menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sesshomaru," panggilku.

Sesshomaru memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga, matahari mulai merangkak menuruni singgasananya. Siluet sosok Sesshomaru terpantul karenanya.

"Hm," hanya itu yang terdengar darinya.

"Apa kau marah dengan mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang Sango dan juga Miroku yang ikut bergabung," jawabku hati-hati.

Dia diam tidak menjawab.

"Jika kau marah katakanlah padaku, setidaknya buat aku mengerti. Jangan hanya diam saja seperti ini! Itu hanya membuatku semakin bingung saja. Bahkan kau tak mau mengatakan apapun dari mana saja kau sejak pagi maupun alasan kau pergi." Aku mulai meledak-ledak dalam mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Kau tidak mengerti ..."

"Maka dari itu buatlah aku mengerti! Kau tahu, kau begitu misterius untukku. Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk memahamimu, rasanya aku tetap gagal memahamimu. Jika aku bisa membaca pikiranmu aku akan mengerti semuanya, tapi aku tak bisa!"

"Kagome, kau akan mengerti pada waktunya. Percayalah padaku semuanya ini untukmu."

"Tapi kumohon Sesshomaru, setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau berhasil membuatku khawatir walaupun kau seorang _daiyoukai."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ia tersenyum.

"Kagome," Seorang perempuan memanggil namaku. Suara yang tidak asing untukku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Kikyo.

"Kikyo,"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ia bertanya padaku sekaligus memiinta izin pada Sesshomaru. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Sesshomaru, meminta izin padanya apakah aku boleh untuk berbicara dengannya sejenak sebelum yang lain datang. Sesshomaru menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, ia memperbolehkan.

Kikyo mengajakku pergi menjauhi Sesshomaru. Ia mengajakku mendekat ke daerah sumur pemakan tulang. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengajakku berbicara di sini. Aku hanya mengekor padanya. Ketika ia berhenti menjejakkan kakinya, aku patuh begitu saja layaknya seorang bawahan yang patuh terhadap sang tuan.

"Nampaknya kau bahagia, Kagome."

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat," ia mengubah posisinya. Kikyo memposisikan diriku tepat membelakangi sumur pemakan tulang.

"Dan nampaknya kau tak mengindahkan peringatanku waktu itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah tak berhubungan dengan Inuyasha."

"Apa kau begitu lemahnya hingga kau meminta tolong pada Sesshomaru?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Tsk,_ kau berpura-pura tidak tahu? Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanmu di sini. Tidak ada Inuyasha maupun Sesshomaru."

 _Deg._

 _Shikon no tama_ miliknya tercemar sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menatap dengan sedikit terkejut merasakan getaran _shikon no tama_ yang terasa ternodai sedikit demi sedikit. Kenapa ia tidak memurnikannya? Kenapa ia malah menodainya?

"Aku sungguh tidak paham dengan maksudmu."

"Berhentilah melibatkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Berhenti melibatkan Inuyasha maupun Sesshomaru!"

 _Deg._

 _Shikon no tama_ kembali tercemar sedikit demi sedikit. Apa Kikyo mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sesshomaru? Apa dengan memiliki _shikon no tama_ utuh dia menjadi mengerti segalanya? Jika _shikon no tama_ yang pernah keluar dari tubuhku kala itu juga dimiliki oleh Kikyo, maka ia akan memiliki _shikon no tama_ untuk dirinya sendiri sebanyak dua buah. Kenapa? Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu menyeret orang lain ke dalam maut! Kau benar-benar tidak mandiri!"

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku maupun Inuyasha? Apa karena rasa cemburu semata atau karena yang lain? Kenapa kau memiliki _shikon no tama_ utuh dan pecahan itu? Aku memberikan _shikon no tama_ milikku padamu untuk mengujimu apakah kau masih bisa menyucikannya atau tidak. Akan tetapi, kau malah menodainya dengan kebencian sedikit demi sedikit pada kedua _shikon no tama_ itu. Kau pikir aku tidak merasakannya? Kau pikir aku tak bisa merasakan getaran kebencian itu saat kekuatan spiritualku disegel oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

Dia sedikit terperanjat dengan apa yang baru kukatakan dengan nada yang naik sedikit. Ia langsung salah tingkah setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Apa ia benar-benar mengira aku sebodoh itu? _Kuharap bukan kau yang melakukannya,_ Kikyo.

"Kau akan mengerti maksud perkataanku waktu itu. Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangku, jadi kau tak perlu mengajariku mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kau bukanlah orang yang berasal dari era ini. Kau hanyalah orang asing yang bisa memasuki era ini. Tidak ada orang di era ini seaneh dirimu. Kau hanya akan melukai Inuyasha maupun Sesshomaru jika kau tetap berada di sini. Pulanglah ke tempat asalmu!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku!"

"Kau juga tak punya hak untuk tetap tinggal di sini! Kembalilah ke asalmu sebelum kau menyesalinya!" jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Pulanglah!" teriaknya dengan keras padaku.

Kikyo mendorongku masuk ke dalam sumur pemakan tulang yang terletak tepat di belakangku. Sebuah sensasi yang sungguh berbeda saat memasuki sumur yang berjalan melewati waktu 500 tahun lebih. Tubuhku terasa melayang-layang di dalam sumur tua itu hingga akhirnya sampai di sumur pemakan tulang yang ada di kuil suci rumahku. Aku terduduk dalam sumur itu untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Sumur pemakan tulang itu tak tersambungkan lagi dengan zaman feodal.

"Apakah ini adalah sebuah akhir dari pengalaman yang pernah kulalui di zaman feodal? Apakah semuanya telah berakhir?"

Air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku hanya duduk terdiam sambil memeluk lututku. Apa yang baru saja kualami rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi singkat untuk menghantarkanku tidur. Pikiranku masih berada di _sana,_ walaupun tubuhku berada di era ini. Hanya ada satu sosok yang terus muncul di dalam kepalaku, Sesshomaru. Apakah ini semua akhir dari kisahku dengan Sesshomaru? Sumur ini tak akan terbuka tanpa pecahan _shikon no tama_ , aku bahkan tak mempunyai satu pecahan pun. Aku menyesali tentang apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Sesshomaru beberapa hari ini. Aku marah padanya dengan alasan yang tak berdasar. Aku cemburu, seharusnya aku mengakui hal itu. Logikaku mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa Kimiko adalah teman Sesshomaru, namun kenyataannya, hati kecilku tak bisa membohonginya bahwa aku benar-benar cemburu akan hal itu. Kisah cinta masa mudaku akan berakhir seccepat ini kah? Akankah aku bisa kembali? Bisakah aku kembali?

Air mataku kini tak bisa kubendung lagi, mengingat tentang Sesshomaru membuatku ingin terus menangis. Kisah yang terhambat oleh waktu. Andaikan aku tak pernah masuk ke zaman feodal, atau andaikan saja aku hidup di era itu. Apakah kini aku menyesali semua yang terjadi padaku? Sesshomaru, apakah kau mencariku saat ini? Apakah kau merindukanku saat ini? Aku berharap kau merindukanku juga. Aku begitu merindukanmu, namun semuanya tersembunyi dibalik tangisanku. _Aitaiyo, Sesshomaru._

 **—** **o0o—**

* * *

 ** _Catatan:_**

 _Oke sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk chapter ini yang sungguh hancur :'( maaf banget huhu_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_ _Pada chapter ini ada satu adegan yang sengaja aku ambil dari Inuyasha Movie yang pertama, dan adegan tersebut juga terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu jepang favoritku, yang berjudul_ 逢いたくていま _yang dinyanyikan oleh MISIA. Lagu tersebut merupakan OST dari drama jepang yang berjudul dr. Jin. Lagu tersebut juga lagu jepang yang saya alihbahasakan secara manual karena rasa penasaran dengan makna lagu tersebut setelah dinyanyikan ulang oleh salah satu idola saya, D-LITE. Menurutku, apa yang tergambar di lagu tersebut sangat cocok dengan adegan yang kubuat, tentang kisah cinta yang terbatas oleh waktu. Lagu itu menemani penulisan "Nightwish: Treasure" dari beberapa chapter, terutama chapter ini full dengan lagu itu. Jadi baper baper gimana gitu sambil bayangin Sesshomaru wkwk xD_

 _"_ _Nightwish: Treasure" merupakan tulisan pembuka dariku untuk yang chapter. Tulisan ini akan segera berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan dengan "When Moonlight Scratch on The Window" yang bergenre romance-fantasy-mistery, prolog dari fic tersebut sudah diposting 2 minggu yang lalu. Sejujurnya beberapa hari belakangan ini aku kepikiran untuk menulis fic tentang Inupapa X Inumama, tapi aku meragukan apakah ada yang bakalan baca wkwk, saran?_

 _Saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan ending untuk fic ini, semoga saja hasilnya tidak hancur, semoga memuaskan dan sesuai harapan para readers. Selain mempersiapkan ending untuk fic ini, saya juga sedang mengerjakan beberapa OS, lanjutan "When Moonlight Scratch on The Window", dll. Stock draft menumpuk untuk Sesshomar-Kagome, tapi saya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Semoga aku bisa terus meramaikan fandom Inuyasha terlebih pada pair Sesshomaru-Kagome wkwkwk doakan aku agar tidak berpaling dan gagal move on dari Sesshomaru-Kagome, supaya bisa nulis terus tentang mereka karena stockku masih banyak wkwkwk sampai bingung tiap mau nulis. Doakan aku ..._

 _Maafkan diriku yang terlalu banyak curhat di sini, review please ^^ aku gak yakin apakah minggu depan bisa update chapter selanjutnya dai fic ini mengingat kesibukanyang menginjak di semester tua ini, tapi ketika ada waktu senggang akan aku usahakan untuk menulis lanjutan fic ini._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Emma Griselda_

 _Surakarta, 31 Maret 2017_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightwish: Treasure**

 **Chapter 9**

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Editor :** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** T

* * *

Tangisanku menganak sungai, tangisan yang tak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku merasa sebagian dari diriku hilang begitu saja seperti sudah tak ada motivasi untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku. Aku tahu mama, _ojii-san,_ dan juga Sōta pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Akan tetapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang.

Aku duduk terdiam di dalam sumur pemakan tulang yang ada di kuil kecil dekat rumah untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Aku hanya bisa menangis untuk waktu yang lama dengan membenamkan kepalaku pada kakiku yang kutekuk. Berharap bahwa sumur pemakan tulang ini akan terhubung kembali ke era feodal. Namun, sepertinya harapanku tak akan terwujud.

Aku mulai merasakan kesemutan pada kakiku. Aku bangkit dari posisiku, dan menaiki tangga yang menggantung di dinding sumur pemakan tulang secara perlahan. Ketika kepalaku mulai menyembul keluar dari sumur yang biasanya kugunakan untuk kembali era feodal, cahaya bulan menyinariku dengan terang. Hal itu langsung mengingatkanku pada tanda lahir yang dimiliki oleh Sesshōmaru yang terletak tepat di tengah dahinya.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu yang kuil ini. Kubuka pintu perlahan, hembusan angin mulai menyambutku kembali setelah kepergianku sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu aku berkata pada mama bahwa aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja, menolak tawaran mama tentang bekal yang akan diberikannya padaku untuk dinikmati di era feodal. Nyatanya, aku pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku berjalan menuju rumah yang lampunya masih menyala, mungkin mereka masih makan malam.

Ingatanku akan Sesshōmaru masih melekat dengan jelas di kepalaku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku berdebat dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele, ia pergi dan membuatku khawatir, ia tak mau bicara jujur padaku. Aku menghembuskan napas berat, langkahku untuk memasuki rumah pun terasa berat juga.

 _Srekkk_

Aku menggeser pintu rumah dan berseru, _"Tadaima!"_

Suaraku tidak terdengar bahagia, namun terdengar menyedihkan. Mama menghambur padaku, memberikan pelukan hangatnya untukku yang sedikit kedingingan.

" _Okaeri,_ Kagome!" ia menyambutku antusias, "Kau berkata pada mama waktu itu kalau kau pergi sebentar, tapi mama punya firasat bahwa kau akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu." Mama melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum lebar untukku.

" _Gomen,_ mama. Ada masalah, waktu di sana," jawabku sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Hm," mama mengangguk, "kau mau makan terlebih dahulu, atau mandi dahulu baru makan, atau langsung istirahat?"

"Aku akan istirahat saja, Ma. Aku lelah." Aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar kesayanganku. Kamar yang sudah tak kujamah untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, yang sering kurindukan selain keluarga. Namun, semenjak aku bersama Sesshōmaru rasanya aku jarang merindukan ranjang dikamarku.

Sesshōmaru.

Lagi, dan lagi, Sesshōmaru.

Kenapa semuanya selalu berujung pada Sesshōmaru?

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, membuka pintu kamar dan segera menguncinya sebelum aku berniat merebahkan tubuhku yang nampaknya sudah mulai merindukan ranjang yang ada di kamarku. Aku menatap cermin yang memantulkan sosokku. Betapa lusuhnya wajahku? Begitu menyedihkan! Aku tak bisa membayangkan ketika Sesshōmaru melihat ekspresi wajahku semacam ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku pada kasur yang memanggil-manggil namaku, berniat untuk membelaiku dalam kehangatan. Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada Sesshōmaru. Apakah saat ini ia mencariku? Apakah ia akan marah padaku? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia tahu bahwa aku tak ada di sana karena ulah Kikyō? Akankah ia berkelahi melawan Kikyō? Atau malah ia akan berkelahi dengan Inuyasha lagi, karena Inuyasha tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukai wanita kesayangannya, Kikyō.

Seperti biasanya, besok aku harus melakukan kegiatanku di era modern seperti sebelum aku terdampar di era feodal. Aku harus pergi ke kampus setelah beberapa waktu aku absen dari perkuliahan. Sejujurnya aku merasa malas untuk pergi ke kampus, bahkan aku merasa malas untuk melakukan segala hal untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku membayangkan sosok Sesshōmaru . Apa aku begitu merindukannya?

— **o0o—**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku berada di duniaku, menjalani rutinitas keseharianku sebagai mahasiswa yang terus mengejar ketertinggalannya. Namun, selama perkuliahan berlangsung aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, pikiranku hanya tertuju padanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh dosenku saat kegiatan perkuliahan hanya masuk ke dalam telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelah kiri, semacam dongeng yang sering diceritakan oleh _ojii-san_.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman yang baik, ia bersedia meminjamkan catatan miliknya untukku. Untuk menyingkat waktu saat aku meminjamnya, aku seringkali mem- _fotocopy_ -nya dan mempelajari semua yang tertinggal. Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah perkuliahan berakhir, entah kenapa aku ingin pulang secepatnya, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu pergi bersama teman-teman untuk mengisi kekosongan yang kurasakan. Namun, saat melewati kantin perlahan, aku melihat sosok yang begitu kurindukan. Sesshōmaru. Dengan mantel hangat berwarna gelap, rambut panjangnya terayun dengan bebas mengikuti gerakan badannya, serta syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia pergi menuju perpustakaan. Niat awalku yang ingin segera sampai ke rumah, harus kutunda beberapa saat karenanya. Kuikuti sosok itu di belakangnya, saat aku merasa tidak banyak orang yang ada di sekitar kita, kuberanikan diri untuk memegang tangannya seraya berseru, "Sesshōmaru!"

Ia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung, ia membuka syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan perlahan. Ketika syal tidak lagi menutupi sebagian wajahnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa itu bukan Sesshōmaru walaupun ia terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Aku segera membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf karena salah mengenali orang. Tak berselang lama, laki-laki yang tadinya kupikir adalah Sesshōmaru itu pergi, air mataku berlinang dengan mudahnya dan aku terduduk begitu saja, dan menangis seperti biasanya saat aku benar-benar mengingat sosoknya.

Badanku terasa sedikit hangat, mungkin aku kelelahan. Kupercepat langkah kakiku agar segera sampai di rumah dan bisa beristirahat. Kunaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang menuju rumah, walaupun melelahkan aku terus memacu kakiku agar segera sampai di rumah. Namun, saat aku berada di bawah pohon keramat yang berdiri kokoh di halaman rumah, aku malah berhenti. Diam mematung menghadap pohon dengan menundukkan kepala, menikmati semilirnya angin yang terasa berbeda. Seolah setiap tiupan angin yang berhembus, aku dapat merasakan suasana di _sana._ Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku membasahi pipiku yang terasa kering. Apakah ini karena aku begitu merindukan Sesshōmaru? Begitukah?

Setelah makan malam kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, tiada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirku saat makan malam. Aku tahu semuanya pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa tentang apa yang kurasakan. Mama? Mama tidak begitu mengerti tentang Seshhōmaru, aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya untuk beberapa kali, tapi tidak sebanyak aku menceritakan mengenai Inuyasha padanya. Jika aku menceritakannya pada mama, bagaimana kalau beliau tambah khawatir tentang hubunganku dengan Sesshōmaru? Sepertinya memang lebih baik untuk tidak bercerita pada siapa pun, bahkan pada mama sekalipun. Akan kuceritakan semuanya pada mama jika waktu yang tepat itu datang. Kurebahkan tubuhku pada kasur dan memejamkan mataku yang mulai terasa terasa berat, dalam hitungan detik aku sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Badanku yang sedikit meriang membuatku menjadi tidak nyaman untuk tidur di malam hari. Kumiringkan badanku ke kiri pada awalnya, saat aku merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, kuubah posisiku menjadi miring ke kanan. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ada di kananku, sesuatu yang terasa seperti seseorang sedang berbaring di sampingku. Apakah mama menyusulku tidur karena mengetahuiku yang sedang sakit? Kubuka mataku perlahan untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ada di samping kananku. Aku hanya terdiam memandang sosok yang berada di sampingku.

Sesshōmaru? Tidak mungkin dia berada di sampingku. Itu pasti ilusiku saja karena sangat merindukannya setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin itu, pasti karena aku begitu merindukannya. Tidak mungkin dia berada di sini, hanya Inuyasha yang mampu meewati sumur pemakan tulang dan masuk ke zamanku, bahkan Shippo, Sango maupun Miroku tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya untuk menembus waktu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa?

Mustahil. Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Aku bangkit, duduk sejenak dan mengamati sosok yang masih tertidur di ranjangku, sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Sesshōmaru. Bahkan aku mampu mendengar suara napasnya yang memecah keheningan malam di antara dentingan jarum jam. Aku beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kubasuh wajahku berulang kali, seolah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri melalui air yang kubasuh pada wajahku bahwa semua yang kulihat barusan hanya sebuah ilusiku karena merindukannya, diam menghadap cermin yang menampilkan wajah pucatku, dengan posisi tangan yang menyangga sebagian tubuhku, aku terus memandang wajahku yang begitu menyedihkan. Benar-benar menyedihkan! Dulu saat aku jatuh cinta pada Inuyasha, tidak pernah semenyedihkan ini keadaanku. Keadaanku saat ini benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena begitu merindukan Sesshōmaru. Setelah selesai, kubuka pintu kamar mandi, berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya berjarak tiga langkah dari ranjangku. Kulihat ranjang itu kosong, ranjang yang kukira ada sosok pria yang begitu kurindukan. Itu hanya ilusiku saja. Ilusi. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan aku menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Sesshōmaru berbaring di sampingku.

Sampai seperti itukah aku saat begitu merindukan sosoknya?

Dengan terisak, aku masih menyebut namanya dalam tangisku. Sesshōmaru.

 _Grep._

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang bahkan aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya dan tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Aku menghentikan tangisku walaupun masih dalam terisak, semakin aku terisak dalam diam, seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah berkata bahwa dia begitu merindukanku dan tidak ingin kehilanganku. Haruskah sampai seperti ini?

"Bahkan sekarang aku berhalusinasi bahwa ia sedang memelukku," ucapku sesunggukan.

"Jangan menangis, Kagome." Aku mendengar suaranya bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang menggelitik leherku. Apakah ini nyata? Tidak! ini pasti hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Aku bahkan mendengar suara khasnya," ujarku semakin terisak.

"Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata, Kagome." Aku kembali mendengar suara khas Sesshōmaru yang kurindukan. Apakah ini benar nyata? Ia membalikkan badanku dan membuatku berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Apakah ini nyata?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan yang kulihat.

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Ini aku, Kagome," ucapnya pelan. Kuangkat tanganku untuk menelusuri detail wajahnya yang sungguh kurindukan. Aku bisa merasakannya, aku bisa menjelajahi detail wajahnya dan surai silvernya.

"Ini benar, memang Sesshōmaru."

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ucapnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan eratku dan ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, membisikkan kata-kata yang begitu kunantikan selama dua bulan belakangan ini, "aku merindukanmu, Kagome."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ia katakan padaku. Hanya bisa menatapnya dengan segala kerinduan yang tersimpan lama. Terlalu lama aku tenggelam pada pada pikiranku sendiri hingga aku merasakan deru napas yang menyapu wajahku. Memperpendek jarak di antara kami dan memberitahuku jika dia merasakan hal yang sama melalui sapuan lembut yang diberikannya pada bibirku. Mengecap setiap sudut ruang kosong hingga udara di sekitarku menipis. Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menganak sungai.

"Apa aku melukaimu?"

Deru napas kami saling bersahutan. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Aku hanya menggeleng tak mampu bersuara. Rasa rindu yang selama ini mengisi hatiku perlahan terangkat bersamaan air mata yang tak mau berhenti. Aku berusaha tersenyum menandakan aku baik-baik saja, saat dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Tetap saja, air mata ini terus mengalir, secara diam-diam membawa pergi rasa sesak yang berdiam begitu lama di sudut-sudut ruang hatiku.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Begitu lama hingga segelintir kalimat mampu kuucapkan padanya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku datang terlambat."

Aku baru menyadari hal itu, bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke duniaku? Hanya Inuyasha yang bisa menembus waktu dengan melalui sumur pemakan tulang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?"

Ia diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tersenyum saat menatapku dengan lekat. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menggendongku dengan lengan kokohnya menuju ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhku perlahan di kasur, sedangkan aku masih duduk menatapnya yang memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanyanya, aku masih menatapnya dengan lekat dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tanpa aba-aba darinya, ia langsung menarik lenganku hingga membuatku terjatuh dan tidur di sampingnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya, seolah mengajakku untuk berbaring di lengannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menceritakanya. Anggap saja sebagai dongeng penghantar tidur." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, tatapannya mengajakku untuk berbaring. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku patuh begitu saja saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku berbaring di sampingnya, dan berhadapan dengannya. Sambil terus mengamati wajahnya yang kurindukan dua bulan belakangan ini, tanganku kembali menjelajah wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum, "Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Tenang, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu," ucapnya mengawali 'dongeng' yang ia sebut tadi, "aku merebut _shikon no tama_ milikmu yang kau berikan pada Kikyō. Sejujurnya, tanpa pecahan itu, selama ini aku tetap bisa masuk ke mari."

"Apa maksudmu kau bisa tetap masuk ke mari?" tanyaku penasaran

"Selama ini aku bisa masuk kemari, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku sering kemari untuk melihatmu."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak! Bahkan aku berani bertaruh bahwa saat kau melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyō berciuman pertama kali, kau bertengkar dengannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang, kau hanya tidur di ranjang dengan wajah yang menyedihkan."

"Tapi lebih menyedihkan dua bulan ini," sahutku untuk mengklarifikasinya.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kikyō saat kau merebut _shikon no tama_ yang ada padanya? Dia tidak menolak saat kau memintanya?"

"Tentu saja dia menolaknya. Tapi, aku mengancamnya dengan mengatakan aku akan membunuh Inuyasha."

"Kau gila!"

"Lebih gila dia! Dia bahkan berani mengusirmu!"

Aku terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru ada benarnya, dia dengan berani mengusirku layaknya aku tidak pantas untuk hidup di sana!

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi tanpa seizinku!"

"Hm," gumamku singkat dan aku mencuri satu ciuman darinya. Ciuman singkat yang kuberikan padanya sebelum aku benar-benar tidur dalam lengannya.

"Aku takut kau besok pergi saat aku sedang kuliah," ujarku ketakutan, aku tak ingin dia pergi begitu saja dan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan dalam waktu singkat ini sirna.

"Tidak akan!"

"Benar?"

"Hn. Aku besok akan berada di sini."

"Bagaimana dengan mama, _ojii-san_ , dan juga Sōta jika mengetahuimu? Aku belum menceritakan semuanya pada mereka terutama hubungan kita."

"Itulah tujuanku. Sekarang tidurlah!" perintahnya dengan memberikan ciuman singkat di keningku.

— **o0o—**

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Sesshōmaru semalam, aku merasa jika jiwaku yang hilang, kini perlahan kembali. Setelah perkuliahan hari ini usai, kuputuskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan yang kuperlukan saat berada di era feodal dan bekal yang akan kubawa ke sana. Dengan membawa belanjaan yang banyak, aku mempercepat jalanku agar segera sampai di rumah. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru. Sesampainya di rumah, aku merasa bahagia mungkin rasa tidak sabarku untuk bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru dan melihat bagaimana reaksi keluargaku saat aku menceritakan tentangnya.

" _Tadaima!"_ ujarku riang sambil membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatu yang kukenakan.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada pemandangan yang tidak biasa kulihat sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah melihat _ojii-san_ bercengkerama dengan asyik pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi apa ini? _Ojii-san_ bercengkerama dengan asyiknya bersama Sesshōmaru tanpa aku ketahui topik apa yang mereka bahas, yang jelas saat aku datang dengan melepas sepatu, kala kepalaku menyembul dari balik pintu, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan aku? Tentu saja, aku tersenyum melihat keduanya bisa akrab dengan waktu yang singkat.

Aku memilih masuk ke dalam kamar untuk bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanan di era feodal bersama Sesshōmaru. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, kualihkan pandanganku pada orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu.

Mama. Ia datang dengan dua tas bekal yang lumayan besar di kedua tangannya. Aku memamerkan senyum lebarku padanya, dan mama masuk ke dalam kamar, meletakkan bekal tersebut di meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Biarkan mama membantumu," ucap mama menawarkan bantuannya.

" _Arigat_ _ō_ mama," jawabku pelan.

"Siapa Sesshōmaru itu?" tanya mama sambil terus memasukkan barang yang baru kubeli ke dalam tas.

"Dia kakak Inuyasha yang pernah aku ceritakan pada mama waktu itu."

"Ah, yang waktu itu," respon mama dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti, "dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian yang mama berikan untuk Sesshōmaru, "Syukurlah."

"Mama tidak pernah melihat _ojii-san_ berbicara seintens itu pada laki-laki yang bermain ke rumah. Kakek selalu adu mulut dengan Inuyasha dan beliau terlihat tidak menyukai temanmu yang bernama Hōjō. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Aku harap kau belajar dewasa dari Sesshōmaru. Mama rasa, dia pasangan yang sangat baik untukmu. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal, Kagome."

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh mama yang menyebutkan kata 'pasangan' saat menyebut nama Sesshōmaru yang ditujukan padaku, "Dari mana mama tahu?" tanyaku penuh selidik, namun aku tersenyum lebar dan menahan tawa.

Mama tersenyum, "Mama juga pernah muda, Sayang."

Aku tersenyum dalam diam, memasukkan semua barang yang kurasa bakal dibutuhkan saat berada di era feodal. Saat kurasa semua keperluan sudah masuk ke dalam ransel, kugendong ransel tersebut dan mama membantuku membawa bekal yang berukuran besar di kedua tangannya, menuju ruang tamu. Saat aku turun, Sesshōmaru menatapku lekat dan ia beranjak dari duduknya. Begitu pula dengan kakek. Aku berpamitan pada mereka untuk kembali pergi ke era feodal yang sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Kakek berpesan padaku agar aku tak membuat permintaan yang salah pada _shikon no tama_.

Selama di perjalanan melewati waktu untuk kembali ke era feodal, aku bertanya pada Sesshōmaru. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kudapat ini bersama Sesshōmaru, melakukan semuanya seolah-olah hari terakhir kami bersama.

"Apa yang kau bahas dengan _ojii-san_?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

"Bohong."

"Kau begitu ingin tahu apa yang kami bahas?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memahamimu lebih dalam," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Selama ini, _ojii-san_ tidak pernah akrab dengan mudah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya terlebih laki-laki. Kau tahu? _Ojii-san_ selalu beradu mulut dengan Inuyasha bahkan kakek pernah mengusir secara halus pada temanku yang bernama Hōjō saat ia menjengukku waktu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku bersyukur kau bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah pada kakek."

Sesshōmaru kembali tersenyum manis dan sampailah kami di era feodal. Aku bisa merasakan udara yang terasa lebih sejuk dari eraku. Sesshōmaru memilih untuk keluar dari sumur terlebih dahulu dengan membawa semua barang dan bekalku, kemudian selang beberapa detik ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk membantuku keluar dari sumur pemakan tulang yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak aku lalui.

Udara sejuk di siang hari sungguh terasa berbeda saat berada di era feodal. Sesshōmaru bersikeras untuk membawa semua barang yang kubawa untuk menuju ke kediaman Nenek Kaede. Apakah mereka sedang berada di rumah? Atau mereka berada di luar untuk memburu _shikon no tama_ dan mencari jejak Naraku? Aku sudah lama tidak berada di sini, jadi aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi di sini. Tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat kuliah, saat aku sedang merias diri, Sesshōmaru menemaniku dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di sini dengan detail tanpa pengecualian. Sosok yang biasanya begitu hemat dalam hal berbicara, kini mulai berubah saat bersamaku. Apakah tidak apa jika aku membuatnya seperti itu?

Sesshōmaru mengatakan bahwa Inuyasha dan rombongan kecilnya terus mencari keberadaan _shikon no tama_ dan tentunya keberadaan Naraku. Saat kami sampai di kediaman Nenek Kaede, Sesshōmaru memilih untuk tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia memilih untuk menungguku di luar, walaupun ada Rin di dalam bersama Jaken. Kubuka pintu yang menjadi penghalangku untuk memasuki rumah Nenek Kaede, dengan senyuman yang lebar semuanya menyambutku. Semua orang berada di dalam, termasuk Inuyasha dan juga Kikyō. Kami bercengkerama untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain, menceritakan ini dan itu. Aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan di setiap wajah yang ada. Setelah beberapa waktu yang lama kuhabiskan bersama rombongan yang sudah kuanggap melebihi dari sekedar keluarga tersebut, aku baru teringat bahwa Sesshōmaru menungguku diluar. Kukatakan pada mereka aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, karena sebelumnya Sesshōmaru telah mengatakan akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Mereka menanyaiku kemana aku pergi, bersama siapa dan untuk urusan apa padaku, aku tahu mereka perhatian padaku, mungkin aku terlihat egois hanya dengan memberikan senyuman lebarku sebagai jawaban pada mereka yang sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada mereka, kurasa belum waktu yang tepat dan aku harus meminta izin dari Sesshōmaru untuk menceritakan semuanya itu.

"Maaf," kataku pelan pada Sesshōmaru.

"Hn. Ayo!" ajaknya dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk kuraih. Kuraih tangan kokohnya itu. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah membawaku terbang layaknya seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan indah. Aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan membawaku pergi. Ia bahkan tidak memberikanku setidaknya bocoran ke mana tempat yang kita tuju, aku tidak mempunyai bayangan sama sekali mengenai tempat tujuan itu. Kami membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan itu.

Sesampainya di tempat 'tujuan' yang Sesshōmaru maksud, kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk menaiki tangga yang tidak bisa dikatakan rendah itu. Tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah istana yang megah, banyak penjaga dan pengawal istana yang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari, dan satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat lebih indah adalah istana ini berada di atas awan!

Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, 'kan? Kuedarkan mataku untuk melihat kemegahan yang dimiliki oleh istana ini. Aku tak tahu harus mengungkapkan kemegahan istana ini dengan apa, yang jelas semuanya nampak luar biasa.

"Sesshōmaru, bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tempat seindah ini? Ini begitu menakjubkan," ujarku dengan takjub melihat istana yang berada di atas awan sambil menatap wajah Sesshōmaru yang terlihat serius. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia malah memasang wajah serius kala berada di tempat menakjubkan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar datang di hari yang kau tentukan, Sesshōmaru," ucap seseorang dengan nada merendahkan, tidak kalah dengan apa yang pernah Sesshōmaru lakukan dulu. Kualihkan pandanganku sepenuhnya pada wanita itu. Nampaknya dia seorang _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ , sama seperti dengan Sesshōmaru.

"Hn, karena kau begitu memaksaku, _haha-ue._ "

Apa? _Haha-ue_? Wanita itu adalah ibunya Sesshōmaru?

Kutatap lekat sosok wanita yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dengan baju berbulu yang dipakainya, ia memang nampak lebih berkelas dan benar-benar terlihat seorang _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ kelas atas. Namun, tak hanya berhenti di situ saja. Ia memakai riasan yang benar-benar cocok dengan warna kulitnya dan memadukannya dengan gaya rambut yang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat berkelas untuk ukuran _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ _._

Tak berselang lama, datanglah sosok _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ lain berjalan ke arah sosok yang Sesshōmaru panggil dengan sebutan "haha-ue" tadi, sosok yang benar-benar terlihat tidak asing untukku. Bukankah dia seorang _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ yang mengunjungi kami saat aku hampir tenggelam kala itu karena rasa cemburu. Aku mengakuinya, kala itu memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sesshōmaru bahwa aku cemburu. Namun, aku begitu malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku cemburu. Aku juga mengakui bahwa _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ yang bernama Kimiko itu memang cantik dan menawan, lebih baik daripada aku. Aku bisa menebak ini, Ibu Sesshōmaru menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan _daiy_ _ō_ _kai_ bernama Kimiko, tapi aku rasa Sesshōmaru tidak menyukainya dan lebih memilihku? Bagaimana bisa aku percaya diri begitu tinggi dengan dugaanku?

Tatapan Ibu Sesshōmaru benar-benar mengamatiku secara detail dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kimiko. Dia membandingkan diriku dengan Kimiko lewat fisik yang kumiliki. Kumenoleh pada Sesshōmaru yang hanya diam mematung dengan menggenggam erat tanganku, memberikan tatapan yang mengantuk pada ulah ibunya yang ditunjukkan di hadapannya langsung. Ia terlihat begitu muak dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Ayo!" ajak Ibu Sesshōmaru tanpa kuketahui ke mana ia membawaku bersama dengan Sesshōmaru dan juga Kimiko.

Aku hanya patuh dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya dengan posisi tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Sesshōmaru. Hanya butuh waktu mungkin sekitar lima menit untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat megah itu. Bagiku, ruangan ini terlihat sama dengan Balairung Utama istana ini, tapi melihat dari dekorasi yang ada, ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan pribadi atau semacam ruangan keluarga. Entahlah, mungkin tebakanku salah.

"Inikah wanita yang kau bilang waktu itu?" tanyanya pada Sesshōmaru yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemariku.

"Hn."

Ibu Sesshōmaru tersenyum, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman untuk merendahkan orang lain. "Seleramu benar-benar aneh." Ujarnya dengan menatap tajam diriku yang berdiri tepat di samping Sesshōmaru, anak kesayangannya, "kau sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahmu. Sama-sama jatuh cinta pada wanita rendahan."

"Hentikan!" tatapan mata Sesshōmaru terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan tadi, tatapannya kini terlihat seperti ia benar-benar marah. Ia menarik lenganku, mengajakku untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang belum lama kami masuki.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Sikap burukku kudapatkan darimu. Bukankah begitu?"

Sesshōmaru menantang ibunya.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku, mencoba untuk meredamkan amarahnya. Aku tidak ingin ia bertengkar dengan ibunya hanya karena diriku yang dihina oleh ibunya. Apa yang telah dikatakan oleh ibunya ada benarnya, tidak ada salahnya sama sekali. Aku adalah wanita rendahan.

"Kurang ajar! Kau tidak akan pernah ada tanpa aku!" teriaknya.

"Karena itu, jika aku seperti ini jangan terkejut. Semuanya kudapatkan darimu dan juga ayah."

"Apa?! Hanya demi wanita rendahan, kau ..."

Sesshōmaru tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya dan langsung menarik lenganku, mengajakku pergi dari istana milik ibunya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana ia akan mengajakku pergi.

— **o0o—**

Sejujurnya aku marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Sesshōmaru, ia benar-benar merendahkan diriku. Namun, apa yang dikatakan olehnya juga tidak salah bahwa aku begitu rendah dibandingkan dengan Kimiko, sosok yang begitu sempurna untuk mendampingi Sesshōmaru. Akan tetapi, kali ini yang lebih penting adalah hubungan anak dan ibu yang dimiliki oleh Sesshōmaru dengan ibunya. Tentang diriku kini tidak begitu penting sekarang, jika aku begitu mementingkan diriku dan marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, aku hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan kami untuk kesekian kalinya dan akan memperlihatkan betapa egoisnya aku?

Sesshōmaru menukik dengan hati-hati di sebuah bukit yang indah yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari desa yang dihuni oleh Nenek Kaede. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah apa yang terjadi di istana milik ibunya. Aku tahu, ia pasti tak enak hati untuk mengatakan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi padaku. Mungkin banyak pikiran yang bergelung hebat di kepalanya yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku dengan pas, aku memilih diam dan duduk menghadap sebuah pemandangan yang terbentang indah di depan, kanvas yang diciptakan oleh _kami-sama_ memang begitu menakjubkan. Sesshōmaru memilih untuk berdiri di belakangku, ia terus memperhatikanku dalam diam. Tak ada suara yang tercipta di antara kami untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, seolah kami bersekongkol untuk tidak membahasnya setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku akhirnya. Aku membenci keadaan di mana kami sama-sama memilih untuk diam, hanya suara burung yang terdengar. Ia masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan burung yang terbang dengan bebas di depan, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku kembali. Kumohon jawablah, jangan saling berdiam seperti ini, ini terlalu menyeramkan.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi lupakanlah, kau tak seharusnya seperti itu pada ibumu. Bagaimana pun juga apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu sungguh keterlaluan, kau tak seharusnya seperti itu padanya. Apa yang dikatakannya tidak ada salahnya," ucapku panjang lebar mengenai perilakunya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menasihatinya, karena dia lebih tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya. Namun, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi antara ibu dan anak itu, kurasa aku harus membahasnya.

"Aku tidak suka dia merendahkanmu."

"Apa yang dikatakan ibumu mengenai diriku tidak ada salahnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kebaikan untuk dirimu, aku tahu maksud ibumu pasti baik untukmu, tidak ada seorang ibu yang berharap keburukan untuk anaknya. Tidak ada."

"Dia terlalu merendahkan orang lain, aku tak suka bagaimana cara ia merendahkanmu di hadapan Kimiko."

Aku tersenyum, "Kau ingat? Dulu kau juga seperti itu padaku, merendahkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun, perlahan kau berubah. Kurasa ibumu juga begitu, ada alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Berhentilah untuk membuatnya terlihat baik, Kagome. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang pernah kualami. Sesshōmaru, sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada ibumu, tak baik jika seperti itu. Meminta maaflah sebelum kau menyesal, hm?"

Tidak ada jawab darinya. Suasana kembali hening seperti sedia kala sebelum ada percakapan ini. Sepertinya aku salah telah membahasnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus seprti apa menyikapinya, ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang marah ketika tidak diberikan mainan yang begitu diinginkannya.

"Sesshōmaru, kau tahu ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kau malah marah saat aku menegurmu agar kau bersikap lebih sopan pada ibumu, apa yang aku lakukan salah saat menegurmu? Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu tentangku. Aku berbohong jika tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukan ibumu, aku memikirkannya. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya tentang diriku tidak ada yang salah, ia benar! Dibandingkan dengan Kimiko, aku ..."

"Berhenti membahas wanita lain!" sahutnya dengan nada marah, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak suka kau merendah, berhentilah seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kagome- _chan_!" teriak seseorang dari arah sampingku dengan riang.

"Hm, Sango- _chan_!" sapaku tak kalah riang darinya, ia datang bersama dengan Kikyō yang membawa busur, tanpa adanya Miroku dan juga Inuyasha.

"Kau ke mana saja, Kagome?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya keliling di sekitar desa saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana, hanya berniat mencari sayur untuk makan malam nanti," jawab Kikyō dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Mencari sayur dengan membawa busur dan anak panah?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir yang sarkastik.

Bukannya menjawab apa yang kutanyakan, ia malah memberikan pandangan yang tajam ke arahku, "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sesshōmaru?"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" sahut Sesshōmaru tak kalah ketus dengan Kikyō, aku hanya bisa menatap keduanya yang sepertinya akan memulai pertengkaran. Apa semuanya hanya akan berujung pada pertengkaran?

"Sango- _chan_ , di mana Miroku- _sama_ dan juga Inuyasha?" tanyaku untuk meredam suasana tegang yang tercipta.

"Mereka berada di belakang sepertinya sambil mengobrol," jawab Sango dengan mengumbar senyum manisnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Kikyō sampai jarak yang tersisa di antara kami pun terpangkas, Sesshōmaru menoleh kala mendapati diriku yang sudah berada di hadapan Kikyō. Kuulurkan tangan kananku pada Kikyō, meminta sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku untuk sementara. Karena selama ini bukannya ia menyucikan benda yang kupasrahkan padanya — _shikon no tama_ , ia malah semakin menodainya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Tak perlu kukatakan pun, kau seharusnya tahu," jawabku tak kalah ketus. Sesshōmaru mengamati kami dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu. Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Aku memberikan pandangan tajam padanya, "Apa aku perlu mengatakannya dengan keras? Selama ini aku sudah terlalu sabar saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau malah menodainya sedikit demi sedikit pecahan yang kupasrahkan padamu."

"Jadi, yang kau maksud itu _shikon no tama_?"

"Hm, kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk itu, Kikyō. Kau sudah tahu sejak awal apa yang kuminta. Kau hanya berpura-pura polos."

"Kagome ..." panggil Inuyasha pelan, saat mengetahui diriku berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang dikasihinya.

Kuabaikan panggilan Inuyasha padaku, "bisa kau berikan padaku? Sepertinya aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan memberikannya padamu, bahkan jika Sesshōmaru tidak memintanya dengan paksa, kau pasti tidak akan memberikan pecahan itu."

"Pecahan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inuyasha dengan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tak lama kemudian beralih pada Kikyō.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya padanya?" sahutku dengan tersenyum.

"Kikyō, apa maksudnya?" tanya Inuyasha kebingungan.

Miroku yang baru saja datang langsung bergegas mendekat ke arah Sango, dan berbisik, bertanya pada Sango apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia belum sampai di sini, dengan hati-hati Sango menceritakan semuanya dengan detail.

"Kau tidak berniat mengembalikannya padaku?" tanyaku pada Kikyō.

"Mengembalikan apa?" tanya Inuyasha masih kebingungan, "Kagome, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Kau akan menyesal saat mendengarnya," jawabku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Menyesal atau tidaknya, biar aku yang putuskan. Kau tinggal menceritakannya padaku. Bisakah?"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Kikyō hanya diam tidak berkutik. Dia tidak berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari bibir manisnya. Aku rasa, acuh dan diamku padanya sudah cukup. Aku harus lebih tegas pada Kikyō semenjak kejadian waktu itu yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak peduli lagi jika orang berkata bahwa aku reinkarnasi Kikyō yang egois.

"Selama ini, dia memiliki _shikon no tama._ Sebuah _shikon no tama_ yang dibawanya itu utuh, sebuah bola empat arwah yang kau inginkan lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sebelum aku kembali ke duniaku beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat memberikannya _shikon no tama_ milikku, hasil dari kita mengumpulkan bersama," terangku.

"Sebentar, jadi maksudmu _shikon no tama_ itu ada dua? Begitukah Kagome- _chan_?" tanya Sango mencoba mencerna apa yang kukatakan.

"Ya. Kikyō telah membuat permintaan pada _shikon no tama_ yang dibawanya selama ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang dimintanya. Yang kutahu, setelah kuberikan _shikon no tama_ yang selama ini kubawa, ia menodainya perlahan-lahan."

"Berhentilah menjadi orang yang seolah mengerti keadaanku!" teriak Kikyō pada akhirnya tanpa memandang siapa pun kecuali diriku.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau pernah bercerita padaku tentang hal itu? Tentang alasanmu memakai _shikon no tama_ yang diinginkan Inuyasha lima puluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Apa?!" tanyanya dengan wajah yang melongo, kebingungan seolah kedoknya baru saja terbongkar di hadapan orang yang dia sayangi.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura seperti itu," jawab Inuyasha dengan nada dingin, "aku tahu Kagome tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku," lanjut Inuyasha dengan mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada Kikyō.

"Kau meragukanku setelah selama ini?" jawab Kikyō berdecak tak percaya

"Hm. Lagipula, lima puluh tahun yang lalu, kaulah yang menyegelku, apa kau kira aku lupa hanya karena aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu," jawab Kikyō memelas.

"Kebaikanku?" Inuyasha berjalan mendekat ke arah Kikyō, "kalau begitu sekarang putuskan, ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikan kita. Kau pilih tetap bersamaku atau _shikon no tama_?"

Tanpa memberikan jeda untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Inuyasha langsung memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Kikyō. Dalam hitungan detik, Inuyasha sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan kami dan Kikyō berjalan mendekat ke arahku, menyalahkanku bahwa semua ini ulahku.

"Semua ini karenamu!"

"Aku? Kaulah yang memulainya lima puluh tahun yang lalu! Jangan mencoba untuk menghindar dari kesalahanmu dengan melemparnya pada orang lain. Belajarlah untuk bertanggung jawab!"

"Apa?!"

"Jika lima puluh tahun yang lalu kau tidak menyegel Inuyasha, apa kau pikir dia akan menjadi seperti ini?"

"Kau lancang sekali!" gertaknya dengan melayangkan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menamparku. Dengan sigap, kutangkap tangannya sebelum sampai menyentuh wajahku. Sayup-sayup saat aku memegang tangan Kikyō, aku mendengar geraman Inuyasha yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Kulepaskan tangan Kikyō, membalikkan badan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak butuh waktu lama, gesekan antar pedang yang dimiliki Sesshōmaru dan Inuyasha mulai terdengar, jeritan Kikyō pun terdengar kala _shikon no tama_ yang kukuh untuk dimilikinya direbut oleh Naraku dalam waktu yang singkat, Naraku kini memiliki dua _shikon no tama_ _._ Mata Inuyasha berubah warna menjadi merah, gerakannya menjadi lebih ganas. Ia berubah menjadi bentuk siluman! Tak hanya Sesshōmaru saja yang berperang, kami mulai membantunya saat Inuyasha mulai membabi buta seperti sedang kerasukan. Aku mulai merasakan kehadiran Naraku dan jiwa Inuyasha yang dilahap oleh sisi gelap _shikon no tama._ Kikyō bingung mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Inuyasha seperti sedia kala saat Inuyasha yang berubah ke dalam wujud siluman itu mulai menyerangku.

 _SREKKK_

Kain yang menutupi lenganku akhirnya robek dengan mudah kala tangan Inuyasha yang memiliki kuku tajam terayun padaku. Bau anyir mulai tercium pada luka lenganku yang robek cukup panjang dan dalam, di saat yang bersamaan dengan diriku yang mulai limbung, aku mendengar teriakan Sesshōmaru dari arah belakangku dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MELUKAI WANITAKU!" teriaknya dengan lantang, ia marah. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang yang ada di situ kaget saat Sesshōmaru meneriakiku dengan panggilan "wanitaku". Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, kupaksakan diriku untuk menyebutkan kata "OSUWARI", tak berselang lama terdengar suara bedebam pada tanah dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

— **o0o—**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, yang jelas saat aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, semua orang sudah berkumpul di tempatku berbaring. Bahkan Sesshōmaru berada di dekatku sambil terus menggengam erat tanganku. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang terlintas padaku, apakah aku akan mati hanya karena luka sayatan yang dibuat oleh Inuyasha? Ketika kucoba untuk duduk, semua orang bingung bagaimana membantuku duduk termasuk Kikyō yang tadinya marah padaku.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terbaring akibat luka itu, yang jelas kini tidak lagi kurasakan sakit pada lenganku. Walaupun begitu, aku melihat Inuyasha terus melontarkan permintaan maafnya padaku. Aku mencoba menghentikan tingkah Inuyasha yang terus mengatakan maafnya padaku dengan memberikan senyuman dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan sekaligus khawatir, Sesshōmaru bertanya padaku, "Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku," ucapnya khawatir, aku tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, aku takjub melihatnya khawatir seperti ini, selain itu aku tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengungkapkan hubungan kami saat itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan memberikan senyuman, "Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?"

"Tiga hari," jawab Sango ramah.

"Tiga hari?! Kukira baru beberapa jam," jawabku terkejut.

"Kau hanya terbangun untuk beberapa waktu yang singkat, bahkan kami harus membuka mulutmu dengan paksa untuk memberikanmu obat. Kurasa lukanya sudah kering," jawab Sango panjang lebar, "biar aku mengeceknya," lanjutnya dengan mendekat ke arahku.

Sango membuka perban yang melilit lenganku dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Layaknya seorang ibu yang mengobati luka anaknya, ia sambil meniup pelan sambil terus membuka perban hingga memperlihatkan kulitku yang sedikit pucat, dan terlihatlah dedaunan yang kurasa itu obat tradisional buatannya.

"Lukanya sudah mengering," ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan pandangan yang ramah, "aku mencoba untuk mempraktikkan ilmu yang kau ajarkan padaku untuk mengobati orang yang terluka, dan aku membuatkan obat-obatan tradisional yang kutahu."

" _Arigatō_ , Sango- _chan_ ," jawabku dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naraku?" tanyaku mengedarkan pandangan pada semuanya.

"Kemarin kita berhasil mengalahkannya. Berkat Sesshōmaru yang melukai tubuhnya dengan Bakusaiga, kurasa ia tidak pergi jauh dari sini." Miroku mencoba menyampaikan hasil analisisnya singkat, Shippo yang dari tadi duduk di pangkuannya pun ikut menyimaknya.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sesshōmaru yang berada di sampingku. Dalam posisi duduk, ia memejamkan matanya dalam diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sesshōmaru dengan membuka matanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan di saat yang bersamaan, kulihat ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang tajam ke arah samping, dan tak lama kemudian ia beranjak.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya panik, di saat yang sama, Inuyasha ikut bangkit.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," sahut Inuyasha.

"Aura kuat ini ..." aku diam sejenak, merasakan kembali aura yang terpancar dengan jelas, "apa kau juga merasakannya, Miroku- _sama?_ "

"Hm, ini kuat sekali. Sudah pasti ini Naraku. Ini bisa membahayakan warga."

"Kita harus menyelamatkan warga," ujarku bangkit perlahan.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani para warga, setidaknya aku bisa melindunginya." Sahut Nenek Kaede bersemangat.

"Jaken, Rin," panggil Sesshōmaru.

"Hai, Sesshōmaru- _sama,"_ jawab keduanya kompak.

"Ikutlah Nenek Kaede," perintah Sesshōmaru pada keduanya. Hanya dengan memberikan anggukan saja, mereka berlari mengikuti kemana perginya Nenek Kaede.

"Kau juga," perintah Sesshōmaru, mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu, aku akan membantumu," jawabku dengan mengotot.

"Kau terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sango pun juga mengatakan bahwa lukanya sudah mengering."

Ia menatapku dengan tajam, tatapannya begitu khawatir tentangku, "beradalah di sampingku."

"Hm." Aku mengangguk mantap, mengikuti perkataannya.

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Nenek Kaede, kami terbang menuju tempat yang kami yakini bahwa sosok Naraku bersembunyi di situ. Namun, aroma auranya yang busuk tercium dengan mudah, apakah ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk sebuah jebakan atau ini lagi-lagi sebuah pengalih perhatian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Saat jarak yang tercipta semakin terputus dan menjadi semakin dekat, sosok tubuh Naraku yang menyerupai sebuah gumpalan daging berbentuk bola tengah melayang di udara. Setelah Sesshōmaru membuka jalan untuk memasuki tubuh Naraku yang menjijikkan, perang pun dimulai.

Naraku dengan tawa yang membahana, ia membanggakan dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan penuh karena memiliki dua pecahan _shikon no tama_ itu pada kami, mengejek kami yang hanya datang dengan sebuah harapan. Tak suka mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh Naraku, Inuyasha menghujaninya dengan kekuatan andalannya serta jurus yang ada pada pedang Tessaiga yang sakti itu, namun tubuh Naraku kembali beregenerasi. Kikyō yang mencoba memanah untuk menyucikan _shikon no tama_ yang berada di genggaman Naraku pun terus digagalkan oleh Naraku. Gerakan gesit Sango dan Miroku pun juga tampaknya terus membuat tubuh Naraku terus beregenerasi. Aku menyiapkan anak panah untuk kubidikkan padanya, berupaya agar anak panahku tepat sasaran. Pada akhirnya Naraku mengatakan bahwa sasarannya adalah desa yang dihuni oleh Nenek Kaede, semuanya bermula di desa. Dugaanku benar bahwa ini hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ketika kami baru menjejakkan kaki di tanah desa, semuanya kembali sibuk untuk memerangi Naraku dan mengalahkan dua pecahan _shikon no tama,_ saat aku tak berada di dekat Sesshōmaru, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku, dan kurasakan sebuah pedang menyayat tubuhku bagian belakang. Aku terduduk lemas karena kaget, mataku terbelalak. Namun, sensasi yang aneh benar-benar kurasakan. Aku merasakan sebuah pedang telah menebas tubuhku bagian belakang, namun tak kurasakan sedikit pun tetesan darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Inuyasha yang melihat kejadian yang kualami itu pun tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung memberikan serangan Meido Zangetsuha pada Byakuya, mengirim musuh ke alam lain.

"Kagome, kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir dengan memberikan uluran tangannya itu, sebuah serangan yang ia berikan pada Byakuya pun berhasil, aku bangkit dengan bertopang pada uluran tangannya, kualihkan pandanganku pada Kikyō yang terlihat marah saat aku meraih tangan Inuyasha.

"Aku tak apa." Aku tersenyum. Kulihat Sesshōmaru juga memberikan pandangan khawatir padaku.

Semuanya kembali fokus pada Naraku, dan inilah kesempatanku untuk melesatkan anak panah pada _shikon no tama_ yang telah menyatu dengan tubuh Naraku. Aku akan membidiknya dengan keyakinan, aku yakin anak panahku akan menembusnya. Anak panah itu menghilang tertelan _shoki_ yang mengelilingi tubuh Naraku. Cahaya _shoki_ yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan beberapa yang sempat berjatuhan itu pun menghilang setelah tersucikan oleh kekuatanku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sesshōmaru yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya, nampak kesakitan.

Apakah ia terluka? Aura ini penyucian ini, bukankah ... kualihkan pandanganku pada Kikyō yang terlihat terengah-engah dan senyuman yang tidak bisa kuartikan menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Apakah ini ulahmu? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa harus Sesshōmaru jika kau membenciku? Setidaknya arahkan padaku, bukan padanya. Kenapa? Air mataku yang berada di pelupuk mata terjatuh, kututup mataku sejenak, mengumpulkan kekuatan spiritual yang kupunya, saat kedua mataku terbuka saat itulah kulihat tubuh Kikyō yang tergeletak di samping Inuyasha. Inuyasha yang kaget, hanya mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah Sesshōmaru. Aku mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghampiri Sesshōmaru yang tampaknya terluka, ia hanya bertumpu pada pedangnya untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali tegak berdiri. Dengan penuh derai air mata, kubantu Sesshōmaru yang terlihat terluka itu untuk berdiri dengan bersandar pada tubuhku. Ia memberikan senyuman singkat untukku, seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, aku tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya, dari tatapan matanya bisa sedikit kurasakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Tubuh Naraku perlahan menghilang setelah anak panah yang kubidikkan padanya itu tepat mengenai dua _shikon no tama._ Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muda keunguan ikut memudar dan akhirnya berwarna putih seutuhnya, kembali suci. Miroku segera membuka penutup telapak tangannya dan kutukan lubang angin itu kini benar-benar lenyap. Inuyasha terlihat bersedih atas apa yang dialami oleh Kikyō. Aku kembali merasakan sensasi aneh, layaknya angin dengan kekuatan besar mencoba menyedotku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tubuh mungilku yang tak kuasa menahan itu semua, perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sesshōmaru!" teriakku ketakutan, sebelum tubuhku benar-benar ditelan oleh dunia dengan sensasi aneh. Sebuah sensasi yang sama kurasakan saat tubuhku ditebas oleh Byakuya dengan pedang. Mungkinkah ... ini Meido?

Aku tersedot masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang yang gelap. Tak ada cahaya untuk penerangan sama sekali. Dan aku sendiri, saat kubalikkan badanku, kulihat sebuah anak panah yang menancap pada dua _shikon no tama_.

" _Kagome, kau akan terus di sini."_ Terdengar suara yang tak kutahu itu siapa. Tak kulihat orang di sini.

"Tapi, aku tadi berada di desa dan aku berdiri di samping Sesshōmaru!" bantahku.

" _Apa kau ingin kembali ke duniamu? Kalau begitu, memohonlah pada shikon no tama bahwa kau ingin kembali ke duniamu. Kalau tidak, kau akan selamanya berada di kegelapan ini."_

Ruangan gelap ini benar-benar menakutkan. Aku tak mau berada di sini sendirian. Ini benar-benar lebih menakutkan dari apa pun. Aku tak mau berada di sini selamanya!

"Mama! _Jii-chan_! Sōta!" teriakku dengan lantang, sambil mengedarkan ke segala arah.

" _Tidak ada siapa pun."_

"Sesshōmaru! Inuyasha! Miroku- _sama!_ Sango- _chan!_ Shippo- _chan!_ " teriakku kembali, air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku.

" _Takkan ada yang datang!"_

"Tidak mungkin." Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, "Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku ketakutan, berharap hanya dengan menyebut namanya, aku menjadi tidak ketakutan.

" _Kau bukan orang yang seharusnya berada di zaman perang. Pulanglah! Pulanglah ke tempatmu yang seharusnya kau berada."_

Mendengar itu, kubuka kedua tanganku perlahan dengan tatapan mengarah pada _shikon no tama_ yang menancap pada anak panah milikku, " _Jika aku memohon ingin pulang, apa aku bisa pulang?"_

Dua _shikon no tama_ kulihat berdenyut dengan hebat.

" _Bukannya kau menginginkan sesuatu? Apa kau memilih kesendirian abadi di kegelapan ini?"_

Aku diam dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak ingin berada di kegelapan ini sendirian. Aku takut. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin berada di samping Sesshōmaru. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku benar-benar putus asa. Aku ...

"Kagome! Apa kau mendengarku? Kagome ..." teriak Sesshōmaru. Aku yakin ini Sesshōmaru.

"Sesshōmaru ..."

"Kagome ..." teriak Sesshōmaru kembali.

"Aku mendengar suara Sesshōmaru."

"Jangan membuat keinginan apapun. Tunggu aku sampai tiba di sana!" teriak Sesshōmaru lantang dan sedikit serak.

"Sesshōmaru, apa kau di sana?" tanyaku dengan berteriak tak kalah lantang.

 _Shikon no tama_ kembali berdenyut kuat, _"Apa kau ingin bertemu Sesshōmaru?_ _Jawab aku, Kagome! Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"_

"Naraku dan Kikyō membuat permohonan sederhana pada _shikon no tama,_ namun _shikon no tama_ takkan mengabulkan permohonan yang sebenarnya," gumamku lirih.

" _Jujur saja pada hatimu._ _Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru. Kau hanya perlu memohon untuk itu._

"Apa itu keputusan yang benar?" tanyaku ragu. Aku teringat akan pesan kakek untuk membuat permohonan yang benar, bukan permohonan yang sepele dan konyol.

" _Sesshōmaru akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku,"_ batinku yakin dengan menutup kedua mataku, "aku tidak akan membuat permohonan," lanjutku dan _shikon no tama_ kembali berdenyut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku yakin Sessshōmaru datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

 _Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padamu, Sesshōmaru ..._

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, sosok yang ingin kutemui saat ini benar-benar nyata berada di hadapanku. Sesshōmaru datang untukku dengan memegang pedang Tessaiga yang kuyakin melukai tangannya, tapi nampaknya ia tidak lagi peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kagome ..." panggilnya lirih kala melihatku.

"Sesshōmaru ..." air mata yang kubendung di pelupuk mata akhirnya tumpah kala kusebut namanya, dan sosoknya benar-benar nyata berada di hadapanku.

Lengannya yang satunya menarik tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut selembut sutra ia berikan padaku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Rasa bahagia, sedih, takut, saat ini bercampur aduk.

 _Ini bukan ilusi._

 _Sesshōmaru ..._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

" _Shikon no tama_... sekarang aku akan mengatakan permohonanku," ucapku dalam pelukan hangat Sesshōmaru, _shikon no tama_ bersinar lebih terang dan berdenyut dengan kuat.

 _Kalau Sessōmaru tidak datang untukku, aku pasti dikalahkan oleh ketakutan dan kegelapan. Dan aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang benar. Tapi, sekarang Sesshōmaru berada di sisiku. Aku sudah tak ta_ _kut apapun._

" _Shikon no tama ..._ Menghilanglah!" kuucapkan permohonanku, dua bola _shikon no tama_ perlahan mulai retak bersamaan, "Selamanya!" lanjutku.

Dua bola itu pecah bersamaan, cahaya yang terasa sangat damai menyinari diriku dan juga Sesshōmaru.

"Akhirnya berakhir sudah."

"Hn."

Pedang Tessaiga yang dipegang dari tadi oleh Sesshōmaru akhirnya kini terlepas. Tangannya melepuh seperti luka bakar yang sangat parah, dan ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu demi menyelamatkanku. Air mataku tumpah kembali melihat dirinya benar-benar kesakitan demi diriku. Tubuhnya yang gagah perlahan bertumpu pada Pedang Tessaiga yang tadinya ia lepas, kini ia raih kembali dan ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan bersamaan dengan Tenseiga.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku dengan terisak.

Bukannya menjawab, ia hanya memberikan senyumannya padaku. Tubuhnya yang kuat itu, akhirnya mulai rubuh dan jatuh ke dalam pangkuanku. Kugenggam tangannya, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat juga kurasakan dan aku bisa ikut meredakan rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya. Cahaya menyilaukan menyeret tubuh kami ke dalamnya, dan aku terisak menangisi Sesshōmaru yang kesakitan dalam pangkuanku. Hingga akhirnya kurasakan tubuhku bertumbu pada tanah.

Mungkinkah ... ini sumur di kuil rumahku?

Sesshōmaru menggenggam sebelah tanganku dengan erat, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya membelai pipiku yang sudah basah oleh air mata, mencoba mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau tahu kan ..." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, "bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tangisanku semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau tahu betapa bahagianya diriku saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau juga mencintai diriku ... jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin mengulangi semuanya. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih awal, agar aku bisa melindungimu.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun ..."

"Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku merindukanmu, Kagome. Aku ... aku ... aku akan menjagamu dari langit," ucapnya dengan tersenyum meski sempat terbata-bata, tangisanku semakin terisak. Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah kami.

"Tidak! kumohon jangan katakan itu!" teriakku dengan menjerit.

Sesshōmaru hanya tersenyum. Tangan kokohnya yang membelai pipiku perlahan jatuh tak berdaya. Mataku terbelalak melihat itu semua.

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Kudekatkan wajahku pada hidungnya, mencoba mendengar deru napasnya yang memburu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Kualihkan tanganku pada denyut nadinya hingga kuletakkan wajahku pada dadany untuk sekedar mendengar detak jantuknya. Namun, semuanya sama saja.

"Kumohon, bukalah matamu!" jeritku dengan suara yang serak, "berhentilah bercanda denganku!" lanjutku.

"Sesshōmaru!"

Tangisanku semakin menjadi dan isakanku terdengar semakin menyedihkan.

"Kumohon! Buka matamu! Ini tidak mungkin! Sesshōmaru! Jangan bercanda!" teriakku dengan keras.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Sesshōmaru ..."

Cahaya berwarna magenta terlihat tepat di hadapanku. Perlahan-lahan layaknya abu yang dihempaskan oleh angin, berterbangan, dan kulihat tubuh Sesshōmaru menghilang perlahan bersamaan dengan cahaya itu. Cahaya yang menghilang perlahan bak kunang-kunang yang ingin terbang tinggi menjangkau sang rembulan.

"Sesshōmaru! Kumohon ..." jeritku dengan memeluk tubuhku sendiri, seolah mengumpulkan aroma dan cahaya yang dapat kutangkap dengan kedua tanganku dari cahaya tubuh Sesshōmaru yang menghilang terbawa pergi.

"Kagome ... apa yang ter ..." ucap mama, beliau tak melanjutkan apa yang dikatakannya kala melihatku duduk bersimpuh dengan memeluk tubuhku sendiri penuh dengan deraian air mata.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku dengan tersedu-sedu, "kumohon kembalilah ... ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Sesshōmaru!" teriakku entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Ada satu fakta yang tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku harus meyakini bahwa itu nyata, bahwa tubuh kekasihku, Sesshōmaru, sudah tak berdetak. Bahwa kekasihku sudah tiada, ia ... sudah tak bernyawa. Sesshōmaru meninggal tepat di pangkuanku.

— **o0o—**

Setelah perang besar melawan Naraku yang merenggut nyawa kekasihku, tidak terasa kejadian tiga tahun lalu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan para mahasiswa yang telah selesai menimba ilmu di universitas. Yap, hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Jujur, walaupun pada awalnya terasa berat setelah kehilangan Sesshōmaru, aku berusaha dengan keras untuk bisa bangkit, semuanya kulakukan demi keluargaku, demi pendidikanku, demi masa depanku. Aku yakin jika memang aku ditakdirkan dengannya, aku pasti bertemu dengannya lagi walaupun sangat singkat.

Upacara kelulusan sudah menyambutku. Tak jarang orang-orang satu keluarga turut hadir dalam acara kelulusan ini, membawa bunga, boneka, ataupun kado kelulusan lainnya untuk kami yang baru saja lulus mendapat gelar pendidikan secara resmi. Begitu pula keluargaku, mereka semua hadir untuk ikut merayakannya dengan membawa bunga sebagai hadiah kecil-kecilan untukku. Satu ritual yang tidak boleh terlupakan adalah momen untuk berfoto bersama. Setelah puas mengambil foto bersama, keluargaku memberi keleluasaan untukku bersama teman-temanku. Sejujurnya, hal yang paling kuharapkan adalah kehadiran Sesshōmaru di acara kelulusanku. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memiliki harapan?

"Kagome ..." panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke segala arah untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilku.

Tidak ada. Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang wanita yang mendapat ucapan kelulusan dari orang yang dia sayang dengan memanggilnya "Kagome" juga, sama sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu wanita itu berasal dari nama keluarga apa, atau mungkin wanita itu adalah ilusiku tentang harapanku? Mungkinkah?

Aku benar-benar iri melihat teman-temanku yang datang bersama dengan kekasihnya atau bahkan calon suaminya. Aku kini tak bisa seperti itu, kekasihku ... kutundukkan kepalaku, mengingat Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, Sango, miroku, Shippo, Nenek Kaede yang terasa begitu dekat layaknya keluarga, namun di sisi lain semua itu terasa seperti ilusiku yang tidak pernah kunjung berakhir.

Sesshōmaru ... dia hanyalah ilusiku. Layaknya oasis khayalan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku yang kering. Tapi, aku bersyukur pernah mengenalnya. Aku tidak menyesal. Berkat itu, hidupku menjadi lebih menarik walapun itu hanya untuk sejenak. Kuangkat wajahku menghadap matahari siang yang kian lama terasa menyengat. Pancarannya mengingatkanku pada bagaimana pertemuanku dengan Sesshōmaru, bagaimana sikapku padanya, begitu pula bagaimana sikapnya terhadapku, yang lambat laun semuanya berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang tak pernah terbayangkan. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa takut untuk kehilangan dirinya, aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Apakah ini egois?

 _Tes ... tes ..._

Air mataku mulai turun membasahi pipiku, dan aku baru menyadari air mataku telah menganak sungai ketika mengenai jemari tanganku. Kenapa aku menangis? Apa aku begitu merindukannya?

"Huh?" kuusap air mataku dengan kasar.

"Kagome, kau menangis?" teriak Yuka dari kejauhan mendekat ke arahku, "Kenapa kau menangis di hari yang sebahagia ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, hanya karena silau saja," sanggahku cepat karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

 _Maafkan aku_ _Yuka, aku tidak bisa berkata jujur padamu bahwa aku merindukannya. Merindukan sosoknya. Aku merindukan Sesshōmaru._

"Kagome, kau telah mengalami banyak hal berat selama kuliah ini," ucapnya dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Air mata yang dari tadi sudah dengan susah payah kutahan, akhirnya pecah. Aku menangis terisak dalam pelukan hangat Yuka. Erika dan Ayumi tak bisa hadir dalam acara kelulusan kami, karena mereka sudah lulus terlebih dahulu dan kini mereka sedang melanjutkan pendidikan S2 di luar negeri.

"Ya, menangislah sampai puas," ucapnya mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

Setelah membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama aku menangis dalam pelukan Yuka, kami harus berpisah karena Yuka harus segera terbang menuju USA. Dia juga memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. Hanya tersisa aku yang berada di Tokyo, semua sahabatku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.

Aku berhasil menenangkan diriku setelah tidak ada orang di sisiku. Wajahku menjadi bengkak setelah menangis untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, air mataku kini benar-benar tak bisa kubendung lagi, malah semakin menjadi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sesshōmaru.

"Menangis?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

Aku mendengar seseorang bertanya padaku dari belakang, suara itu ... aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat sosok orang yang bertanya padaku. Aku berdiri mematung saat melihat sosok yang kuharapkan hadir berada tepat di hadapanku dengan mengenakan setelan jas dan mengenakan mantel hangat serta rambut yang rapi, tidak lagi panjang.

Benarkah ini Sesshōmaru? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa _moko-moko_ , pedang, _suikan, hakama,_ serta _armor_ yang biasa dipakai tidak ada? Di mana pedang itu? Namun, tanda lahir di wajahnya tidak hilang. Benarkah ini nyata? Ini bukan ilusiku, 'kan? Aku masih berdiri dan mataku mulai nanar kembali.

"Kenapa malah menangis? Ini kan hari yang menyenangkan," ucapnya dengan tersenyum, "kau tidak ingin memelukku? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Biasanya kau jika tidak melihatku untuk waktu yang lama kemudian bertemu denganku, kau langsung menghambur dan memeluk—"

 _Grep_

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menghambur ke dalam pelukan sosok yang kurindukan untuk membuktikan bahwa itu nyata, bukan ilusiku semata dan tentu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak salah orang. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku salah orang saat benar-benar merindukan Sesshōmaru, hanya karena melihat seseorang yang berpawakan dan memiliki rambut yang sama.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggilku pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar saat kami sedang berpelukan. Tangisku pecah dalam pelukan hangatnya yang benar-benar kurindukan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini.

Ia membalas pelukanku dengan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, kemudian melepaskan pelukanku perlahan, membelai wajahku yang sudah kacau karena tangisan konyolku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan sangat pelan, takut bahwa tangannya akan melukai wajahku.

"Sesshōmaru?" tanyaku mengulang sambil menjelajahi setiap detail wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, dan air mataku kembali jatuh.

"Ya, ini aku. Ini aku, Sesshōmaru."

Sesshōmaru menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya kembali, tahu bahwa aku begitu merindukannya sampai aku benar-benar seperti orang gila, tersesat.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku datang terlambat?" tanya Sesshōmaru di sela pelukan kami.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "kau tahu bagaimana menyedihkan diriku saat aku tak bersamamu?"

"Hn, maafkan aku." Sesshōmaru mengecup kepalaku berulang kali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat perang itu? Aku mengira kau sudah meninggal karena jantungmu tak berdetak kau tahu?"

"Setelah perang itu, aku dan Inuyasha terlempar ke duniamu tanpa kutahu alasannya. Semua atribut yang ada pada diri kami hilang begitu saja, termasuk pedang kebanggaanku." Ia tersenyum.

"Lalu tiga tahun ini kau ke mana saja?"

"Kami tinggal di rumah seorang profesor yang kebetulan melakukan penelitian mengenai sengoku _jidai_. Dia tak memiliki anak, hingga akhirnya mengadopsi kami. Selama itu pula aku belajar untuk beradaptasi dengan duniamu dan aku terus mencarimu, sampai datanglah aku di hari ini."

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi," pintaku padanya.

"Tidak akan," jawabnya dengan memberikan senyumannya, dan tanpa memberiku aba-aba ia mendaratkan ciumannya yang lembut padaku untuk waktu yang lama hingga semua orang yang masih berada di sini, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami yang bermesaraan di publik.

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita," ucapku dengan melepaskan ciuman.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau."

"Kenapa aku?" tanyaku polos.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin bergambar bunga tergantung tepat di hadapanku.

Aku takjub melihat liontin yang tergambar dengan indah sebagai liontin yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Aku tidak pernah menemui liontin bergambar bunga seperti itu.

"Edelweiss," bisiknya padaku. Ia menurunkan tangannya, membuka pengait kalung itu dengan kedua tangannya, setelah pengait itu terbuka, ia memasangkan kalung tersebut di leherku.

"Lambang cinta abadi," sahutku menimpali, "tapi di bagian putiknya terdapat bulan," lanjutku dengan mendongakkan kepalaku padanya.

"Hn, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya mengulang, ia menatap mataku dengan intens seperti tak mau kehilangan diriku lagi.

"Ya," jawabku mantap dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia memberikan ciumannya sambil mengangkat tubuhku dengan membuat gerakan berputar karena bahagia. Saat itulah aku melihat keluargaku berada di sampingku dan juga tak lama kemudian Inuyasha berada di samping keluargaku turut mengumbar senyum bahagia.

* * *

 **—THE END—**

* * *

 **A/N :** sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena baru sekarang ini sempat untuk mempublikasikan tulisan ini setelah beberapa bulan lamanya. Saya akan mengatakan semua uneg-uneg saya dalam catatan ini. Saya juga ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa saya begitu lama mempublikasikan ini, walaupun terdengar seperti sebuah alasan saja tapi ini memang kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi dan saya alami. **Pertama,** saya tidak bisa mempublikasikan sejak akhir bulan Maret karena saya mengalami _writer's block_. Seperti kalian ketahui, tidak ada penulis mana pun yang berharap mengalami keadaan ini, padahal ide sudah ada sejak saya menulis chapter 2. **Kedua,** laptopku sakit untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika saya membawanya ke tempat servis, petugasnya mengatakan ia sedang mencarikan perangkat keras yang dibutuhkan, baiklah karena saya tidak mengerti banget dengan hal semacam itu, saya menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, sebelum saya pulang kampung, saya memutuskan untuk memindahkannya di tempat servis satunya yang direkomendasikan oleh teman. Saya terlambat :") kalian tahu, dalam waktu satu hari, laptopku alhamdulillah sudah kembali sehat dan ketika saya mendapat kabar itu, saya tengah berada di perjalanan mudik (katakanlah sudah dekat dari rumah). **Ketiga,** karena saya sedang magang. Jujur, saya sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, mungkin jika kalian tanya semester berapa? Ini terdengar seperti kata tabu, hahaha saya semester tujuh yang mulai bergelut dengan skripsi. Saya magang di bandung sekitar satu bulan, dan saya sungguh tidak sempat untuk menyentuh tulisan yang terasa seperti hutang ini karena tugas magang yang begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Hingga akhirnya, saat aku berada di titik jenuhku, aku melampiaskan pada kebiasaanku —menulis. Bahkan, kalian tahu? Laptopku juga sempat sakit sedikit saat kugunakan untuk magang ㅠ.ㅠ walaupun itu benar-benar terdengar seperti kumpulan alasan, saya harap dapat memakluminya, bahkan saya sudah menuliskan status kepenulisan saya di profil, yang awalnya hanya "SEMI-HIATUS" kini berubah menjadi "HIATUS", berharap kalian memahami saya, tapi sepertinya kalian belum membacanya :")

Saya sekarang berada pada tingkat yang menggebu-gebu untuk menulis, tapi di sisi lain saya takut jika terlalu sering menggunakan laptop kesayanganku untuk menulis, saya takut ia sakit lagi padahal perjuangan menulis skripsi baru saja dimulai. Saat ada beberapa pembaca yang secara tidak langsung menagih, saya merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan, tapi saya hanya bisa diam karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika berada dalam keadaan _writer's block_ maupun ketika laptop sakit, yang jelas saya juga sedih. Saya juga bahagia karena berpikir 'apa cerita yang kuanggap tidak menarik dan konyol ini begitu dinantikan? Hingga banyak yang bertanya pada saya kapan dilanjut'. Hingga akhirnya kesempatan untuk nulis kembali datang, akhirnya setelah pulang magang saya melewati hambatan seperti acara bersama idola, acara kampus, dan urusan kampus lainnya, saya memutuskan untuk lembur dalam satu malam yang akhirnya selesai hingga pukul setengah dua dini hari. Saya juga membuat daftar tulisanku yang harus menjadi prioritas utama terlebih lagi hutang, dan tulisan ini menempati urutan pertama. Kini saya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan tulisan saya yang belum selesai, terlebih yang masuk ke dalam daftar prioritas utama sebelum saya menulis cerita lain yang rasanya tidak bisa diam dalam imajinasi liar saya. Walaupun saya dalam status "HIATUS" saya akan tetap menulis, dan mengusahakan semua tulisan bisa tetap diposting untuk tiap bulannya, tapi saya tetap memprioritaskan kuliah saya daripada ini, ini hanyalah semacam "katarsis" —penyucian jiwa yang didapat seseorang lewat menulis/membaca atau kata lainnya kelegaan emosional setelah mengalami ketegangan batin dan pertikaian batin akibat suatu lakuan dramatis— saya saat sedang suntuk, bosan, berada dalam titik jenuh.

Ada beberapa adegan bahkan line yang sengaja saya ambil dari anime aslinya, drama korea "You Who Come From The Star" (2014) dan webtoon "Cheese in The Trap" dengan tujuan tertentu dan saya tidak akan berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa saya merupakan pembuatnya. Saya juga minta maaf jika ending cerita ini yang kurang berkesan, kurang greget, ataupun tidak sesuai ekspektasi bahkan alur yang terkesan dipaksa. Oke, saya cerita lagi wkwk awalnya ending untuk cerita ini berbeda jauh dengan ini. Pada awalnya, akhir dari cerita ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan anime aslinya, Kagome kembali ke era feodal, dia akhirnya menikah dengan Sesshōmaru setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Inukimi. Namun, beberapa hari sebelum saya lembur nulis ending ini, saya secara mendadak mendapatkan ide twist ini, ide yang terasa menggebu-gebu dan memaksa saya untuk harus ditulis dan dijadikan ending cerita ini. Saya bingung, jelas. Saya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Mbak Ratna —seorang kakak tingkat yang rasanya sudah seperti saudara sendiri, sekaligus rasanya seperti mentor. Ia seringkali mengadu keluh kesahku tentang apapun, terlebih tentang dunia tulis menulis. Tak jarang ia memberikanku ide atau masukan ide. Tapi, karena ia tak kunjung membalas pesanku, saya dengan sangat terpaksa harus curhat ke kak Ame (Taisho no Miko) soal akhir cerita ini, tapi ini sudah berbeda dengan apa yang saya ceritakan waktu itu ke kak Ame, sudah saya lakukan perubahan.

Ini curhatan saya terakhir mengenai "Nightwish: Treasure" (mungkin) wkwk yang jelas "Nightwish: Treasure" tidak akan pernah ada jika saya tidak mendengarkan salah lagu yang menjadi OST drama korea "Six Flying Dragons" yang tayang tahun 2016 silam. Nightwish: Treasure tercipta setelah saya mendengarkan berulang kali OST drama korea tersebut (karena ceritanya saya gagal move on dari drama korea yang memiliki total episode sebanyak lima puluh itu) yang berjudul **I Guess Its You** yang dinyanyikan oleh Kim Bo Kyung. Pada awalnya tulisan ini, pemeran utamanya adalah artis korea yang saya idolakan, dan setelah saya menonton ulang Inuyasha, entah kenapa saya jadi jatuh cinta sama sosok Sesshōmaru wkwk awalnya saya sempat ragu nulis ini karena melihat tulisan kak Ame yang bagus banget dalam penyampaiannya, salut banget yang jelas sama kak Ame *peluk kak Ame* setelah dimotivasi sama mbak Ratna akhirnya saya publish ini di sini. Rencana awal sih ini hanyalah sebuah OS dengan ending yang terbuka wkwk tapi karena beberapa komentar yang secara tidak langsung meminta sebuah lanjutan kisah ini, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dijadikan berchapter. Saya enjoy pada awalnya, tapi saya juga pernah berada di titik tertentu yang membuat saya jenuh dengan cerita ini dan sempet terbersit keinginan untuk tidak dilanjut, sampai akhirnya saya kembali memikirkan para pembaca yang sudah lama menantikan kelanjutannya, akhirnya saya lanjut kembali. Sejahat-jahatnya saya sebagai seorang author, saya tidak ingin menggantung perasaan seseorang, saya juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh setiap pembaca kok. Jadi saya akan tetap lanjut, walaupun lama. Contohnya "Nightwish: Treasure" ini. Saya tidak ingin mempunyai hutang pada para pembaca, jadi saya selalu mengusahakan untuk tetap bisa nulis. Semua tulisan saya, akan saya lanjut, saya tidak ingin berhenti nulis di tengah jalan, karena menulis juga kegemaran saya. Saya hanya meminta pengertian pembaca tentang saya, tentang kehidupan saya di dunia nyata, pendidikan saya, masa depan saya untuk sejenak, walaupun jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam kalian pengen cerita tulisan saya cepet dilanjut. Saya mohon pengertiannya ya, sekali lagi saya sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir :")

Dalam penulisan ini, ada beberapa lagu yang setia menemani nulis dari awal chapter hingga ending sampai editing. Saya akan menuliskan lagu-lagu apa saja, mungkin kalian juga pernah mendengar lagu tersebut dan bisa merasakan apa yang saya rasakan. Berikut lagu-lagu yang sudah setia menemani untuk menulis dari awal hingga akhir hingga tahap editing juga.

I Guess Its You – Kim Bo Kyung (OST Six Flying Dragons)

逢いたくていま – D-LITE (versi over)

逢いたくていま – MISIA (OST Dr. Jin) (versi asli)

涙 - GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE

Do As Infinity – Fukai Mori (OST Inuyasha)

あなたに逢いたくて – Kim Jeong Hoon (versi cover)

あなたに逢いたくて – Matsuda Seiko (versi asli)

Yang jelas saya senang sekali saat tulisan ini akhirnya selesai. Bahkan saat nulis final ending ini pun saya sampai menangis haha mungkin terdengar konyol sih, tapi itu sungguh terjadi. Mungkin terbawa perasaan karena ada adegan yang membuat saya sedih hingga menitikkan air mata, di sisi lain menangis karena bahagia akhirnya selesai juga :") wah terlalu panjang ya uneg-uneg saya, maafkan XDTerima kasih buat semua yang sudah fav, follow, dan review :") Semoga kalian tidak mengalami titik kejenuhan saat membaca tulisan saya hehe xD Sampai berjumpa dengan saya di tulisan saya yang lainnya ya!

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 9 September 2017


End file.
